Gonplei
by madgirl4
Summary: L'histoire se déroule 3 mois après Mont Weather, Clarke s'est exilé dans la foret dans l'espoir de purger sa peine. Elle n'imaginait pas recroiser le chemin de Lexa, ni que le monde sur lequel elle avait atterrie cachait de si lourd mystères... Elle vas se retrouver plongée dans un univers dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence alors qu'elle était en plein dedans depuis le début.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je suis fan de la série The 100. Le couple Clexa, à l'évidence, m'obsède. J'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis longtemps, alors : la voilà.

L'univers est un peu surnaturel et fantaisiste mais ne vous attendez pas à des vampires ou des loups-garous : ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle arpentait collines et montagnes : elle avait trouvé sa voie, sa liberté depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui lui manquait était sa vengeance.

Elle avait cherché, une semaine durant, cette ville maudite où l'objet de sa souffrance logeait. Les journées suivantes, elle avait élaboré un plan afin d'assouvir son envie de meurtre.

Mais en se retrouvant près de celle qui devait devenir sa victime, elle n'avait pu esquisser le moindre geste et avait fui.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne vivait plus que pour enfin trouver la force de tuer celle qu'elle haïssait plus que quiconque, de tuer celle qu'elle aimait dans le plus profond de son âme.

Depuis ce jour, elle voyageait très loin, revenant ensuite sur ses pas. Entre cacher son identité, fuir les menaces qui planaient sur elle, pouvoir en même temps survivre sur cette terre hostile, elle avait de quoi s'occuper. Oui, à présent elle n'était plus leader de son peuple : elle était crainte, redoutée et fuie. Elle était la commandante de la Mort, elle était Wanheda.

Les quelques personnes qui l'avaient connue avant ne pouvaient plus l'identifier. Elle avait énormément changé.

Son visage s'était affiné, devenant plus dur. Elle avait maigri de manière drastique, transformée peu à peu en une jeune femme bien plus athlétique qu'elle ne l'avait été.

Son territoire s'étendait sur des centaines de kilomètres, sur différents clans. Tous la craignaient davantage à chaque instant passé. Chaque enfant, chaque chasseur, chaque promeneur avait peur de la croiser s'il s'approchait trop de sa province. Elle terrifiait tout le monde, que ce soient les plus féroces guerriers ou les petit enfants.

Elle les effrayait tant que les échanges et le commerces ne passaient plus par cette partie du pays où elle errait.

Rares, pourtant, étaient ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion de la croiser. Mais tous racontaient avec effroi leur rencontre avec elle.

Nul ne savait, cependant, qu'elle était traquée. Azgeda, la nation des Glaces, ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Plusieurs fois, elle avait dû se battre pour sauver sa vie.

Ces trois mois de solitude l'avaient métamorphosée en guerrière et en chasseresse. Elle ne vivait plus au jour le jour, comme au début de son exil, non. Elle prévoyait dorénavant tout à l'avance, prenant en compte toutes les éventualités, prenant le moins de risques possibles, s'organisant au mieux pour survivre.

En ce qui concernait sa propre communauté, elle n'y faisait guère attention. Le peuple du Ciel envoyait souvent un petit groupe à sa recherche, bien trop facile à éviter. Il lui suffisait de se cacher convenablement pour leur échapper. Ces imbéciles étaient bien incapables de la trouver, encore moins de demander de l'aide aux Natifs. Aucun d'eux, à part Octavia, ne s'était donné la peine d'apprendre leur langue, le Trigedasleng. Wanheda, bien sûr, maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement leur langage. Elle pensait inutile de chercher la petite sœur de Bellamy puisqu'elle refuserait de suivre cette dernière. Quant à Lincoln, le seul véritablement apte à la repérer, il était dans l'impossibilité de quitter Arkadia : la commandante des Grounders, — c'est ainsi que les Natifs s'appelaient entre eux —, avait donné l'ordre de le tuer s'il avait le malheur de sortir du bidonville qui servait de refuge à son ancien groupe.

Bref, mise à part Azgeda, tout le monde la laissait tranquille.

Clarke revenait vers son logis, une grotte profonde. Tout en effaçant ses traces, elle avait tiré sur plus de deux kilomètres le fruit de sa chasse, un sanglier qui pesait son poids. La jeune femme blonde en avait désormais l'habitude : son physique le lui permettait amplement. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva devant la falaise qui lui servait de maison, elle chercha l'entrée qu'elle avait cachée pour éviter les visites indésirables. Elle la trouva sans encombre, poussa la porte en branches tissées. Elle y rentra en prenant bien soin de ne rien endommager avec son butin.

Elle posa sa proie sur le sol rocheux, enflamma les diverses torches qu'elle avait placées dans toute la caverne. Quand cela fut fait, elle saisit son arc, ainsi que son carquois rempli de flèches, pour les poser dans un renfoncement prévu à cet effet.

Elle s'assit, commença à défaire ses cheveux, tirés en arrière. Elle les avait réunis en une tresse pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent. Elle prit son temps. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Rien ne la pressait. Elle finit de s'occuper de sa chevelure. Elle se consacra ensuite à son équipement dont l'entretien était vital à sa survie. Ses armes se composaient de dix couteaux de lancers attachés à sa ceinture. À ceux-ci s'ajoutait un poignard dans un fourreau, glissé dans une large lanière de cuir faisant le tour de sa cuisse gauche. Son armement se terminait par une épée, qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune au poste d'échange. Celle-ci ressemblait plutôt à un sabre. Elle comportait une fente qui s'allongeait sur toute la longueur de la lame. Le manche, ciselé finement, était en métal. Elle tranchait comme un rasoir.

Clarke prit le temps d'aiguiser et d'huiler chaque lame, de les ranger soigneusement dans leurs fourreaux, avant de les poser avec son arc et ses flèches. Elle garda uniquement son poignard, qui ne la quittait jamais.

Sa grotte se composait de deux parties : une grande et une petite, que séparait une cloison en bois. Elle passait la majorité de son temps dans la première : elle y mangeait, y pratiquait ses diverses occupations, y rangeait tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle dormait dans la seconde. Elle était fière d'avoir fabriqué son lit elle-même, se procurant uniquement une couverture. Les deux pièces de la caverne n'avaient qu'un élément en commun : des fresques.

La jeune femme blonde les avait dessinées sur toutes les façades de la grotte, à l'aide de peintures qu'elle réalisait sans aide ou qu'elle achetait. Elle avait peint tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout ce que son passé lui avait offert. Elle avait représenté le vaisseau avec lequel elle avait atterri, elle et le reste des Cent : les visages d'Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Finn, Monty, Wells, Charlotte, Murphy, Raven se perdaient dans un ciel étoilé. Sur d'autres murs se trouvaient les hommes de la Montagne, le dortoir du mont Weather, TonDC, Arkadia…

Dans sa chambre figuraient les détails : Lincoln attaché dans le vaisseau, Anya en train de sauter du barrage, le Pauna combattu, sa main et celle de Bellamy sur le levier du Mont Weather…

Sa composition la plus réussie était tracée sur la cloison de bois, en recouvrant toute la surface.

Clarke avait reproduit la personne qui la gardait encore en vie, celle qu'elle devait absolument tuer, celle qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder comme avant, celle qui avait détruit son cœur et sa vie.

Lexa.

La commandante des Grounders était dévoilée telle que l'avait vue la première fois celle qui n'était pas encore Wanheda : assise sur son trône, tenant son couteau, portant ses peintures de guerre, arborant ce regard glacial, hostile et magnifique.

La fresque lui avait demandé presque deux semaines de travail. La créer avait généré d'énormes difficultés imprévues : pas évident de peindre en pleurant ou en manquant d'exploser son pinceau sous la colère. Malgré cela, l'œuvre n'en restait pas moins réussie et ressemblante.

La jeune graphiste jeta un coup d'œil à sa création. Un rictus de colère prit violemment place sur son visage. Elle dégaina rapidement son couteau, l'envoya directement dans la figure peinte de Lexa.

La lame vint rejoindre les nombreuses fentes qu'elle avait déjà faites, toutes à environ deux centimètres de l'oreille de la dirigeante des Natifs. La jeune femme blonde, encore plus en colère, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de frustration. Elle manquait ce lancer à chaque fois, cela ne ratait pas : elle avait beau viser le mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle n'arrivait jamais à atteindre son but. Était-ce dû au hasard ? Non. Impossible.

Aucun des couteaux lancés par Clarke n'échouait.

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer Lexa ? Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos : il lui fallait cette vengeance.

Elle se leva doucement, s'avança vers la façade de bois. Elle resta à la regarder quelques instants, puis retira son arme de la planche. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ennemie, comme si elle était vraiment là, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle grignota un morceau de viande séchée. La faim ne la tenaillait absolument pas. Elle se força : le monde des Grounders ne permettait aucune faiblesse.

La nuit, à présent, était complètement tombée. La jeune femme blonde décida que c'était le moment d'aller au poste d'échange. Lors de sa première visite, l'homme qui le tenait avait pris peur, la suppliant de partir. Une chance pour elle que celui-ci ait une fille d'environ son âge : cette dernière, à l'inverse des autres, ne la craignait pas. Celle-ci tenait la boutique les deux derniers jours de la semaine pendant que son père se ravitaillait à la ville. Elle ouvrait également la nuit aux voyageurs, surtout pour Clarke, en fait.

La commandante de la Mort remit ses armes autour de son corps. Elle prit son sanglier. Avant de sortir, elle veilla à bien éteindre toutes les torches. La lumière ne transperçait pas à travers le mur qu'elle avait bâti : elle préférait cependant être sûre.

Elle tira avec force son fardeau sur environ un kilomètre, toujours en effaçant ses traces et bien que cela la fasse progresser lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres du poste d'échange.

Elle poussa la porte sans hésiter, sachant le père à Polis. Elle traîna son pourceau dans la maison, referma derrière elle.

Elle avait toujours aimé cette bâtisse. Construite entièrement en bois, il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. Des bougies allumées sur les étagères lui donnaient un air chaleureux, mettant en valeur produits et objets à vendre. On y découvrait des vêtements, des armes, divers tissus, des cartes, du matériel de dessin… Toutes sortes de choses. Clarke ne se fournissait qu'ici.

En ces lieux surtout, se trouvait la seule native, en dehors de Lexa, qui ne la craignait pas.

La fille du négociant fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle sourit en reconnaissant sa visiteuse. Elle était à peine plus âgée que Clarke, peut-être dix-neuf ans. Sa longue chevelure brun clair, parsemée de tresses, encadrait son visage anguleux, ondulant sur son corps magnifique. Elle se nommait Niahla.

La fille du Ciel lui rendit son sourire.

— « Bonne chasse, remarqua la commerçante en s'approchant pour prendre le sanglier.

— Merci. Mêmes provisions que d'habitude, répondit Wanheda.

La propriétaire du poste d'échange tira l'animal dans un local à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant une cagette emplie de viande emballée dans des tissus. Elle posa le tout sur le comptoir en disant :

— « Séchée et salée.

— Je te remercie. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains lui servit un verre d'alcool, peut-être préparé à l'avance :

— « Pour le temps d'attente. »

Un sourire goguenard apparut aux coins des lèvres de Clarke. Elle fit le tour du comptoir, s'approcha lentement de la native, qui resta accoudée sans bouger. La blonde se colla à elle, plaça ses mains autour de ses hanches :

— « Je pense que tu as bien plus à offrir », murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Niahla se retourna, toujours dans les bras de son invitée. Elle souriait :

— « Oui, en effet. »

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise. Elle prit la direction de la chambre, suivie de près par la commandante de la Mort. Lorsque les deux furent arrivées dans la chambre et que la porte fut verrouillée, la jeune femme blonde plaqua la brune sur le matelas, s'attaquant directement à son cou.

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est que le début mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même accroché.

J'ai décidé de faire une Clarke en mode prédateur, mais cela vas changer.

Pour le coté strange cela arrivera plus tard.

Si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils, n'hésitez pas.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est re moi j'ai décidé de mettre le deuxième Chapitre plus tôt que prévu

normalement je me tiendrais a un chapitre par semaine si ça intéresse quelqu'un ^^ .

Ce chapitra vas faire entrer en scène notre deuxième protagoniste principale

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut.

Le même cauchemar la hantait depuis des mois. Sans cesse depuis le Mont Weather. Elle le faisait, le refaisait chaque nuit : l'abandon de Lexa, le meurtre de Dante, le génocide de tout un peuple.

Elle reprit lentement son souffle. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Niahla, nue sous les couvertures. La négociante, elle, était allongée sur le ventre, de l'autre coté du lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que toutes deux avaient un rapport sexuel. Sûrement pas la dernière. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme blonde caressait la Grounder, lorsqu'elle lui donnait du plaisir, ce n'était pas son visage anguleux que la fille du Ciel voyait… Elle ne ressentait, en réalité, rien. Elle apaisait simplement sa libido.

Elle sortit du lit, trouva les habits qu'elle avait négligemment jetés au sol quelques heures auparavant. Elle se vêtit, prit ses armes, sortit de la pièce sans réveiller son amante. Elle saisit la cagette emplie de provisions, déguerpit sans un bruit du poste d'échange.

Bien que les prémisses du jour se fissent sentir, la nuit régnait encore. Wanheda pénétrait plus profondément dans la forêt lorsqu'une voix surgit soudain dans son dos :

— « Je savais que la Montagne t'avait changée, Clarke. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'avait menée si bas.»

La fille du Ciel se figea à l'entente de ces paroles, à l'entente du timbre qu'elle avait reconnu.

— « Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? » dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle entendit l'individu s'approcher d'elle, murmurer distinctement :

— « Tu as toujours réussi à être discrète. Sauf ce soir.

— Est-ce un reproche ?

— Du tout. Je te croyais simplement plus digne.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— La Clarke que j'ai connue n'aurait jamais abusé de cette manière du corps d'une personne.

— La Clarke que tu as connue n'existe plus.

— Oui. Je vois cela. »

Ces mots furent prononcés d'un ton dédaigneux.

— « Je sais que tu n'es pas ici pour une leçon de morale. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Vite. Je commence à perdre patience.

— Tu crois m'effrayer ? Je ne suis pas comme tous ceux qui te craignent, ceux qui ont peur de prononcer le nom qu'ils t'ont eux-mêmes donné. Ils ne savent pas, en vérité, que tu es quelqu'un de sensible, quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis, y compris tuer un peuple entier, y compris ceux qui t'ont aidée, ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour se battre… »

Wanheda fit volte face en dégainant son poignard, qu'elle plaqua sur le cou d'Octavia. Celle-ci recula d'un pas, se tut instantanément sous la piqûre du coutelas, toujours collé contre sa gorge.

— « Que veux-tu ? Siffla la jeune femme blonde entre ses dents.

— Où est donc passée la pacifiste ? »

La chasseresse pressa un peu plus la lame sur le cou de son ancienne amie :

— « Disparu le jour où Lexa nous a trahis.

— Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, petite Blake.

— On t'a cru morte, tu sais ?

— C'était le but.

— On a également tous failli mourir.

— Quoi ? » Clarke diminua la pression sur le couteau. « Comment ?

— Un nouveau commandant... »

Elle relâcha la jeune fille brune, recula :

— « Non.

— Non, effectivement. C'est, cependant, presque arrivé : Lexa a fait une tentative de suicide.

— Pardon ?

— N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas.

— Je… Je l'ignorais… Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? »

La sœur de Bellamy s'adossa à un arbre :

— « Une rumeur a couru. Elle aurait eu une forme de dépression après son retour à Polis. Elle semblait s'être bien remise. Jusqu'au mois dernier. Ses guerriers ont découvert un corps déchiqueté dans la forêt. Ils ont pensé que c'était le tien. J'étais présente lorsqu'on le lui a annoncé. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais… Je n'avais jamais vu une telle douleur… Ce jour-là, elle s'est tranché les veines. Elle fut trouvée juste à temps. »

La jeune femme blonde resta pétrifiée en entendant ces paroles : Heda, une dépression et une tentative de suicide étaient incompatibles.

— « C'est impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait fait pareille chose !

— Je l'ai vue, Clarke ! Allongée dans une mare de sang, une dague à la main.

— Je refuse d'y croire.

— Pourtant, tu le dois.

— Non. Quelque chose ne va pas. Nous parlons de la Commandante des Grounders. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire cela : son peuple est bien trop important. Il passera toujours avant ses propres besoins, avant même sa propre vie. Prendre soin des siens, c'est ce qui la définit. »

Dans la tête de celle qui avait renoncé à guider le peuple du Ciel fusaient les questionnements. Jamais Lexa n'aurait tenté d'abréger ses jours, encore moins au nom d'un improbable amour pour une blondasse tueuse de masse. Il s'agissait indubitablement d'une aberration. Restaient deux possibilités : soit c'était un coup monté où quelqu'un avait tenté de faire passer un meurtre pour un suicide soit la petite Blake mentait. Wanheda choisit l'hypothèse qui lui semblait la plus juste.

— « Je pense que tu me mens, lâcha-t-elle en la défiant du regard.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. »

Octavia esquissa un sourire satisfait.

— « Je vois, Griffin, que tu es toujours aussi perspicace.

— Pourquoi me raconter de telles idioties ?

— Pour savoir si tu connais Lexa aussi bien que les gens le prétendent.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— C'est normal.

— Je trouve ton comportement des plus étranges.

— Je dois te poser une question.

— Pose-la. Ensuite, tu disparais de ma vie. Surtout si tu tiens à la tienne.

— Quelles sont les faiblesses de Lexa ? »

La demande surprit Clarke. Elle fronça les sourcils : quel objectif était dissimulé derrière cette curieuse question ?

— « Quelle raison ai-je de répondre ? Avez-vous prévu de la tuer ou d'anéantir sa coalition ?

— Non. C'est personnel.

— Comme si cela t'importait.

— En a-t-elle ?

— Des faiblesses ?

— Oui.

— Comme tout le monde.

— Sais-tu lesquelles ?

— Je… Certaines d'entre elles, oui. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha pour saisir la sœur de Bellamy par le col. Lorsqu'elle l'agrippa, ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide : cette dernière avait disparu.

La chasseresse ouvrit les yeux : elle était bâillonnée, les mains solidement liées dans le dos. Elle crut un instant avoir les pieds libres. Elle découvrit qu'ils étaient attachés par une corde d'à peine un mètre, permettant un minimum de mouvements. Un sac en tissu lui recouvrait la tête. Elle sentit un sol glacé sous son corps. Un sentiment amer l'envahit… Azgeda !

Cela expliquait son état et son délire : seule, la nation des Glaces utilisait des drogues hallucinogènes.

Elle se mit difficilement sur le dos, tenta de se relever. Des bras la plaquèrent sur la terre gelée. Un ricanement sonore résonna.

— « Pari gagné ! Elle s'est réveillée plus tôt que prévu. »

Submergée par la panique, la jeune femme blonde ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle entendait, autour d'elle, des rires gras. Des mains trop baladeuses glissaient sur son corps. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, appeler « à l'aide ! ». Rien ne vint. Le bandeau autour de sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elle ne leur aurait jamais, de toutes manières, donné ce plaisir.

Wanheda sentit qu'on l'empoignait brutalement pour la relever. On lui retira vivement le sac qui lui couvrait la tête. Elle plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté du jour. Elle constata, avec amertume, que les Azgeda la retenaient effectivement captive. Il n'y avait pas de neige sur le sol. Ils n'étaient donc pas dans leur royaume. Plus certainement à la limite de celui-ci, supposa-t-elle.

Les guerriers en furie hurlaient, agitant leurs armes, se gaussant d'elle. Elle tremblait. De froid ou de peur, elle ne savait pas. Cette fois, elle allait vraiment y rester. L'homme derrière elle dégagea ses cheveux pour renifler son cou. Elle tenta de s'écarter. Il la retint fermement. Elle s'agita plus vigoureusement, réussit à arracher son bâillon. Elle respira profondément. Les combattants les encerclant hurlèrent férocement lorsque le soudard la tira cruellement par la chevelure. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Le pleutre, — comment appeler autrement quelqu'un maltraitant une personne ligotée ? —, la culbuta sur l'humus. Elle tenta de s'enfuir. Les débiles qui assistaient au spectacle l'en empêchèrent, tout comme la corde autour de ses chevilles, qu'elle avait oubliée. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il voulait la violer. En public. Elle prit son ton le plus méprisant :

— « Les Azgeda sont des couards, et toi le plus trouillard… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : il venait de lui balancer un coup de poing. Elle répéta « Trouillard » comme un leitmotiv, malgré d'autres coups. Une larme coula néanmoins sur sa joue. Elle sentit l'homme se coller à elle, glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, toucher son entre-jambe. Il allait déchirer ses habits lorsqu'une voix cria :

— « Hod op ! »

Clarke redressa la tête. Le silence s'était abattu sur tous. Un autochtone fut jeté au sol. Mort ou assommé. Une personne prit sa place dans le cercle. Une femme. Lexa.

Une gratitude immense emplit la jeune fille blonde lorsqu'elle la vit. La haine vint presque simultanément. Elles se dévisagèrent silencieusement. La Commandante porta ensuite son attention sur le minable qui tenait toujours solidement sa prisonnière :

— « Relâche-la. Immédiatement. »

Son ton fut froid, agressif, menaçant. Il en allait de même pour son regard.

L'homme hésita :

— « Nous avons nos ordres.

— Violer une femme sans défense en fait partie ? C'est le comportement d'un lâche, pas d'un guerrier. »

Le reître ricana :

— « Non pas une… Deux. »

Ses congénères s'avancèrent, firent un geste pour la saisir. Heda fut plus rapide. Elle dégaina ses épées jumelles, les faisant tournoyer pour repousser la meute :

— « Ne vous approchez surtout pas ! »

Ce fut uniquement lorsque les Azgeda firent un pas en arrière qu'elle se tourna vers la fille du Ciel. Cette dernière était salement amochée : son arcade ouverte pissait le sang, qui suintait jusque dans son cou l'arrête gauche de sa mâchoire était bleue. Lexa eut un rictus de colère. Elle fit un pas vers celui qui la retenait :

— « Je ne veux pas que le sang coule. Laissez Wanheda repartir avec moi et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

— Que comptes-tu faire, seule contre une vingtaine ? » Répliqua le malotru avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Ce fut une erreur de venir ici. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir Wanheda, nous avons la grande Heda. Notre reine se fera un plaisir de vous tuer. Toutes les deux. Attaquez-la ! »

La Commandante lui lança un regard assassin avant de trancher, d'un mouvement circulaire du bras, la tête d'un premier soldat. Elle en tua un deuxième dans la foulée. Le cercle s'agrandit, tous tentant de lui échapper.

« Arrête ! Ou elle meurt ! »

La leader des Grounders se retourna. Le goujat menaçait sa captive d'un couteau sous la gorge, la tenant toujours par les cheveux. La jeune femme brune s'immobilisa, mais garda son épée dans la main. Tant qu'elle la tenait, personne n'osa s'approcher.

« Lâche tes armes. »

Elle regarda Clarke, puis celui qui la maintenait. Elle mit trop de temps à réagir : l'homme frappa du pommeau de son poignard son otage. Violemment. Dans le ventre. Celle-ci laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur en se pliant en deux. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Elle crut s'étouffer. Elle n'eut le temps de se redresser. Des armes tombèrent au sol. Lexa s'était rendue.

— « Ne lui faites plus rien ! »

Heda s'agenouilla, indiquant de la sorte sa reddition. Wanheda la dévisagea, la suppliant muettement de se relever. L'homme, satisfait, fit chuter d'un coup brutal la jeune femme blonde. Celle-ci se retrouva à genoux face à son ancienne alliée. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard.

— « Attachez-la. »

La Commandante rompit le contact visuel, fixa le soudard dans les yeux avant d'hurler :

— « Go'm dan ! »

Des arbres surgirent des hommes et des femmes, tous vêtus de la même façon. Ils se jetèrent sur les Azgeda. Paniqués, ces derniers ne purent se défendre contre le peuple de la Forêt. Ce fut un hâtif massacre : en quelques minutes, tous les hommes de la nation des Glaces furent tués.

Clarke ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Le corps de son tortionnaire se trouvait à ses pieds, trucidé par Lexa. Cette dernière lui avait lancé un poignard qu'elle gardait manifestement caché. Elle coupa les liens de la fille du Ciel. Le carnage avait déjà cessé lorsque la jeune femme brune ramassa ses épées et les rengaina. L'une des attaquants lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. La Commandante acquiesça. Sa guerrière partit aussitôt.

Wanheda leva les yeux vers celle qui l'avait trahie. Encore une fois leurs pupilles s'ancrèrent l'une dans l'autre. L'ex-captive se releva sans pour autant briser le contact visuel. Elles restèrent là, immobiles, s'examinant sans mot dire. Les secondes passaient, devinrent des minutes où se bousculaient leurs émotions contradictoires. La fille d'Abigail Griffin se focalisa sur ce qui l'avait protégée ces derniers temps : sa haine. Heda préféra étouffer son désarroi. Elle contempla simplement la blonde, s'inquiétant de ses blessures. Cette dernière avait changé, un changement qui se manifestait physiquement : elle était devenue plus athlétique qu'avant, plus maigre également. Les traces des coups qu'elle avait reçus n'en ressortaient que plus fortement.

Le silence régnait dans la clairière gelée. Les corps des Azgeda jonchaient le sol. Le peuple des Arbres observait la scène sans commentaire.

— « Clarke. » Prononça doucement Lexa en s'avançant.

La chasseresse eut un mouvement de recul. Elle cracha :

— « Ne m'approche pas ! »

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tenta de les retenir mais ne put empêcher sa détresse de fuir. Rompant le contact, elle baissa la tête quelques secondes pour ensuite se redresser, replonger dans ce regard émeraude. Sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle dit froidement :

— « Que viens-tu faire ici ?

— Je suis venue pour toi, répondit calmement la jeune femme brune.

— Vraiment ? » La Tueuse de la Montagne expira lentement. Elle lança un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de retourner vers l'objet de son obsession. « C'est une première. »

Lexa comprit l'allusion au Mont Weather. Elle reçut la pique mais n'y réagit pas. Elle se contenta de murmurer :

— « Je ne veux pas de conflit avec toi, Clarke. Tu es blessée. Laisse-nous te soigner.

— Non. Je ne veux pas te voir. Encore moins te parler. La seule chose que tu suscites en moi est une envie de meurtre telle, que je ne puis empêcher mes mains de trembler. Tu es juste devenue celle qui m'a lâchement abandonnée. »

Encore une fois, la Dirigeante des douze Clans encaissa le coup. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si renouer la communication entre elles deux signifiait laisser la fureur de Wanheda exploser, elle en paierait le prix :

— « D'accord. Je suis là : assouvis ta vengeance. Je ne compte pas m'en aller. »

La jeune femme blonde se raidit à l'entente de ces paroles. Elle se savait incapable d'occire la brune. Sa rage s'éleva d'un cran, la tension entre elles également. Sa voix claqua sèchement :

— « Dis ce que tu veux. Après, tu pars.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, et je ne partirais pas.

— Lexa.

— Clarke.

— Lexa !

— Clarke. »

Le flegme d'Heda attisait la rage de la fille du Ciel. Jamais son désir de la tuer n'avait été aussi violent, mais le peuple des Arbres l'en empêcherait, c'était certain. De fait, les guerriers semblaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à bondir au moindre geste suspect. La Commandante, paraissant lire dans les pensées, leur ordonna, malgré l'insistance de certains pour rester, de monter un camp plus loin dans la forêt. Bientôt, il ne resta dans la clairière qu'elles deux. Lexa, toujours aussi placidement, remarqua :

— « Nous sommes seules maintenant. Fais ce dont tu as envie. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir qu'elle reçut un violent crochet dans le visage. Tout son corps pivota, le sang monta à sa bouche. Elle cracha par terre, se retourna vers une Clarke, ivre de colère, bien loin d'en avoir terminé :

— « Tu m'as abandonnée ! » Souffla cette dernière.

La jeune femme brune, impassible, acquiesça :

— « Je l'ai fait pour mon peuple. Tout comme toi à ma place, j'en suis convaincue.

— Je n'aurais jamais brisé notre alliance. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée seule face à ceux de la Montagne.

— Bien sûr que tu l'aurais fait. »

Un nouveau coup, dans le ventre cette fois, fit plier en deux la fille de la Forêt. Elle se redressa doucement, sans un bruit, tandis que Wanheda continuait :

— « Cesse de parler pour moi : tu ne me connais pas. Même dans ta position, je n'aurais accepté ce stupide marché !

— Mais tu n'es pas Heda. Mon peuple passe en premier parce qu'avant tout, je suis Heda.

— Encore ce petit discours débile ? Je me le ressasse depuis trois mois, essayant de penser comme toi à ce moment-là. Je n'en trouve pas la logique. En tant que Commandante, ton peuple est prioritaire, d'accord. Toujours en tant que Commandante, ne dois-tu pas respecter tes alliances, au lieu de les briser ? Dois-tu embrasser n'importe qui ? »

La Dirigeante des douze Clans se figea à ces mots. Elle n'avait nul droit, en effet, d'embrasser quiconque, encore moins de vivre une quelconque relation.

« Pourquoi, Lexa ? Tu as tout détruit. Un peuple entier, moi. Tu as détruit la vie que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble. Après ta proposition, j'étais prête à te suivre. Je… »

Clarke se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cette phrase, elle n'y parvenait pas. Lexa luttait, elle aussi, pour retenir ses larmes. Elle chuchota :

— « Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal, Clarke. Je n'aurais pas pu. »

La jeune fille blonde redressa la tête, plus que surprise. La brune continua sur sa lancée :

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'exiles ou que tu deviennes celle que tu es maintenant. »

La fille du Ciel hocha la tête, avala sa salive :

— « Cela ne t'a pas empêché de le faire.

— Non, en effet.

— Trois cents personnes innocentes. Des femmes, des enfants. J'ai assassiné des enfants, Lexa. »

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Clarke, qui les essuya. Elle gardait cela en elle depuis trois mois. Les émotions qu'elle cachait depuis le Mont Weather devaient s'extérioriser :

« Le pire, est que je suis la seule qui semble s'en soucier. Ton peuple accorde-t-il donc si peu d'importance aux génocides ? Aux crimes contre l'humanité ? C'est ce que j'ai gâché. Le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait. Je suis perdue, Lexa. Tout le monde pense que rien ne m'effraie. C'est faux. J'ai peur, le soir, de fermer les yeux : je les vois tous, toutes ces personnes que j'ai tuées. Je te vois me trahir. À chaque fois, il y a ce vide, comme un membre manquant. Si ton abandon m'a meurtrie, Lexa, que tirer ce maudit levier m'a détruite, alors te revoir m'achève. Je lutte contre une douleur incessante. Je ne le puis plus. Sans doute qu'en te tuant, la douleur sera moins grande. Si ce n'est que je ne peux te tuer. J'en suis incapable. Cette douleur, je la ressentirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. »

Le visage entre ses mains, Wanheda tomba enfin à genoux sur le sol glacé, ses larmes étant revenues. Heda pleurait également. Silencieusement. À cet instant, ce n'étaient plus que deux adolescentes. La brune se pencha vers la blonde :

— « Je comprends. Si ma mort peut t'aider, je te donne ce que tu veux, car je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle releva la tête pour voir celle qu'elle haïssait se trancher le poignet avec son couteau. Elle tenta, trop tard, de l'arrêter : Lexa s'était déjà profondément entaillée les veines.

Avant de perdre connaissance, les yeux d'émeraude plongèrent dans l'océan profond de ceux de la fille du Ciel. Celle-ci réceptionna la jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés. Elle prit le poignet de cette dernière dans sa main, pressa le plus fort possible. Malgré sa panique, elle réalisa qu'appeler à l'aide ne servait à rien.

Clarke coucha Lexa sur le sol, chercha ses bourses de premiers secours accrochées à sa ceinture, avant de se souvenir que les hommes de la nation des Glaces les lui avaient prises. Sans hésiter, elle arracha sa manche afin de la nouer autour de la blessure, d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Elle serra au maximum le nœud. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que l'hémorragie avait cessé, elle hurla de toutes ses forces, tout en pleurant.

Heda restait inconsciente, allongée sur le sol. Ce suicide semblait impossible à Wanheda. Elle ne pouvait y croire, sauf si la Commandante avait en tête un plan particulier.

Décidée à avoir des réponses, Clarke sécha ses larmes. Elle prit délicatement Lexa dans ses bras et s'orienta en direction des guerriers de la Dirigeante des douze Clans.

* * *

Vous allez surement vous demander pourquoi ?

Et bien vous aurez plus d'infos au chapitre prochain .

Prochainement : Un nouveau personnage , des explications houleuses et Clarke qui apprend a connaitre le vrai visage du monde ...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Voila le nouveau chapitre, Le chapitre ou l'histoire va vraiment commencer .

Le nouveau personnage sort purement de mon imagination et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré son attitude détestable du début.

Voila voila .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke trouva enfin le campement , la nuit tombait . Elle entra a penne dans le camp qu'elle se fit encercler par les guerriers . Tous avaient un air offensif et avait dégainés leurs armes . Une femme d'environ 25 ans s'approcha d'elle et non sans lui envoyer un regard noir , pris le pouds de Lexa . Elle parue soulagée quand elle en sentit un .

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Demanda elle .

\- Elle … s'est tranchée les veines .

Répondit Clarke en se doutant que les autres ne la croiraient pas . Mais au contraire , la femme se tourna vers ses semblables et leurs adressa un sourire, elle se tourna ensuite vers Clarke .

\- Bienvenue Wanheda .

Les autres aussi lui sourièrent . Clarke ne comprenait pas du tout ce changement d'attitude . Un homme grand et au cheveux presque blanc lui fit signe de venir vers lui . Elle hésita mais le suivit dans une tante qui semblait servir d'infirmerie . La femme de tout a l'heure était la aussi .

\- Met la ici .

Lui dit l'homme en lui indiquant un lit libre . Clarke s'y dirigea et posa Lexa doucement sur le matelas . Elle regarda quelques secondes le visage de la commandante qui paraissait si paisible malgré les gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son front due a parte de sang . Elle pris ensuite son poignet blessé . Le sang avait arrêté de couler . Malgré sa haine , elle fut soulagée de savoir que Lexa était hors de danger, ce qui n'était pas normal . Alors qu'elle allait pour reposer sa main , les doigts de Lexa se refermèrent faiblement sur les siens .

Clarke fut surprise et en voyant que Lexa était toujours inconsciente .

Les deux guerriers qui observaient la scène attentivement échangèrent un regard entendu quand ils notèrent le mouvement de leur commandante .

Clarke était quand a elle de plus en plus perdue , elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Lexa et sortie de la tente . La femme qui avait parlé a Lexa sur le champ de bataille lui fit a son tour signe de venir , elle debout près du feu avec deux autres personnes assises .

Clarke s'approcha , peu sure d'elle . La femme lui fit un énorme sourire et lui faisant signe de s'asseoir . Clarke s'exécuta et en profita pour détailler cette personne , elle devait avoir la environ 20 ans , une demi-tête de plus qu'elle , des cheveux bruns et un joli visage qui sembla soudainement familier a Clarke .

\- Bonsoir Wanheda .

La salua la femme .

\- Ou préfère tu qu'on t'appelle Clarke ?

\- Oui Clarke c'est mieux .

La fille lui fit encore un sourire .

\- Je peut savoir vos nom a vous ?

Demanda Clarke .

\- Moi c'est Epsilon , elle c'est Lambda et lui Delta .

Clarke fronça les sourcils , tout ces noms elle les avait déjà entendu .

\- Mais ce n'est pas des noms ça ? C'est des …

\- Lettres grecques , et oui .

\- Ça ne m'avance pas a grand-chose tout ça .

\- Je vais t'expliquer : nous sommes la Guilde du Crépuscule , sous les ordres du commandant , mais avec Lexa c'est différent elle est comme l'une des notre et ses secrets sont nos secrets . Bref nous somme l'élite de son armée et n'intervenons que quand elle nous le demande en personne mais il est rare que nous puissions tous répondre a son appel. Nous sommes en tout 23 , l'un de nous , Iota , a déserté . Nous sommes très soudé et très peu de gents son au courant de notre existence .

\- Ravie de faire partie de la confidence .

Dit Clarke étonnée et confuse que de parfaits inconnus lui livre gratuitement un secret visiblement bien gardé .

\- Et pourquoi c'est différent avec Lexa ?

\- Oh ! Et bien disons que … c'est ma sœur

Clarke rata un battement , comment c'était possible ? Lexa , une sœur ? Difficile a croire . Mais pourtant en regardant plus attentivement elle vit que en effet la parenté entre Lexa et Epsilon était évidente , voila pourquoi cette Epsilon lui paraissait familière.

\- Lexa a ... une sœur ?

\- J'en suis la preuve vivante .

Répondit Epsilon visiblement amusée .

\- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi .

\- Elle ne parle pas beaucoup , c'est quelqu'un de très secret .

\- Sans blague .

Ironisa Clarke .

C'est a ce moment que l'homme qui l'avait mené a la tente entra dans le cercle . Epsilon se leva et l'embrassa .

\- Clarke je te présente Mu .

\- Enchanté .

Dit le nommé Mu .

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi .

Répondit Clarke .

\- Bon ou en étions nous ?

Demanda Epsilon en se rasseyant, Mu a ses coté .

\- On parlait de Lexa et du fait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confie .

\- A oui ! Elle t'a parlé d'elle ?

\- Heu … un peu .

Hésita Clarke .

\- Intéressant , de quoi donc ?

Les 4 guerriers assis avec elle était maintenant suspendu a ses lèvres attendant avec impatience ses prochains mots .

\- Elle m'a parlé de Costia .

Sachant que les soldats de la guilde connaissaient Lexa mieux que personne , évoquer le nom de Costia devait suffire a leur faire comprendre . En effet tout les visages prirent une expression surprise et surtout s'imprégnèrent d'une tristesse immense .

\- Je vois .

Chuchota Epsilon en se forçant a ravaler ses larmes .

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

\- Rien .

Silence .

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime ?

Demanda Mu . Clarke se raidit et croisa son regard , en acquiesçant .

\- Oui je m'en doutait .

\- Non , tu ne comprend pas (repris Mu) Depuis la mort de Costia , Lexa est devenue inaccessible même par nous , quiconque ravivait le souvenir le Costia , quiconque lui manquait de respect , elle le tuait sans réfléchir . Mais depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré , nous voyons tous que sa joie de vivre est revenue , quand elle a su que Azgeda t'avait emmené , elle n'a pas hésité a faire appel a nous pour pouvoir être sure de te récupérer vivante , avant d'attaquer elle nous avait dit qu'elle se trancherait les veines si tu n'arrivait pas a la tuer , parce qu'elle savait qu'il restait encore de la Clarke que tu a été avant et que tu ne la laisserait pas mourir . Ensuite tout a l'heure dans la tente elle s'en accrochée a toi alors qu'elle ne cherche jamais le contact humain , elle ne le faisait qu'avec une personne et c'était Costia .

La gorge de Clarke se noua , cela expliquait bien des choses , mais elle trouvait le choix de Lexa complètement stupide et beaucoup trop risqué .

\- Elle m'a embrassée aussi .

Lâcha elle sans vraiment réfléchir . Tout les visages s'illuminèrent .

\- Et ?

Demanda Epsilon .

\- J'y est répondu et je l'ai repoussée .

Dit Clarke penaude de décevoir son petit public . Car en effet les 4 furent déçus .

\- Et elle m'a trahie ensuite .

Fini Clarke . Les autres affichèrent une moue boudeuse , Epsilon regarda Mu avec peine . Clarke n'osait plus dire un mot , bien consciente qu'elle s'était confié a des véritables inconnus , mais elle ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle . Elle ne revenait toujours pas du fait que Lexa pouvait avoir une sœur , qui d'ailleurs s'avérait être une guerrière redoutable qui faisait partie de la plus grosse équipe d'élite de l'armée terrienne et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler . Comment Lexa pouvait garder un aussi gros secret ? Comment pouvait elle cacher qu'elle avait une sœur ? Comment pouvait elle garder tout cela pour elle ? Sans craquer ? Sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'appuyer ?

\- Elle en a besoin .

Dit Epsilon en tournant son regard vers Clarke , qui elle aussi la regarda avec incompréhension , frayeur et surprise . Comment Epsilon avait pu répondre a la question qu'elle n'avait pas posé ? Elle voulut l'interroger du regard mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche .

\- Tu veut la réponse a quelle question ? Le fait du besoin de Lexa ou le fait que je commence a t'effrayer ?

Clarke se leva brusquement faisant quelques pas en arrière , elle commençait a être véritablement épouvantée . Un sourire se fit sur le visage d'Epsilon , elle se leva et s'approcha de Clarke .

\- Il y a tellement de chose que tu ne connaît pas sur ce monde .

Dit Epsilon , le sourire toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres .

\- Epsilon ça suffit .

L'interpella Mu , en se levant a son tour .

\- Non je ne crois pas , elle en veut a ma sœur alors qu'elle ne sait rien ! Elle ne sait pas que Lexa n'arrête pas de la protéger ! Et pourtant la voila a juger ! J'ai senti ses pulsions meurtrières tout a l'heure !

Epsilon fit mine de faire un pas vers Clarke , mais Mu lui saisit le bras en lui parlant en une langue qui n'était pas le Trigedasleng . Clarke n'en comprit pas un mot .

Mais Epsilon regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait et sourit en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres , il avait raison , Lexa leurs avait demandé de tester Clarke , et c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début mais Mu avait raison il fallait peut être y aller moins fort .

Clarke avait inconsciemment empoignée son épée et était sur ses gardes . Les membres de la guilde commençaient sérieusement a devenir de plus en plus étranges . Mu se tourna vers elle et la rassura :

\- N'ai pas peur de nous Clarke , nous avons beaucoup de chose a t'apprendre mais ceci n'est pas le bon moyen .

Il appuya ses derniers mots en regardant Epsilon qui fit la moue et retourna s'asseoir suivie de près par Mu . Clarke, elle, hésitait , ces gents étaient étranges, gênants et mystérieux .

Mu lui fit signe de venir , et après quelques secondes elle décida qu'elle pouvait leurs accorder une relative confiance . Elle s'assit un peu à l'écart et dit d'une voix qu'elle n'espérait pas trop tremblante .

\- J'aimerais des explications maintenant .

\- Nous y venons ( répondit Mu qui visiblement cherchait ses mots) nous avons tous plus ou moins affectés par les radiations ou avons été … disons … influencés par les générations précédentes , il y a trois grandes catégories connues a ce jour : ceux qui naissent difformes , les plus fréquents et les moins chanceux aussi … ceux comme Lexa qui naissent avec le sang noir , plus rare mais également les seuls a pouvoir accepter la Flamme , et puis il y a nous encore plus rare , nous avons un esprit modifié par les radiation , mais pas du mauvais coté , disons que les radiations nous ont permis d'accéder a certaine partie caché de notre cerveau , comme par exemple la télépathie ( Dit il en lui faisant signe que c'est ce qui lui était arrivé tout a l'heure ) ou bouger des objets , ou encore le meilleur d'entre nous parvient a influencer les personnes , a les soumettre a sa propre volonté .

Clarke les regardait les yeux écarquillées , le cœur battant a la chamade .

\- C'est impossible …

Chuchota elle en pensant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre .

\- On parie ?

Demanda Epsilon avec un regard emplis défi . Elle leva la main , son visage se tordit sous la concentration , et sa main se crispa paume vers le haut . Rien ne se produisit pendant quelques secondes , mais , sans aucune explication , une pierre se souleva du sol . Clarke resta bouche bée devant l'inexplicable phénomène . La pierre s'avança vers la main d'Epsilon , toujours aussi concentrée , pour aller se poser délicatement dedans . L'effort fait , la sœur de la commandante aborda un sourire plus que satisfait en voyant l'air choqué de Clarke qui regardait toujours la pierre avec cet air scandalisé .

\- Comment c'est possible ?

Mu lui répondit avec la sourire .

\- Nous ne savons pas nous même comment ça marche , ça marche c'est tout .

\- C'est inconcevable … Tout ceux de la Guilde savent le faire ?

Demanda Clarke curieuse .

\- Non pas du tout ( lui répondit Delta) chacun a sa spécialité , les deux meilleurs télépathes son Epsilon et Mu , les deux savent bouger les objets et de notre groupe aujourd'hui ce sont les meilleurs . Mais le meilleur d'entre nous est Oméga , il contrôle tout , absolument tout . Mais on ne le voit que rarement et il n'accepte quasiment aucune mission , il est le fils du derniers leader de notre ordre .

\- Je ne tiens pas a le rencontrer .

Frissonna Clarke a la pensée qu'un homme pouvait contrôler son esprit toutes ces révélations d'un seul coup était dures a encaisser mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu plus rien ne la surprenait vraiment . Alors qu'elle pensait , Epsilon la regardait avec attention , elle parvenait a lire en elle , mais que ce a quoi elle pensait fort et ne parvenait pas a franchir une barrière solide qui semblait protéger l'esprit de Clarke . Seul une poignée de personne était capable de choses pareilles .

\- Comment tu fait ?

Demanda Epsilon , ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser la question .

\- De quoi ?

Demanda Clarke surprise par la soudaine question énigmatique de Epsilon .

\- Tu protège ton esprit … comment tu fait ?

\- Je quoi ? .

\- Laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil .

Dit Epsilon en se levant et en s'approchant de Clarke qui eut un mouvement de recul , elle se leva pour échapper a la main tendue de Epsilon qui continuait d'avancer vers elle .

\- Voyons Clarke , je ne vais pas te faire de mal .

Elle prit son interlocutrice de vitesse et vint l'attraper par la nuque . Alors qu'elle allait tenter de briser la barrière , elle fut violemment projetée au sol , Clarke était restée tétanisée et n'avait pas esquissée le moindre geste .

Epsilon eu a penne le temps de se redresser que la femme de la tente appela :

\- Lexa s'est réveillée .

Epsilon tourna la tête vers Clarke , toujours immobile . Non ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle pensait , c'était impossible . Elle se releva sans attendre et se rua dans la tente non sans un dernier regard confus pour Clarke , qui elle n'avait rien compris a ce qui venait de se passer . Mu vint la réconforter et lui dit qu'elle n'avait rien a craindre , qu'il y avait une tente pour elle . Sans qu'elle ai eu son mot a dire il l'amena a la-dite tente et, se coucha , toujours aussi chamboulée , sans parvenir a s'endormir .

Elle ne comprenait aucunement ce qui venait de se passer , elle ne l'avait pourtant pas rêvé ? Elle l'avait vécu . Elle avait bien vu cette pierre se soulever comme par enchantement, Epsilon avait bien devinée a quoi elle pensait et comment celle ci s'était elle retrouvé sur le sol sans que personne n'au rien fait . Jamais elle n'aurais pensé cela possible et pourtant .

Cela sortait de l'explicable , comment si peut de personne pouvaient garder un secret si énorme ?

Pourquoi Epsilon l'avait mise dans la confidence ? Tant de question restaient sans réponses , elle voulait des réponses , elle avait besoin de réponses . Cette histoire l'effrayait , mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant , elle voulait être pleinement au courant , elle voulait tout savoir sur cette autre facette du monde qui lui avait été invisible jusqu'à maintenant . Comment n'avait elle pu voir cela plus tôt ? Alors qu'elle était en plein dedans ? …

* * *

VOILAAAA !

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De ces explications ? Et de Epsilon ?

Sérieusement j'adore ce personnage , j'ai longtemps attendu d'en apprendre plus sur la famille de Lexa dans la série mais j'ai été vraiment déçue de n'avoir aucune info sur le sujet , donc je me suis dit que j'allait inventer cette famille !

je doit avouer que au premiers abord , Elle est franchement chiante Epsilon , mais les choses vont changer et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi .

Prochainement: Lexa qui parle avec sa sœur , celle ci qui parle a Clarke , et de second round d'explication du Clexa ...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour

Voila le chapitre 4 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira ... même si c'est peu probable ...

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Laissez nous .

Dit Epsilon , confuse et en colère . Les quelques personnes présentes dans la tente obéirent sans discuter . Lexa était assise sur son lit et regardait son poignet blessé sans rien dire , les yeux dans le vague . Epsilon vint se planter devant elle , mais elle ne leva pas le regard pour autant .

\- Dit moi que j'ai tort .

Chuchota Epsilon , tentant difficilement de contenir sa fureur . Lexa ne lui donna aucune réponse , sa colère monta d'un cran . Elle la saisit par le menton pour la forcer a la regarder, Lexa se laissa faire .

\- DIT MOI QUE J'AI TORT !

Lexa se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur mais continua a la regarder .

\- Tu n'a pas tort …

lâcha Lexa . Epsilon cria de frustration et sans prévenir ni même savoir pourquoi elle gifla sa sœur . Encore une fois Lexa reçu le coup sans rechigner .

\- Mais a quoi tu a pensé en fesant ça ?

Hurla presque Epsilon , sans parvenir a se calmer . Lexa rompit le contact visuel et haussa les épaules , une larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le sol . Epsilon le vit et soupira , elle vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Lexa et reprit plus doucement .

\- Pardonne moi , je n'aurais pas du m'emporter .

Lexa ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration , elle n'avait pas les idées claires a cause de la perte de sang .

\- Elle est partie ?

Demanda elle d'une voix faible .

\- Non … elle est ici … elle va bien .

\- Vous avez réussi a l'amener ici ?

La question surpris Epsilon , qui sourit tendrement .

\- Non , elle est venue seule ... en te portant dans ses bras .

Lexa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma , surprise . Sa tentative de suicide avait portée ses fruits , Clarke était redevenue elle même .

\- Fais moi voir ta main .

Demanda Epsilon . Lexa lui présenta sa main blessé et Epsilon remonta sa manche pour voir .

\- Elle a fait du beau boulot avec les moyens qu'elle avait … je me demande pourquoi elle tient tant a te sauver alors que j'ai clairement sentit des pulsions meurtrières lorsque vous étiez face a face tout a l'heure .

Une marque sur la peau de Lexa attira l'attention d'Epsilon , cela ressemblait a une ecchymose . Elle passa son doigt dessus et ferma les yeux en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait .

\- Tu risques ta vie pour elle .

Murmura elle .

\- Je ne peut pas me permettre de la perdre elle aussi .

Lui répondit Lexa sur le même ton .

\- Je veux bien le comprendre Lexa mais … c'est trop , tu ne tiendras pas cette fois , tu vas mourir … l'affection que tu a pour elle t'aveuglent .

\- Je sais ce que je ressent pour elle , et cela n'aveugle en rien mon jugement , je sais que si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et bien soit, je mourrais , mais au moins je l'aurait protégée jusqu'au bout .

\- Je … je ne pense pas qu'elle n'ai aucun sentiments envers toi .

Lexa se figea , avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qu'elle regarda avec insistance .

\- Je ne suis sure de rien (s'empressa d'ajouter Epsilon ) Mais vu son comportement je ne suis pas vraiment sure qu'elle veuille te tuer .

Lexa tourna doucement la tête de droite a gauche avant de dire :

\- Si seulement tu avais raison .

Epsilon se leva .

\- Je vais essayer de l'approcher , toi dors , tu en a besoin .

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Epsilon regarda le sol .

\- Depuis Costia tu n'est plus celle que j'ai connue . Tu est devenue froide tu a perdu ta joie de vivre … tu souffres constamment . Mais j'ai l'impression que Clarke aussi a souffert , beaucoup , et je sais , je le voit tu a besoins d'elle . J'ai sentit chez Clarke cette même destruction , ce même manque … j'ai le pressentiment que si vous parvenez a êtres plus proches , si elle te pardonnait , vous pourriez vraiment vous venir en aide mutuellement , vous aider a vous relever et a guérir ensemble … et pourquoi pas vous aimer . Alors en tant que Epsilon sœur dévouée de la commandante je me dois de te rendre heureuse quel qu'en soit le prix … de vous rendre heureuses .

Sur ces derniers mot elle quitta la chambre , laissant derrière elle une Lexa touchée et émue par les paroles de sa sœur .

Epsilon souriait , elle avait pensé chaque mot de ce qu'elle avait dit a Lexa . Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi a calmer le lion , il fallait qu'elle s'entretienne avec un dragon , brisée et en colère .

Arrivée devant la tente que elle et les autres avaient monté a l'intention de Clarke , elle se stoppa devant le pans de toile , hésitante . Et si la Skaikru était en colère contre elle ? Et si elle ne pouvait l'arrêter qu'en la tuant et ainsi perdre a jamais sa sœur ?

Elle chassa ces idées noires de son esprit , et appela :

\- Clarke ?

La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard .

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Epsilon .

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Parler c'est tout .

Silence . Epsilon eut peur que Clarke lui en veuille pour l'incident de tout a l'heure . Mais sa frayeur fut de courte durée , Clarke écarta le pans de toile et lui fit signe d'entrer . Ce qu'elle fit . Clarke alluma quelques bougies pour qu'elles puissent se voir et lui fit signe de prendre un siège . Epsilon ne se fit pas prier et s'assit .

\- Je tenais a te présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour ma réaction un peu violente de tout a l'heure .

\- Ce n'est rien .

Dit Clarke en s'asseyant a son tour sur le lit .

\- Lexa va bien ?

La question surpris Epsilon qui s'empêcha de sourire .

\- Oui , elle est un peu chamboulée et fatiguée mais ça va .

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler …

\- Et pourtant il le faut .

Epsilon s'approchait doucement du sujet .

\- Je sais … mais la revoir m'effraie , je … quand je vois son visage je la revois en train de me trahir , je me revois enlever l'air des poumons de 300 personnes … et c'est trop dur .

Clarke baissa la tête , elle devrait se méfier de Epsilon mais pourtant elle lui inspirait confiance malgré l'incident précédent .

\- Il faut au moins que tu tente de t'expliquer avec elle .

\- Je ne peut pas …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais encore vouloir la tuer ( elle se leva et cria tout en pleurant ) ET QUE JE NE VEUT PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL ! ( Elle retomba sur le lit , le visage dans les mains ) Je ne veut lui faire de mal …

Epsilon vint s'asseoir a coté d'elle comme elle l'avait fait avec Lexa .

\- Pourtant je devrais ( Repris Clarke en sanglotant ) Mais je ne peut pas … je ne veux pas , et pourtant quand je vais me retrouver devant elle , je vais lui cracher tout mon venin … je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça … je …

\- C'est parce que tu est un humain Clarke , nous sommes tous indécis .

\- Non c'est différent , j'ai toujours été sure dans mes choix , je ne changeait jamais d'attitude au derniers moments … avant que je ne la rencontre … elle ma perdue … elle me perd toujours …  
Elle y était , le sujet que voulait aborder Epsilon était la , a partir de maintenant ça allait être délicat .

\- Pourquoi tu te sent perdue avec elle ?

Clarke releva la tête , regarda Epsilon avec ses yeux remplis de larmes .

\- Si je te le dit tu iras tout lui dire .

\- Alors il y a bien quelque chose .

Clarke regarda ses mains .

\- Oui …

Chuchota elle . Ça y est ! Il fallait y aller avec des pincettes .

\- Avant sa trahison , oui il y avait quelque chose .

Raté . Epsilon se retint de crier de frustration , car elle savait que Clarke mentait , ou qu'elle était trop aveuglée par sa haine pour voir la vérité en face . Avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit , Clarke repris la parole .

\- La première fois que je l'ai vue elle m'a véritablement terrifiée , j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place tellement son regard était froid , je pensait vraiment qu'elle allait me tuer ce jour la . Pourtant elle a empêchée Indra de le faire et elle a été la seule a me faire confiance au début . Ensuite on a créée l'alliance entre nos deux peuples malgré toutes les pertes qui en ont découlé . Étant alliées et nous deux leader de notre peuples nous en sommes venues a nous côtoyer tout les jours . Au plus j'étais a ses cotés au plus je voyais Lexa a travers la commandante . J'apprenais à la connaître , j'en suis même venue a apprécier sa compagnie . Et puis plus les jours passaient plus je la trouvais attirante , et puis elle avait toujours ce comportement différent lorsque nous nous retrouvions toute les deux . Puis un jour on a eu un désaccord , qui nous a menées à une dispute … j'ai été infecte avec elle et elle , elle na pas cherchée à me faire du mal , je suis sure que cela ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit . Ce même jour elle m'a avoué tenir a moi et m'a embrassée . Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais attendu ce moment depuis longtemps déjà , alors j'y ai répondu . C'était vraiment parfait , elle était parfaite , et je n'avais plus qu'une envie c'était de me jeter sur elle . Mais j'ai pris peur , j'avais peur de ce qui aurait pus lui arriver si les gents l'apprenaient , ce qui aurait pu m'arriver à moi . Alors j'ai faite la chose qui m'étais inconcevable : je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai sortit une excuse bidon . Sur le coup je ne me suis pas dit que je lui avait donnée un faux espoir , que je lui avait brisée le cœur . Non . Je ne l'ai réalisée que quand je me suis exilée . C'est la aussi que j'ai compris que si son abandon avait été si douloureux c'était simplement parce que j'étais amoureuse d'elle .

Clarke termina son explication . Epsilon souriait , Clarke aimait , ou avait aimée Lexa . Elle ne pus s'empêcher de poser la question .

\- tu _était_ amoureuse d'elle ?

Pas de réponse , c'était bon signe . Clarke ferma les yeux essayant de trouver la réponse juste a cette question on ne peut plus délicate .

\- Disons que je la hais plus que tout mais qu'elle ne me laissera jamais indifférente .

Epsilon hocha la tête satisfaite .

\- Décrire ses sentiments envers toi est moins long et plus simple .

\- Ah ?

\- Elle _est_ et _restera_ folle amoureuse de toi .

La gorge de Clarke se noua encore une fois face à ces paroles .

\- Je … je sais …

Dit elle la voix tremblante .

\- Mais je ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut … pas avant de l'avoir pardonnée … et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais …

Epsilon se leva .

\- Parle lui , dit lui tout ce que tu a a lui dire , et vois par le suite .

Elle fit mine se sortir quand Clarke l'interpella :

\- Epsilon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci … il fallait vraiment que j'en parle . Mais s'il te plais … ne lui en parle pas .

Epsilon hésita avant de donner son accord et de repartir vers la tante de Lexa .

Arrivé elle s'assit a coté de sa sœur qui s'était endormie , elle lui caressa la joue en chuchotant :

\- Tu vas encaisser encore un peu … mais elle t'aime .

Elle sourit et repartit rejoindre Mu dans leurs propre tente .

Le lendemain Clarke s'éveilla dans la tente . Elle avait passé toute la soiré a cogiter sur ce que Epsilon lui avait dit et même si blesser Lexa était en se moment la dernière de ses volontés , elle savait qu'en se retrouvant devant elle , elle n'allait pas hésiter a le faire . et se leva lourdement , s'habilla , attacha ses cheveux en une tresse grossière et sortit de sa tente . Il était encore tôt , environ 7 heure du matin , mais tout le monde s'affairait déjà au travail . Chacun fesait sa propre tache sans broncher , tous a rigolaient ensemble et se parlaient de choses et d'autres , sous cet angle ils n'avaient vraiment rien de combattants d'élites. Au milieux du camp , assise sur un rondin de bois , les yeux perdus dans les flammes , se trouvait Lexa . Clarke fit son possible pour refouler la colère qui monta en elle dès qu'elle aperçu la commandante . Elle pris une grande inspiration et marcha en direction d'Epsilon qui parlait avec Mu en déplaçant des bûches . La sœur de la commandante tourna son attention vers elle et son regard s'illumina en voyant Clarke .

\- Je ne peut pas .

Lui dit elle quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur

\- Mais si tu peut , elle ne va pas te manger .

Clarke rougit . Epsilon compris que ces mots n'étaient pas les meilleurs dans ce cas la .

\- Enfin tu m'a comprise … vous êtes toute les deux dans un sale état , franchement Clarke tu ne devrais pas trop attendre .

\- Mais je …

\- Il n'y a rien de plus a dire .

Et Epsilon lui tourna le dos . Clarke compris que la discussion avec elle était terminée , elle prit son courage a deux mains et se dirigea vers le feu ou Lexa était assise . Mais cette dernière leva le regard vers elle et Clarke perdit ses moyens ,se figea et fit demi tour . Clarke ne tenta plus de l'approcher et resta en retrait dans la foret environnante . Le soir vint sans tarder et elle n'osa même pas aller manger . Elle observait la scène depuis les bois et chacun commença a renter dans sa tente , seule Epsilon et Lexa restaient sur place . Lexa avait toujours cet air inconsolable et Epsilon tentait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral . Clarke profita de se moment pour rentrer dans les cercle de feu . La haine montait chaque seconde en elle , mais elle parla d'une voix qu'elle n'espérait pas trop vibrante :

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une discussion .

Lexa leva le regard vers elle et se leva , elle aussi avait elle appréhendé ce moment pendant toute la journée ? Elle se retrouva en face de Clarke et sentit sa colère , elle déglutit et fini par dire :

\- On sera plus a l'aise dans ma tente .

Sans en ajouter plus elle partie en direction d'une tente qui devait être la sienne . Une fois a l'intérieur , elle invita Clarke a s'asseoir mais celle ci refusa , Epsilon ,elle, pris ses aises , envieuse d'assister au second round .

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler , mais je sais que c'est la seule chose a faire .

Commença Clarke . Lexa ferma les yeux sous la violence des mots et répondit avec ce calme dont elle fesait toujours preuve :

\- Bonjour a toi aussi Clarke , tu a raison parler et le seule chose a faire .

\- Vas y explique-toi .

\- Je n'ai rien a expliquer , tout ce qu'i savoir tu le sait déjà .

\- Sauver ton peuple ? Ouais … la rengaine de d'habitude quoi , tu n'a aucune autre excuse ?

\- Je n'ai pas a m'excuser , j'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire .

Clarke écarquilla les yeux .

\- Tu a fais ce que tu avait a faire ? Sauver ton peuple , en détruire un autre ? C'est ce que tu avait a faire ? C'est a cause de toi que j'ai du tirer ce maudit levier ! Je n'aurais jamais eu a le faire si tu ne m'avait pas abandonné lâchement sans même te retourner .

Silence . Lexa regardait le sol avant de dire .

\- Je me suis retournée … quand je suis revenue j'ai …

\- Tait toi ! ( la coupa Clarke) comme si tu était revenue ! Comme si tu en avait quelque chose a faire de moi !

Les mots eurent un effet destructeurs dans la poitrine de Lexa , qui s'empêcha de pleurer . Epsilon ne réagissait pas , elle regardait la scène qui montait en tension a chaque secondes .

\- Parler avec toi était une très très mauvaise idée !

Cracha Clarke avant de continuer encore plus amèrement .

\- Maintenant je vais retourner dans mon domaine , aller au poste d'échange toute les fin de semaine et baiser la fille qui la tien , comme a mon habitude .

Lexa eu un rictus de colère a l'évocation de cette fille .

\- Car oui elle est a mes pieds (repris Clarke sur un ton mauvais) ils sont tous a mes pieds , il me craignent plus qu'il ne te craignent toi , incroyable non ?

Lexa ferma les yeux en tentant de ravaler sa colère qui montait petit a petit . Clarke était partie , elle ne pouvais plus s'arrêter , elle savait qu'elle réagirai de cette manière . Elle avait bien l'intention de faire craquer Lexa . Alors elle ajouta sur un ton moqueur .

\- Serait tu jalouse ? Hein ? Jalouse de cette fille incroyable qui me fait passer des nuits de rêves et que je fait gémir ?

Epsilon secoua la tête , comme elle lui avait dit hier Clarke était incapable de se retenir lorsqu'elle était face a la commandante et malgré l'incroyable self-control de Lexa , cette dernière ne résisterait pas longtemps a la provocation , surtout si Clarke venait a parler du sujet tabou .

\- Mais peut être que tu ne comprend pas de quoi je parle ? Peut être que tu est vierge après tout ?

Epsilon se retint de pouffer de rire : Lexa , vierge ? Quelle blague . Mais elle perdit vite son sourire en pensant a quoi Clarke pouvait faire allusion . La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa , elle n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps sous l'agression de Clarke .

\- Peut être que tu n'a pas eu le temps de sauter Costia avant qu'on ne lui arrache la tête des épaules .

La respiration d'Epsilon s'arrêta brusquement , Lexa se raidit en écarquillant les yeux sans redresser la tête elle fusilla Clarke du regard . Aussitôt qu'elle avait dit ses mot Clarke s'en voulut atrocement , et quand elle vit le regard assassin de Lexa posé sur elle , elle compris que ces mots elle n'aurait jamais , au grand jamais du les prononcer . Lexa se décomposait littéralement , comment Clarke pouvait lui faire vivre de telles atrocités ? Son cœur laissa place a un trou béant , et une haine sans nom vint prendre possession de son corps tout entier , comment osait elle ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra , cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait ressentit pareille colère , pareille trahison et qui plus est de la part de la personne par laquelle elle pensait être comprise . Ses muscles se mirent a trembler tout seuls et elle ne pouvait pas se contenir tellement la douleur était grande .

Elle respirait de plus en plus fort et retenait toujours ses larmes .

Pendant quelques seconde se fut le calme plat dans la tente , personne ne parla , personne ne respira , sans prévenir Lexa se jeta sur Clarke avec violence . Sans que Clarke ai pu réagir elle lui saisit le bras et le tordit dans son dos de manière douloureuse . Elle avait envie de le lui casser . Clarke étouffa un gémissement . Et Lexa approcha sa bouche de son oreille en sifflant :

\- Qui est tu pour juger petite traînée ? Qui est tu ? Comment ose tu utiliser mon passé pour me blesser ? C'est inhumain ! ( Les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur les joues e Lexa qui n'en pouvait plus) je ne t'ai jamais fait ça ! Pourtant je le pourrait crois moi ! Je pourrait parler de ton père , de Wells , d'Atom , des 300 guerriers que tu a brûlé vifs , de Finn , du Mont Weather ! Pourtant je ne le fait pas ! Parce que je te respecte ! Pourquoi toi tu ne respecte pas mon passé ? ( Lexa sera un peut plus le bras de Clarke qui pleurait non pas de douleur mais de déchirement ) tu est fière de coucher avec une vendeuse ? Tant mieux pour toi ! Je suis fière d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un parce que je l'aimais et pas pour satisfaire mon envie de sexe !

A ces mots elle lâcha Clarke qui s'effondra sur le sol , et sans un regard pour elle , Lexa sortit dans la nuit . Clarke tomba au sol dans une plainte . Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots avant de pleurer ouvertement en hurlant sa peine , elle avait dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait même pas , comme d'habitude sa colère l'avait emporté sur la maturité . Elle avait blessé Lexa de la pire des manière , ravivant un passé douloureux , elle s'en voulut tellement , elle aurait voulut disparaître de ce monde et de la vie de celle dont elle venait de briser le cœur . Elle se trouvait pitoyable , médiocre , elle se traita intérieurement de tout les noms , si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière , si seulement …. Lexa allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace sans se faire honte et se dégoûter . Epsilon vint la prendre dans ses bras et Clarke s'y blottit et relâcha tout son désespoir en criant encore plus fort .

* * *

Bon Voila ... désolé .

Je doit vous avouer que j'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre , quand je le lit ça me laisse un sale goût amer ...

 **Prochainement :** Clarke qui saisit l'ampleur de son erreur , des flash-back et encore des flash-back .


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je vous pris de me pardonner ce retard.

Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'ai même du le diviser en deux tellement il était énorme.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Lexa courrait dans les bois en pleurant, elle aussi, soudain sans prévenir ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'accrocha a un arbre, elle s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains et de lâcher un hurlement déchirant. Elle se redressa et hurla a la lune sans retenue aucune.

Elle relâcha toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse accumulée depuis des années. Elle subissait en ce moment même la réouverture d'une plaie qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisée, une blessure si profonde que le plus puissant remède n'y avait rien changé. Elle avait passé tellement de temps a s'habituer a cette douleur, qui, elle le savait, la suivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et voila que Clarke détruisait tout ce qu'elle avait construit pour se protéger en boostant le mal avec violence.

Si il y avait une personne qu'elle croyait incapable dire de telles atrocités c'était bien Clarke. Pourquoi ? Elle la faisait culpabiliser, s'en vouloir, et maintenant elle la faisait souffrir en ravivant son passé douloureux. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit de telles choses elle l'aurait tué sans aucun doute, mais il s'agissait de Clarke, et même si elle y mettait toute sa volonté elle ne pourrait pas lui infliger pareille douleur.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en sanglotant, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle se redressa et s'adossa a l'arbre le plus proche. Elle comprenait que Clarke soit en colère mais de la à être aussi cruelle… les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues finirent par se calmer. Et les souvenirs amers enfouis dans sa mémoire remontèrent contre sa volonté.

* * *

Clarke, elle aussi, après avoir vidé son corps de toute son eau finit par reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Elle se sépara lentement des bras d'Epsilon et se leva. Elle s'avança en chancelant d'un siège et s'affala dessus. Epsilon vint prendre place en face d'elle et tenta de capter son regard fuyant.

\- Première chose a savoir sur Lexa, ne jamais la provoquer et surtout ne jamais évoquer Costia et encore moins l'insulter, elle a tué pour moins que ça.

Clarke, qui ne regardait toujours pas Epsilon, ferma carrément les yeux dans l'espoir de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Une peine immense l'avait saisit, elle ne parvenait pas a passer a coté et elle ne savait pas si elle le pourrait un jour.

Epsilon aurait du être en colère, mais au contraire elle la prenait en pitié, elle avait déjà vu des gent en colère perdre totalement le contrôle, elle l'avait elle même expérimenté et elle savait comme cela pouvait être destructeur.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais ?

Demanda Clarke d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il vas juste falloir que tu t'excuse auprès d'elle et tu vas devoir être convaincante car là, tu es allé trop loin.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas pensé un mot.

\- Je m'en doute, quand tu m'a dit que tu risquait d'être agressive avec elle, je doit t'avouer que je ne pensait pas que tu irais aussi fort.

\- Moi non plus…

Un silence pesant s'installa que Clarke brisa.

\- Tu la connaissais ?

\- Qui ?

\- Costia.

\- Oui… je la connaissais, on la connaissait tous.

\- Parle moi d'elle.

La demande surpris un peu Epsilon, elle ferma les yeux consciente de devoir parler de choses qui ne concernaient que Costia et Lexa. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de raviver des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peut.

\- S'il te plais.

Le ton suppliant de Clarke et son air larmoyant firent céder Epsilon qui réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas comment commencer à expliquer une relation de 4 des plus mouvementé.

\- Costia avait quelques mois de plus que nous et venait d'un village écarté. Lexa et elle se sont rencontrées lors de la cérémonie du choix ou nos supérieurs choisissent leurs seconds. Et pour te dire elle se sont détestées dès le début, du haut de leurs 13 ans elles sont devenue rivales.

* * *

Lexa se rappela sa première altercation avec Costia :

 _Lexa courrait dans les rues, comme à son habitude, elle était en retard. La foule se fesait déjà sur la place de Polis. Elle bouscula des gents sans ménagement pour aller se placer avec les autres de son ages pour devenir second. Étant une nightblood elle pouvait être sure d'être choisie par une personne haut placé. Elle allait enfin parvenir a la file ou se trouvait les autres quand on la poussa, elle parvint avec penne a retrouver son équilibre. Elle regarda celui qui l'avait brusqué, ou plutôt celle. Une fille de son age, sans doute en retard elle aussi lui fesait face. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux gris clair, la peau mate, légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Lexa était la meilleure de sa promotion, très irritable et dure a cuire s'approcha de cette fille et lui dit :_

 _\- Pousse toi de la !_

 _\- Un problème ?_

 _\- T'es sur mon chemin, je suis en retard !_

 _\- C'est pas mon soucis._

\- _Laisse moi passer c'est un conseil._

 _La fille se rap_ _p_ _roch_ _a_ _d'elle et_ _la regarda de haut._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, petite naine ?_

 _C'était le mot de trop, Lexa se jeta sur la fille immergeant sur la place au yeux de tous, les futurs second s'écartèrent. Sous les yeux des guerriers, Lexa et la fille s'affrontèrent. Les coup s'échangeait et personne n'intervenait. Soudain la fille trouva une faille dans la défense de Lexa et en profita. D'un crocher elle étala Lexa sur le sol._

 _Epsilon, avec les autres seconds, s'amusait de la scène, la fille avait fait l'erreur de provoquer Lexa, et tout le monde le savait que Lexa était une casse cou._

 _Lexa resta au sol sonné_ _e_ _, cela fesait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris un coup comme celui-ci._ _L'autre s'approcha d'elle, ce qui fut une erreur. Lexa balaya le sol avec sa jambe et faucha la fille au niveau des chevilles, elle manga le sable la seconde suivante. Lexa en profita pour se relever, elle passa une main sur sa bouche douloureuse et la ramena couverte de sang. Elle dégaina son sabre et cria :_

 _\- Aller debout !_

 _L'autre ne se fit pas prier et se releva tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau, elle se jeta instantanément sur Lexa qui esquivait ou paraît chacun de ses coup avec une facilité dé_ _concertante. Si elles voulai_ _en_ _t impressionner leurs supérieur_ _s_ _c'était réussi, ils les regardaient avec fascination, rediscutant sur leur choix._

 _La fille exécuta un mouvement latéral et rapide_ _d_ _u bras. Lexa recula son torse et esquiva encore une fois, elle profita de sa position pour_ _envoyer son pied dans le b_ _uste_ _de son adversaire. Cette dernière fit deux pas en arrière sous la puissance du_ _coup. Les deux jeunes filles se défièrent du regard et lancèrent le dernier assaut, elles prirent_ _chacune leurs élan et se sautèrent dessus. L'impact fut rude, les deux filles se retrouvèrent prisonnières des bras de leurs supérieurs, ils les avaient empêché_ _s_ _de s'ent_ _re-_ _tuer parce que c'est ce qui serait arrivé. Lexa cessa de se débattre et les maîtres la lâchèrent, et en firent de même pour la fille._

 _\- Rangez-vous avec les autres !_

 _Rugit Anya. Celle qui ne choisissait que l'élite des second_ _s_ _. La_ _plus haut placé_ _e_ _dans la hiérarchie, la chef du peuple des arbres._

 _Lexa et la fille n'hésitèrent pas a obéir et firent ce qu'on leurs ordonnait. Elle se rangèrent le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre. Les guerriers passèrent et choisirent_ _leurs second. Lexa était encore bouillonnante et ne prêta pas attention_ _à_ _qui choisissait qui. A la fin il ne restait plus que elle et la fille de tout a l'heure. Et c'était Anya et son bras droit qui leurs faisait face. Lexa fusilla du regard l'autre fille. Les autres seconds regardai_ _en_ _t en silence en compagnie de leurs nouveau_ _x_ _maître_ _s_ _. Anya fit signe au deux jeune filles d'approcher, ce qu'elle_ _s_ _firent._

 _\- Vous vous êtes bien battue_ _s_ _,_ _à_ _votre age je ne pensai_ _s_ _pas cela_ _possible. Vous_ _comprendrez_ _que j'ai du vous arrêter car on ne pouvai_ _t_ _pas se permettre de perdre deux éléments comme vous deux, le choix pour no_ _u_ _s est fait._

 _Lexa et l'autre se figèrent._

 _\- Je te choisis Lexa._

 _Prononça Anya un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lexa se contracta, elle, le second d' Anya ?_

 _Elle ne pus qu'acquiescer de la tête._

 _\- Quand a toi Costia, tu deviendra le second de Toka, ma fid_ _èle et loyale camarade._

 _Lexa connaissait maintenant son nom : Costia._

 _Les deux se lancèrent des regards noirs et Anya repris la parole._

 _\- Ne soyez pas infecte l'une avec l'autre, vous allez être amenées a beaucoup vous côtoyer, alors rendez les choses plus agréables. Vous allez être rivale sans aucun doute mais cela ne veut pas dire se détester. Faites la paix, Maintenant !_

 _Dur comme premier ordre, Lexa se tourna vers Costia, et cracha en un Trigedasleng violent :_

 _\- Oso gonplei don jos stot au !(Notre combat ne fait que commencer !)_

 _Costia, sourit et lui répondit plus calmement :_

 _\- Yu nami. (Tu a raison.)_

 _Et elles firent volte face, allant avec leurs maîtres respectifs._

* * *

\- Voilà comment elles se sont rencontrées.

Fini de raconter, Epsilon. Clarke avait attentivement écouté, Lexa avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque.

\- Leur relation n'a pas bien débuté en tout cas.

\- Non en effet, et cela a duré pendant environ 1 ans, elles se haïssaient et cherchaient toutes les deux a devenir meilleure que l'autre, elles étaient les deux plus talentueuses de notre promotion et ne laissaient personne les devancer. Lexa apprenait en parallèle le commandement et Costia la divination. Elles s'en sont mis plein la tête durant une année se battaient toujours ensemble, faisaient toujours les exercices demandé ensemble pour voir qui ferait le mieux, elles se disputaient sans arrêt, mais tout le monde le voyait, malgré leurs rivalités elles avait développées un profond respect l'une pour l'autre. Deux orphelines brisées qui s'affrontaient pour devenir plus fortes et se changer en ce dont elles on toujours rêvé. Cela aurais pu durer encore longtemps si Costia n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ressentait plus que du respect pour Lexa, ce qui a fait que Lexa aussi a vu derrière l'animosité et l'envie de compétition pour voir que elle aussi elle n'était pas indifférente.

* * *

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire en repensant a se jour ou sa vie avait été bouleversée :

 _Voilà un ans que Lexa est la seconde de Anya et Costia celle de Toka, voila un ans que chaque soir les deux reste tard sur le terrain d'entraînement pour ce battre à armes réelles sans avoir leurs supérieurs sur le dos. Mais cela faisait une semaine que Lexa gagnait a chaque fois, cette fois ne manqua pas et Lexa n'eut à faire quasiment aucun effort pour menacer Costia de sa lame._

 _\- Et bien on se ramollit Costia ?_

 _Ricana Lexa. Costia rengaina son arme et regarda le sol, la lame de Lexa toujours posé_ _e_ _sur son cou. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait réalisé_ _e_ _que Lexa l'attirait et qu'elle ne voulait plus être sa rivale._ _Un silence pesant s'installa sur le plateau d'entraînement. Lexa commençait a s'impatienter. Costia pris la parole d'une voix tremblante._

 _\- Je… je ne veut pas que tu soit blessée._

 _Murmura elle. Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle retira doucement sa lame du cou de Costia en la regardant avec un air choqué. Costia leva les yeux vers elle et Lexa pris peur, peur d'avoir compris la signification de ces paroles. Elle recula en trébuchant et partit en courant._

 _Sans se retourner elle couru vers le petit logement au sommet de la colline qui surplombait Polis. La ou elle logeai elle et les autres nightblood. Elle dépassa quelques petites maisonnettes avant d'arriver à le sienne, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra, toujours affolée._

 _Elle même ignorait pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette façon. Costia lui avait dit ne pas vouloir la blesser, elle avait bien vu que son comportement avait changé, que ses coup_ _s_ _étai_ _en_ _t devenu_ _s_ _moins lourd_ _s,_ _qu'elle ne l'insultait plus comme a son habitude._ _Est ce que par hasard elle serait amoureuse ? Lexa secoua la tête, impossible… pourtant, et sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, une petite flemme d'espoir s'était allumé_ _e_ _en elle._

 _Le jour suivant, Costia fut absente a l'entraînement. Et puis le jours d'après, puis la semaine. Lexa ressentait un manque, elle n'avait plus personne a qui se mesurer et elle avait commencée a apprécier la compagnie de Costia. Elle se surpris même a s'inquiéter pour elle._

 _Alors qu'un soir elle rentrait pour aller rejoindre son logement, elle traînait des pieds, la lassitude l'avait prise. Elle souffla et pensa que ce devait être parce que elle n'avait pas pu combattre Costia ce soir la. Mais en y réfléchissant elle compris que ce qu'elle appréciait lors de ces soirées n'était pas lié au combat mais a l'adversaire. Elle ne se l'était encore jamais avouée jusque là mais elle affectionnait Costia, et elle voyait de plus en plus une fille géniale plutôt que une simple concurrente. On la coupa dans ses méditations._

 _\- Hey sœurette, tu a mauvaise mine._

 _C'était Epsilon qui marchait vers elle. Elle lui sourit mais Lexa ne le lui rendit pas._

 _\- Ça fait une semaine que tu tire la gueule, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _\- Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec Costia par hasard ?_

 _Epsilon, avait été la première a penser que Lexa et Costia formeraient un merveilleux couple, elle savait que Lexa était attiré par les filles mais elle n'en savait rien pour Costia. Chaque soir, depuis une semaine elle abordait sa sœur, lui posait le même question, Lexa lui disait toujours quelques mots en bougonnant et en la laissant plantée la sans rien ajouter de plus. Mais ce soir Lexa avait besoins de se confier, elle était confuse, peinée et elle ne pouvait plus garder ses secrets lourds pour elle._

 _Sachant que sa sœur l'écouterait, ne la jugerait pas et lui donnerait des conseils avisés, elle l'invita a la suivre à son logement. Epsilon qui s'attendait a être refoulée, encore une fois, esquissa un sourire discret, et suivit sa sœur._

 _Une fois entrée dans la maison qui comportait deux pièces, Epsilon s'assit sur le lit, Lexa s'adossa au mur. Elle pris une grande inspiration et commença._

 _\- Ça fait une semaine que Costia n'est pas venue au entraînements, j'en ai parlé avec Toka mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Et je … enfin …_

 _\- Tu t'inquiète pour elle ?_

 _Lexa serra les dents, Epsilon n'avait pas besoin de son don pour lire dans les pensées de sa sœur. Mais, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait a l'avouer, elle hocha tout de même la tête en guise de réponse. Epsilon ne pu réprimer un sourire de satisfaction._

 _\- Votre guéguerre est terminé ?_

 _Dit elle sur le ton de la moquerie. Lexa ne rigola pas du tout._

 _\- Non c'est juste qu'elle avait un comportement étrange avec moi ces derniers temps._

 _\- Comment cela ?( Demanda Epsilon soudain intéressée.)_

 _\- Elle… elle n'était plus du tout agressive avec moi, elle ne me frappait plus comme elle le faisait et puis elle m'a dit cette phrase qui m'a vraiment chamboulée._

 _En voyant que Lexa avait du mal a se confier, Epsilon l'incita._

 _\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?_

 _Lexa regarda ses mains et répondit d'une voix lente :_

 _\- On s'entraînait à armes réelles et j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle ne fesait aucune attaque, elle s'est laissée battre, et puis après elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser._

 _Gênée pas ses paroles, Lexa rougit. Epsilon resta coite, complètement surprise._

 _\- Tu… tu est consciente du double sens de ses paroles ?_

 _Lexa s'emporta._

 _\- Bien sur que oui ! Et a y réfléchir je remet également en question mes sentiments a son égard._

 _\- Tu est en train de me dire que tu pense avoir des sentiments pour Costia ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !_

 _\- A penne._

 _Ironisa Epsilon, Lexa enfouis son visage dans ses mains et chuchota d'un ton suppliant ;_

 _\- Je t'en pris Epsilon, aide-moi._

 _Epsilon n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans cet état. Visiblement elle était perdue, troublée et anxieuse._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour elle ?_

 _Demanda elle doucement pour ne pas brusquer sa sœur. Lexa redressa la tête, hésita un instant avant de se lancer._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai toujours vue en elle une rivale a battre, je n'ai jamais cherché a la connaître vraiment ; le résultat est que je ne la connais absolument pas._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- J'aimerais savoir qui elle est vraiment avant de répondre a ta question._

 _\- Et qu'est ce que tu attend ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Vas lui parler._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est la meilleure chose a faire._

 _\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole, je suis partit en courant sans un regard pour elle._

 _\- Et tu te demande toujours pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?_

 _Demanda Epsilon. Lexa qui avait été tellement prise dans la confusion n'avait pas pensée a l'éventualité que présentait sa sœur._

 _\- Tu pense qu'elle se sent mal parce que j'ai fuit ?_

 _\- Parce que tu a fuit et parce qu'elle doit avoir peur de te revoir après cette révélation._

 _Lexa cogita._

 _\- Tu pense que si c'est moi qui vais la voir elle ne me fuira pas comme je l'ai fait ?_

 _\- Je ne la connaît pas bien, mais si elle a eu peur je pense que c'est a toi de la rassurer._

 _Lexa réfléchit, elle aussi avait peur, peur de ce qui pouvait arriver._

 _\- A pars si tu ne veut pas voir les choses s'arranger entre vous._

 _Lexa fit non de la tête._

 _\- Je vais y aller._

 _Dit elle peu sure d'elle. Elle avait haïe Costia, l'avait frappée, insulté pendant un ans. Elle ne pensait jamais a avoir affaire a plus que sa concurrence, visiblement elle s'était trompée car elle fesait face a présent a une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit._

 _\- Je vais y aller._

 _Répéta elle plus doucement comme pour se persuader elle-même._

 _\- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attend ?_

 _Demanda Epsilon visiblement amusée de la situation._

 _\- Je … je ne sais pas._

 _\- Tu a juste a passer les gardes et entrer dans la ville._

 _\- Merci je sais._

 _Souffla Lexa toujours perdue. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Epsilon hurla :_

 _\- ALLER !_

 _Lexa sursauta et couru vers la sortie :_

 _\- Oui oui._

 _Gémit elle._

 _\- Et ne fait pas de gaffe._

 _Lui envoya Epsilon avant qu'elle ne referme la porte :_

 _\- Mouais._

 _Lexa marchait dans les rues de Polis. Passer les gardes avait été un jeu d'enfants et cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans la ville. Les ruelles étaient désertes à cette heure ci, seul les gardes au portes étaient éveillés. Ce qui lui laissait le champ libre. La lune était pleine et éclairait d'une lumière opaque les allées. Lexa savait ou se trouvait la maison de Costia depuis quelques temps déjà, orpheline, comme elle, elle avait du survivre seule pendant un temps avant de venir s'installer a la capitale, ou elle avait enfin trouvé sa place en temps qu'apprentie puis en tant que second. Lexa ne voulait pas qu'elle se tienne a l'écart, elle ne pouvait pas la voir éloignée, et d'une certaine façon elle avait besoin d'elle. Ses pas se dirigèrent seuls a travers les rues qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle s'apprêta a tourner a l'angle de rue qui la mènerais a la maison isolée de Costia quand elle entendit un cri de rage provenant de sa droite retentit. Lexa sursauta et s'arrêta, elle hésita a tracer sa route, mais a l'entente d'un second cri, qui injuriais, elle ne continua pas a cogiter et s'approcha doucement ce la source du bruit. Elle avança dans la ruelle, doucement sans faire aucun bruit. Enfin, elle aperçue la personne qui avait poussé ce cri de colère. Un homme, d'environ 19 ans se tenait face a elle, dans la rue regardant le sol. En effet sur le sol, s'étendait une forme indistincte mais Lexa reconnu que c'était une personne._

 _Le garçon envoya son pied dans le ventre de cette personne avec violence, sans ménagement. L'individu se recroquevilla et poussa un léger cri de douleur._

 _\- Personne ne viendra t'aider cette fois ci ( Siffla l'homme.) tu ferait mieux de te rendre a l'évidence, tu n'est rien ! Personne ne t'aime, tu n'a pas ta place en se monde !_

 _La personne se releva lentement et fit face a son assaillant. Enfin redressé, Lexa pu distinguer une cascade de cheveux qui coulait dans son dos._

 _\- Tu compte attendre longtemps avant de me tuer ?_

 _Demanda ladite fille. Lexa reconnu sa voix, maintenant elle était fixée : il s'agissait de Costia. Lexa se figea en entendant ces paroles, sa rivale n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde et encore moins la vie, à moins ce que elle soit mal a ce point._

 _Lexa l'avait retrouvé, en train de se faire violenter dans une rue sombre en plein milieux de la nuit. Elle resta figée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'arrivait pas a bouger, n'arrivait plus a penser elle ne pouvait que rester spectatrice de ce violent spectacle._

 _L'homme repris sur un ton mauvais :_

 _\- Je vais te tuer, sois en sure, mais avant ( Il stoppa sa phrase et plaqua brusquement Costia contre le mur le plus proche avant de reprendre.) je vais profiter._

 _Costia ne chercha même pas a se défendre, si elle devait mourir cette nuit et bien tel sera son destin, sa vie n'avait aucune importance. L'homme la saisit violemment par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, encore une fois, elle n'émis aucun son, ne résista pas._

 _Lexa était tétanisée, Costia allait se faire violer, sous ses yeux._

 _Elle se força a retrouver ses esprit mais en vain, elle restait figée sur place._

 _Elle était faible._

 _Personne ne se trouvait ici a part elle, elle seule pouvait agir._

 _Mais non._

 _Elle restait immobile._

 _L'homme saisit Costia par la mâchoire en tenant son bras droit avec fermeté._

 _\- Alors ? Ça fait comment d'avouer sa flamme a la personne qu'on aime et qu'elle parte en courant juste après ?_

 _Costia se décomposa, comment était il au courant ? Ces mot lui firent revivre l'atroce moment ou Lexa était partie en courant sans un regard pour elle, juste après que Costia lui ai avoué ne pas vouloir la blesser. Elle réprima ses larmes et redressa la tête. Elle s'apprêta a répondre quand l'homme qui la tenait avec force fut projeté sur le sol, la lâchant par la même occasion, elle s'écroula le long du mur, à bout de force en levant tout de même la tête pour voir son sauveur. Son ventre se noua en reconnaissant Lexa qui s'avançait vers l'homme qui venait de se relever. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a se jeter sur Costia, Lexa s'interposa et le repoussa sans ménagement. Sa réaction fit chaud au cœur de Costia qui avait totalement perdu espoir._

 _\- Tien tien ( Cracha l'homme ) voila la briseuse de cœur (Il ricana ) si il y a une personne que je ne m'attendait pas a voir ici c'était toi._

 _Lexa ne répondit pas, foudroyant l'homme du regard._

 _\- Sois gentille, passe ton chemin et je ne te ferait aucun mal._

 _\- Ça il n'est est pas question._

 _Rétorqua Lexa._

 _\- Ne m'oblige pas a te tuer ( Repris l'homme qui perdait patience ) je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tu est un obstacle entre moi et ma proie._

 _\- Ta proie ? (ricana Lexa en dégainant lentement son sabre ) et bien je crois que tu vas devoir me tuer parce que je ne compte pas bouger._

 _\- Tu vas le regretter._

 _Siffla l'homme en dégainant a son tour son arme avant de se jeter sur Lexa qui para avec facilité, elle envoya son pied dans la figure de son assaillant qui gémit. Encore plus en colère il se rua sans réfléchir sur Lexa, toujours aussi calme, qui lui transperça le flan avec sa lame. Il hurla, se recroquevilla sur lui même et resta au sol en tenant sa blessure._

 _\- Je te laisse la vie pour cette fois, mais sache que ce sera ma seule clémence a ton égard._

 _Pas de réponse, elle n'en attendait pas._

 _Elle se retourna vers Costia, toujours sur le sol et s'accroupit a coté d'elle. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et lui demanda._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _Costia croisa son regard et le baissa instantanément. Avant de hocher faiblement de la tête. Mais Lexa savait qu'elle mentait, pour connaître Costia depuis un ans, elle savait voir quand elle n'allait pas bien, et manquer de se faire violer ne devait pas arranger les choses._

 _\- Viens, je te ramène chez toi._

 _Dit Lexa en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Costia hésita un instant, se demandant si c'était bien la Lexa qu'elle connaissait qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais finalement elle agrippa la main tendue et se redressa avec peine. Lexa le vit et se douta que Costia ne parviendrait pas a marcher jusqu'à chez elle. Sans réfléchir elle enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle sentit Costia se crisper mais elle ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elles firent quelques pas avant que Costia entoure les épaules de Lexa pour leur faciliter la tache._

 _Le trajet se fit en silence, les deux étaient gênées par ce rapprochement mais n'en laissaient rien paraître. Enfin devant la porte Costia se détacha de Lexa en la remerciant et se laissa presque tomber sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir._

 _Elle entra en chancelant, s'arrêta et se retourna :_

 _\- Tu veut entrer ?_

 _Demanda elle a Lexa qui était resté sur le pas de la porte. Elle fut surprise par la demande mais pénétra dans la petite bâtisse. Costia referma la porte derrière elle, et commença à allumer des bougies, il y en avait de partout et cela donnait un air chaleureux a la pièce. Lexa resta émerveillé par l'atmosphère bienveillante de la salle. Il s'y trouvait une petite table au milieux de la pièce, des étagère sur les murs un bureaux qui débordait de papier contre le mur, un canapé en cuir et une porte qui devait donner sur une autre pièce. Et puis toute ces bougies rendait la maison avenante et un coté simple que Lexa apprécia. Elle s'en voulut atrocement d'avoir voulut rendre cet endroit si serein un enfer pour sa propriétaire._

 _Elle se tourna vers cette dernière qui l'épiait en silence, et se sentit immédiatement embarrassée, mais elle tint son regard encré dans celui de Costia. Ce fut elle qui baissa les yeux en premier._

 _\- Je t'en pris met toi a l'aise, je reviens._

 _Sur ces mots elle pris la direction de la porte en boitillant, l'ouvrit et disparut dans l'obscurité, Lexa ne bougea pas attendant sagement Costia dans la pièce principale. Quand celle ci reviens, elle lui lança un regard réprobateur._

 _\- Toujours aussi têtue a ce que je vois._

 _Lui dit elle, le reproche n'en était pas vraiment un, il avait été prononcé sur une vois douce empreinte de vulnérabilité. Lexa lui répondit sur le même ton :_

 _\- Toujours._

 _Costia s'assit sur une des chaises et commença a appliquer des onguents sur ses blessures, elle était bien amoché et Lexa se maudit pour ne pas avoir agit plus tôt. Les gestes de Costia était tremblants, peu assurés et elle risquait d'aggraver son cas de cette manière. Lexa s'approcha d'elle._

 _\- Laisse moi t'aider._

 _Costia leva les yeux vers elle, doutant encore, comment un changement si radical pouvait s'opérer chez Lexa ? Elle ne l'avait connu que agressive, provocante et violente avec elle. Alors elle resta sans bouger, sans donner son accord._

 _\- Costia (Repris Lexa voyant l'hésitation chez sa rivale) je ne veut pas te faire de mal._

 _Soudain Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle avait prononcé les même mots, enfin presque, que Costia il y a une semaine. Mais elle ne les regretta pas en constatant que Costia s'était détendu et avait rougit, elle trouva d'ailleurs cela adorable. Lexa lui fit un léger sourire et Costia céda ; elle lui tendit la trousse médicale. Lexa commença alors a s'occuper des blessures de Costia, au début cela fut gênant pour les deux mais au fur et a mesure, elles se mirent a parler même a rire et quand Lexa eu fini, Costia et elle continuèrent a bavarder._

 _Ce soir là quand Lexa sortit de chez Costia, si elle avait douté, maintanant elle en était sure :_

 _Elle était amoureuse._

* * *

\- Voilà c'est ce que m'a raconté Lexa le soir même alors que je m'étais endormie dans son lotissement.

Clarke hocha la tête, commençant dès maintenant a se haïr pour le discourt qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

 _-_ C'est la première fois que Lexa tombait amoureuse ?

\- Oui, enfin disons qu'avant Costia, elle a eu une seule fois une relation sexuelle avec Luna, une autre nightblood qui, elle aussi l'aimait.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, Luna, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

\- Luna ?

\- Oui, tu connais ce nom ?

\- Oui, de Lincoln.

\- Je vois, et bien oui Luna s'avérait être amoureuse de Lexa pendant un temps.

\- Mais si c'était une nightblood, pourquoi n'est elle pas morte durant le conclave ?

\- Ça vas venir laisse moi continuer, deux semaine après que la sauvetage de Costia, qui était revenue au entraînements, il y avait un tournoi organisé chaque année qui s'étendait sur 10 jours. C'est un événement ou tout les seconds, volontaires bien sur, s'affrontent. Mais la particularité de ce tournoi était que les seconds s'affrontent par équipe de deux, chacun choisissait son partenaire.

* * *

Lexa repensa a ce tournoi, et a la partenaire qu'elle avait choisis… son ventre se noua.

 _Tous les seconds volontaires pour le tournois étaient rassemblés sur la place de Polis. Elle y était, évidemment, elle ne raterait pour rien au monde ce tournois qu'elle attendait chaque année, l'année passée elle avait finit 3emme avec Luna comme partenaire, et elles avait fêtées cela d'une manière qu'elle regrettait... Sa sœur n'y participait pas, elle n'aimait pas s'opposer à toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle grandissait._

 _Certains seconds venaient de loin pour participer a ce tournoi mais étant trop il avait fallut faire des sélections, et ainsi éliminer la moitié des concurrents. Sans encombre Lexa avait été choisie d'office, comme pour tout les autres nightblood. Mais Lexa se demandait si Costia passerait les épreuves. Depuis qu'elles avait parlées, les deux était en de bien meilleurs termes et Lexa passait vraiment de bons moment avec elle, mais elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait._

 _Pas encore._

 _Depuis environ 10 minutes Lexa voyait défiler tout les concurrents ayant réussit, ils venait de partout, de clans ennemis, de clans si reculés qu'elle en ignorait l'existence. Tous d'ages différents, certains avait 12 ans, d'autres 18, certains lui donnaient froid dans le dos avec leurs cicatrices et leurs peintures blanches, elle savait a quel clan ils appartenait : Azgeda. Un clan vivant au frontière du territoire, dans les montagne enneigées. Ce clan ennemi à celui de Lexa, elle ne baissa le regard a aucun moment._

 _Mais toujours aucune trace de Costia. Lexa sursauta quand elle sentit un main se poser sur son épaule._

 _\- Tu a choisit ton partenaire ?_

 _C'était Anya, Lexa le savait, elle se tourna et lui sourit. Il y avait une certaine complicité entre elle et son mentor. Anya lui rendit son sourire._

 _\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore si elle a passé les sélections._

 _\- Elle ?_

 _Lexa rigola._

 _\- Oui elle._

 _\- De qui s'agit il ?_

 _Lexa se tourna vers Anya et lui envoya un regard mystérieux. Anya compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister et dit a sa seconde avant de tourner les talons._

 _\- Qui que tu ait choisis, je suis sure que ce sera quelqu'un digne de toi, bonne chance Lexa Nou set daun. (N'abandonne pas)_

 _Lexa hocha la tête, les paroles de son mentor lui firent chaud au cœur._

 _Costia venait de passer les sélections, elle avait réussit haut la main et rentrait dans la place déjà bondée de monde. Elle voulait faire ce tournoi mais elle ne savait pas encore avec qui elle était, personne ne savait, certains prévoyait mais elle n'avait pas prévu. Les derniers qui n'avaient pas d'équipes étaient tirés au sort. L'année dernière cela avait été son cas, elle avait fini 12eme. Cette année elle aurait aimé être avec Lexa mais celle ci devait encore avoir choisis Luna. Elle s'avança dans entres les seconds qui fesait déjà leurs propres équipes et qui allaient se présenter au bureau ou l'on inscrivait les noms. Costia comptait se mettre a l'écart et attendre les tirages quand on la saisit par le bras. Elle se retourna pour voir qui la maintenait, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit que c'était Lexa. Celle ci lui rendit son sourire. Et elle restèrent comme cela a se regarder. Lexa repris ses esprit._

 _\- Tu a passé les sélections ?_

 _\- Et oui si je suis la._

 _Silence, encore. Lexa n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard du visage de Costia, elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait… elle lui prit les mains et lui demanda._

 _\- Costia, accepterais tu de faire équipe avec moi ?_

 _Lexa avait dit cette phrase très vite, elle était anxieuse, et même si elle était presque sure que Costia allait accepter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que elle dirait non._

 _Costia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, son sourire avait disparu. Les yeux de Lexa se fesait de plus en plus suppliants. Costia était si choquée que Lexa lui propose qu'elle ne réagit aucunement, se contentant de plonger son regard dans celui émeraude de la nightblood. Soudain son visage s'illumina en saisissant l'ampleur de cette demande : cela signifiait passer 10 jours non stop en compagnie de la personne dont elle était folle amoureuse voila plus d'un mois, élaborer des stratégies et combattre avec elle. Costia hallucinait elle aurait voulut hurler sa joie mais se contenta de répondre :_

 _\- Lexa, j'accepte de faire équipe avec toi._

 _La nommé se détendit instantanément et esquissa un merveilleux sourire. Costia le lui rendit._

 _\- Je… tu… il faut aller se présenter._

 _Bégaya Lexa, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Costia sourit de plus belle et fit oui de la tête en entraînant Lexa pour se frayer un passage entres les autres seconds._

 _Une fois arrivée devant la tables, les 2 personnes qui inscrivaient les noms furent surprises, à Polis tout le monde avait entendu parler du conflit Lexa/Costia, donc les voir se présenter pour faire partie de la même équipe était de l'inattendu. Alors que l'un des deux hommes entrait les noms des deux filles, Lexa vit Anya derrière, son mentor lui adressa un énorme sourire fier et un signe de tête qui montrait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix._

* * *

 _-_ C'est comme cela que c'est déroulé leur réconciliation officielle.

Finit Epsilon.

\- Comment s'est fini le tournoi ?

Demanda Clarke, presque impatiente.

\- Et bien comme tu peut l'imaginer, Lexa et Costia on finit première de leurs éliminatoires, tu les aurait vues, elles s'étaient tellement affrontées qu'elle se connaissaient par cœur, pouvant ainsi élaborer un stratégie dans le combat même, en prenant en compte les aptitudes de l'autre. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques toutes les deux, elles avaient cette rage de vaincre, et les différentes équipes avaient peur de les affronter. Au fur et à mesure des jours elles se sont de plus en plus rapprochées l'une de l'autre, combattaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, riaient ensemble. Mais aucune n'a osée faire le premier pas. La finale est arrivé le 10eme jour opposant Lexa et Costia a deux Azgeda de 18 ans…

* * *

Lexa se refit chaque combat dans la tête, il y en avait eu tellement, mais celui qui resterait encré dans sa mémoire à jamais fut la finale. Elle repensa a ce combat très long, très dur

et très violent.

 _Cela fesait une heure que Costia et Lexa combattaient contre les deux brutes de la Nation des glaces et les deux filles commençaient a fatiguer. Costia se rapprocha de Lexa, toujours en fixant leurs adversaire du regard._

\- _Ils sont increvables._

 _Lui chuchota elle. En effet les deux hommes se tenaient fier, sans aucune blessure et n'était même pas essoufflés._

 _\- Si ils le sont ( lui répondit Lexa sur le même ton ) ils on beau montrer le contraire, ils sont aussi épuisés que nous, leurs coups sont devenus de plus en plus faibles et leurs mouvements plus lents._

 _Costia hocha le tête._

 _\- Comment on procède alors ?_

 _Lexa réfléchit a toute vitesse._

 _\- On a déjà testé le un contre un et ils nous dominent, mais nous sommes meilleures au corps a corps, leurs masses d'armes et leur fléaux rendent leurs mouvements sont lents, les notre sont rapides et notre jeu d'équipe leurs est largement supérieur. Je ne voit pas grand-chose a part d'en neutraliser un temporairement, de faire tomber l'autre ensemble et de faire la même chose avec le suivant quoi qu'il en soit cet assaut doit être le dernier._

 _\- C'est toi la stratège._

 _\- Je m'occupe de neutraliser le plus grand et toi tu t'acharne sur l'autre je viens t'aider et on les finit._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Prête ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- ALLER !_

 _Les deux coéquipières se ruèrent sur leurs adversaires qui préparaient déjà leurs armes. Costia sauta sur le premier en attaquant avec fougue, tandis que Lexa dérapait sur le sol pour esquiver le fléau et par le même occasion heurter le cheville de son attaquant. Sa vitesse lui permis de le faire basculer. Elle se relava en un temps record et lui sauta a la gorge dans sa chute. Le choc avec le sol fut rude et coupa le respiration de l'homme. Lexa profita de ce court instant de faiblesse pour exploser son visage avec ses poings. Elle frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce quelle entende un cri guttural provenant de derrière elle._

 _Costia était maintenue a terre par son adversaire, il l'étranglait. Lexa ne réfléchit pas une seconde, se releva en hurlant et se jeta sur l'autre Azgeda de tout son poids pour le faire lâcher prise. Encore une fois elle tomba lourdement au sol, mais son attaque avait porté ses fruits l'homme ne tenait plus Costia. Celle ci reprenait son souffle par de grande inspirations. Lexa se redressa avec difficulté et fit face a son adversaire._

 _\- C'est fini pour toi petite pute !_

 _Rugit l'homme visiblement en colère. Lexa esquissa un grand sourire moqueur quand Costia toujours a terre lui trancha profondément le mollet, il hurla et tomba un genoux a terre, Lexa lui balança un crochet du droit et un uppercut du gauche. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance et Lexa l'y aida en le frappant latéralement sur l'oreille exécutant une parfaite sifflante. Il tomba au sol. Lexa rejoint Costia en chancelant et s'agenouilla a ses cotés. Costia respirait avec difficulté et ne parvenait plus a bouger._

 _\- On a gagné ?_

 _Demanda elle. Le public silencieux prouvait le contraire, il restait immobile, l'attente présente sur tout les visages._

 _\- Non pas encore._

 _Répondit Lexa en se leva mollement, elle n'avait plus de force, elles avait gagné ! Elles a 15 ans avait gagné ! un immense sourire se plaqua sur son visage et elle tendit la main a Costia. Elle la saisit et se releva faiblement. Quand elle se fut complètement redressé le public explosa. Toutes les personnes présentes hurlaient leurs noms et levaient leurs poing._

 _\- Maintenant on a gagné._

 _Sourit Lexa. Costia rigola, ce qui lui provoqua une vague de douleur, elle ferma les yeux et fit le moue. Personne a part Lexa ne vit cela. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser de lui déclarer son amour la maintenant tout de suite. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas et se contenta se la serrer dans ses bras et elle se sentit revivre quand Costia répondit a son étreinte._

* * *

 _-_ Voilà comment c'est passé la finale.

\- Continue …

\- Très bien, ce soir la une énorme fête fut organisé en leurs honneur ….

* * *

 _Lexa et Costia était assise cote a cote sur un canapé, placé sur la grande place. Les deux étaient épuisées mais gardaient la tête haute, elles avaient gagné, ensemble. Elle parlaient avec Epsilon, Mu, Lincoln et Niko, eux aussi sur des sièges. Ces derniers était amis avec Lexa depuis longtemps et connaissaient Costia depuis le même jour que Lexa. Les 4 n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'elles s'embrassent._

 _Mais cela ne venait pas. Lincoln décida de lancer un sujet qui pourrait faire réagir les deux gagnantes._

 _\- Comment vous avez fait ?_

 _Lexa et Costia relevèrent la tête en même temps. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion Lexa répondit ;_

 _\- C'est une simple question de talent._

 _Epsilon sourit. Comprenant ou voulait en venir Lincoln, et en rajouta :_

 _\- Mais a votre age c'est du jamais vu ! On aimerait savoir._

 _Silence. Puis Costia pris la parole :_

 _\- C'est parce que Lexa a été parfaite._

 _Le silence revint, Lexa écarquilla les yeux et rougit, une multitude de papillons se déployèrent dans son estomac et elle se força a garder son calme. Les 4 autres s'empêchaient d'exploser de rire devant la scène qui s'offrait a eux. Lexa ne parvenait pas a se calmer, elle pensait que son cœur allait exploser, il lui fallait Costia._

 _De son coté Costia retenait sa respiration, elle avait tendue une perche a Lexa, a elle de la saisir maintenant._

 _Lexa tourna lentement la tête vers Costia, voyant seulement la moitié de son visage angélique. Son cœur battait a la chamade, jamais elle n'avait ressentit ne serait ce que la moitié des choses qu'elle ressentait pour Costia. Elle avait vue qui elle était et c'était un besoin presque viscéral de l'avoir près d'elle, elle voulait être avec elle, il n'y avait pas a chercher plus loin, elle l'aimait. Sans dire aucun mot elle pencha son visage vers celui de Costia et ferma les yeux lorsque la bouche de celle ci rencontre la sienne avec douceur. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice qui explosa dans leur poitrines, suivit ensuite par un immense bien être, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et qu'elles rouvrirent les yeux, elles eurent tout de suite envie de ré-initier le baiser. Mais elles furent coupées par une Epsilon qui hurla ;_

 _\- C'est qui qui avait raison ?_

 _Mu souffla en fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite bourse et la jeta a Epsilon, Niko fit de même avec Lincoln. Les deux souriaient de toutes leurs dents et voyant l'incompréhension des deux autres Epsilon expliqua :_

 _\- On a parié que ce serait ce soir que vous vous décideraient a passer au stade supérieur._

 _Lexa, sortit de sa torpeur et foudroya sa sœur du regard. Le merveilleux moment qu'elle venait de passer venait de s'écrouler en une seconde. Costia elle était gênée, Lexa le vit et fut encore plus en colère envers ses soit-disant amis._

 _\- Vous êtes pitoyables._

 _Cracha elle en se lavant, sans un regard pour eux elle tendit ses deux mains a Costia qui n'hésita pas a les prendre et a se redresser elle aussi. Lexa avait bien l'intention de revivre ce baiser mais a l'écart des autres. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant que Costia lui rendit et elle s'éloigna des fauteuils et de la fête tenant toujours sa compagne par la main. Elle entra dans la ville ou le bruit de la fête ne les atteignait plus et se retourna vers elle. Costia lui adressa un sourire léger avant de lâcher sa main. Elle regarda ensuite le sol, Lexa ne comprenait pas cette réaction et s'approcha d'elle._

 _\- Excuse Epsilon et les autres, ils sont irrécupérables._

 _Costia avait le cœur qui battait a la chamade, Lexa l'avait embrassé et elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle se fichait d'Epsilon. Elle replongea son regard gris dans celui vert de Lexa et dit doucement :_

 _\- Ça m'est égal que Epsilon ait gagné son pari … ce qui m'intéresse c'est pourquoi elle l'a gagné._

 _Lexa se détendit, elle regarda Costia avec amour. Elle fit un pas vers elle et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Costia gardait toujours les yeux encrés dans les siens et le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit :_

 _\- Tu est magnifique._

 _Chuchota elle. Costia rougit, une sensation inexplicable venait de prendre place dans son bas ventre et elle n'arrivait pas a croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait envie de Lexa, tout de suite et elle n'eus d'autre choix que de se mordre violemment la joue pour réprimer cette envie. Mais Lexa était proche d'elle, beaucoup trop proche. Et sans réfléchir Costia la saisit par la nuque et s'embrassa avec fougue, Lexa répondit aussitôt au baiser et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher un peut plus d'elle. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement et les deux filles ne voulait en aucun cas stopper ce moment. Mais leurs manque de souffle les l'y obligèrent. Elle rompirent le baiser, et restèrent front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle. Lexa esquissa un énorme sourire avant de rouvrir les yeux et de regarder Costia. Cette dernière semblait confuse, Lexa l'interrogea du regard._

 _\- Je … je veut être sure que tu ne joue pas avec moi._

 _Répondit Costia avec une voix incertaine. Lexa serra les mâchoires, comment elle pouvait croire qu'elle jouait avec elle alors que elles venait de s'embrasser et que Lexa avait mis tout son amour dans ce baiser._

 _\- Je ne pourrait pas jouer avec toi … et même si je le fesait je tomberait amoureuse en quelques jours._

 _Le visage de Costia s'illumina et Lexa revint poser ses lèvres sur les sienne avec encore plus de douceur que précédemment. Elle passa une main dans le cou de son amante et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il y avait trop de tissus qui les séparaient et l'une comme l'autre étouffaient dedans. Lexa ne pus retenir plus longtemps sa main qui alla se glisser sous la tunique de Costia, qui rompit soudainement le baiser et saisit sa main. Lexa arrêta tout de suite son mouvement et regarda Costia._

 _\- Pas ici._

 _Lui susurra elle a l'oreille, oreille dont elle mordit le lobe ensuite. Lexa étouffa un cri de plaisir et ajouta avec la voix tremblante :_

 _\- Alors je crois qu'il va falloir se dépêcher._

 _Costia lui saisit la main et l'attira dans les rues, menant a sa maison. Lexa dut se retenir tout le long du trajet pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle en avait même du mal a marcher tellement son désir était grand. Depuis un mois elle attendait ce moment maintenant qu'elle y était elle ne parvenait pas a y croire. Enfin les murs de la maison de Costia se firent voir._

 _Elles entrèrent en hâte. Dès lors que Costia ferma la porte, Lexa se jeta sur elle, l'entraînant dans un baiser enflammé. La plus âgée y répondit volontiers en enlaçant la taille de la brune. Leurs dents s'entrechoquait de temps en temps dans ce ballet qu'elles avaient attendue l'une comme l'autre, a bout de souffle elle se séparèrent . Costia entraîna Lexa dans la pièce voisine et referma la porte derrière elles. Cette fois les deux se regardèrent longuement, avant de s'approcher l'une de l'autre et de s'enlacer doucement montrant que ce n'était pas juste pour le sexe mais par amour. Lexa embrassa doucement le cou de Costia qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le désir monta d'un cran. Costia avait du mal a respirer mais elle embrassa tout de même Lexa avec passion. Elle porta ses mains au col de sa tunique en caressant doucement la peau qui se trouvait dessous. Lexa, de son coté ne pouvait plus attendre et commença a défaire les boutons de la chemise de Costia en la menant lentement vers le lit. Costia s'impatienta et retira rapidement sa chemise avant de faire elle même passer le haut de Lexa par dessus sa tête._

 _Les jambes de Lexa heurtèrent enfin le lit et elle n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir dessus rompant ainsi le baiser. Elle croisa le regard de Costia, ses pupilles était dilaté et sa respiration haletante. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur le corps bronzé et magnifique de Costia, celle ci défit le ruban qui cachait sa poitrine et il tomba sans un bruit au sol sous les yeux appréciateurs de Lexa. Elle saisit les hanches de Costia et embrassa le bas de son ventre en défaisant sa ceinture._

* * *

 _-_ Je vais t'épargner les détails.

Dit Epsilon gênée par le discourt qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Elle te les a dit ?

Demanda Clarke.

\- Je ne vais pas répondre a cette question …

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire

 _-_ Donc après leurs première nuit agitée il s'est passé quoi ?

Epsilon lui fit un petit sourire en coin, elle avait beau être inquiète de l'état de sa sœur, voir Clarke aussi intéressée sur ce sujet la força à reprendre.

* * *

Voila, c'est la première partie de ce chapitre.

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mettre en scène une Lexa plus jeune, Costia, Epsilon etc...

La seconde partie sera construite de la même manière.

Pas d'attente interminable cette fois (enfin je ne promet rien).


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour!

Voila donc la suite du passé de Lexa un peut plus sombre que le chapitre précédent toutefois.

Ceci dit j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, allez savoir pourquoi.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews encourageantes, ça fait toujours plaisir de les recevoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _-_ Donc après leurs première nuit agitée il s'est passé quoi ?

Demanda Clarke complètement captivée par les le récit que lui faisait Epsilon. Cette dernière reprit.

\- A partir de ce moment elle sont devenues très proches l'une de l'autre elles se faisaient confiance, était d'accord sur tout, elles s'aimaient vraiment, se chérissaient plus que tout … les actions qu'elles avait l'une vis a vis de l'autre était tellement affectueuses, et jamais en 4 ans de relation elles n'ont eu une dispute.

\- C'est difficile à accomplir ça …

\- Oui en effet, mais elles avaient vraiment une alchimie particulière, une fois je me souvient, elles était dans la chambre de Lexa l'une dans les bras de l'autre, et elles parlaient, c'est tout aussi simplement que ça. Je suis revenu 20 minutes après et elles n'avaient pas bougé. Elles avait juste besoins de la compagnie de l'autre. Ça c'était leur mode passif, sinon elles pouvaient aussi faire l'amour pendant des heures à n'importe quel endroit à n'importe quel moment.

La gorge de Clarke se noua et elle réprima ses larmes. Elle avait parlé de Costia alors qu'elle ne savait rien sur elle et voila qu'elle apprenait que Lexa l'avait aimée plus que tout au monde et que c'était une femme géniale.

\- Leurs vie a été calme durant environ 6 mois, mais un jour la 4emme guerre contra Azgeda a éclatée, cela faisait 10 ans qu'il n'y en avait pas eu. Tout les guerriers et leurs seconds on été appelés au front, et Lexa, Costia, Mu, Lincoln, Niko, moi et pleins d'autres on été mobilisés. Alors que Lexa, Costia et Lincoln on été envoyés sur le champ de bataille les autres moi compris sommes restés a un camp reculé a environ 20 km de la zone de combat pour s'occuper des blessés …

* * *

 _Lexa était revenu derrière les fossé qui leurs servait de refuge, les combat duraient depuis plusieurs jours déjà et elle n'avait quasiment pas dormis, Azgeda avait la plus grosse armée et Lexa n'en voyait plus la fin. Elle n'avait que de légère blessure mais était épuisée. La nuit était tombée mais les combat continuaient, durant une attaque elle avait été séparée de Costia et commençait a s'inquiéter de son sort alors qu'elle la cherchait dans la tranché._

 _Le pluie s'abattit sur eux._

 _Elle vit alors ceux qui était partit avec son amour._

 _\- Ou est Costia ?_

 _Leur demanda elle en ne la voyant pas parmi eux et ressentant une inquiétude énorme qui augmentait chaque secondes. Un des second se tourna vers elle, fuyant son regard et parla fort pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie :_

 _\- Elle a été blessé, gravement … on a du la laisser_

 _la peur pris soudainement Lexa, suivit par de la colère envers ce garçon … elle tenta de contenir son affolement et sa frayeur et demanda :_

 _\- Ou ?_

 _\- Lexa tu ne compte pas y aller ?_

 _\- BIEN SUR QUE SI !_

 _S'emporta elle, retenant ses larmes._

 _\- … elle se trouve a 1 km d'ici près du premier camp Azgeda … Lexa elle est sans doute déjà morte …_

 _\- NON !_

 _Cria Lexa laissant échapper ses larmes, elle se retourna en direction du champ de bataille et sortit de la tranché bien décidée à sauver Costia ou à ramener son corps … elle sécha ses larmes savant bien que sous la pluie cela ne servait a rien, et commença a courir en dégainant son épée. Elle tua tout le monde qui se trouvait sur son passage, la pluie n'avait en aucun cas cessée et elle se cacha en réalisant qu'elle avait dépassée la limite imposée par ses supérieurs. Mais peu lui importait maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait était Costia, la panique, la peur de la retrouver morte pris le dessus sur le froid et la fatigue et elle recommença a courir dans la direction que lui avait indiqué le second. Elle glissait dans la boue qui lui montait jusqu'au chevilles et qui la ralentissait._

 _Quand enfin elle arriva a point donné elle chercha du regard partout autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, les torrent d'eau ne l'aidait pas dans sa tache. Alors qu'elle s'appétait abandonner et a se laisser mourir elle aperçu une forme dans la boue. Elle se jeta dessus c'était Costia. Lexa pris son pouds et pleura de soulagement en en sentant un. Costia était en effet gravement blessée. Les Azgeda avait les meilleurs explosifs de tout las clans et Costia avait plusieurs gros morceau dans le flan. Mais elle n'avait pas encore perdu connaissance et elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant les mains de Lexa sur son visage. La pluie ne lui permis pas d'ouvrir totalement les yeux mais elle reconnu tout de même celle qu'elle aimait._

 _\- Lexa ?_

 _Dit elle faiblement. Lexa lui adressa un grand sourire et laissa échapper un sanglot de bonheur._

 _\- Oui, c'est moi, je suis la mon amour …_

 _\- Comment …_

 _\- Peut importe, je te ramène._

 _\- J'ai mal._

 _Gémit Costia en affichant une moue de douleur._

 _\- Je sais …_

 _Lexa la saisit par le torse et la souleva lui arrachant un hurlement. Elle fit passer son bras par dessus ses épaules et commença a s'éloigner des lignes ennemies qui les avait repérées. Les soldats de la nations des glaces les avait pris en chasse et Lexa du forcer l'allure. Elle pris carrément Costia dans ses bras pour pouvoir leurs échapper. Mais elle trébucha dans me boue et tomba de tout son long Costia a ses coté. Un homme arriva a leur hauteur, il dégaina son épée et avança vers Costia, inconsciente. Lexa se plaça de sorte a protéger Costia de son corps en se plaçant au dessus d'elle. L'homme se stoppa a la vue de ce geste. Lexa leva le regard vers lui, elle n'avait qu'une seule volonté :_

 _\- épargnez-la._

 _Dit elle sur un ton suppliant. L'homme regarda a droite a gauche et ne voyant personne il fit un pas en arrière et partit. Lexa écarquilla les yeux face a ce comportement étrange, mais repris rapidement ses esprits et repris Costia dans ses bras._

 _Enfin arrivé a sa tranchée, Lexa posa Costia a l'infirmerie mais se doutait que elle ne serait pas soigné avant au moins une ou deux heures. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et alla trouver Anya. Celle ci se trouvait dans sa tente et Lexa ne pris même pas la peine de s'annoncer et rentra. Anya se tenait sur un siège, elle soignait ses multiples blessures._

 _\- Anya._

 _\- Lexa._

 _\- Costia doit recevoir des soins intensifs dès maintenant ou …_

 _\- Costia est déjà morte._

 _La peur saisit Lexa._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Anya leva le regard vers sa seconde._

 _\- Les guérisseurs sont peut nombreux pour beaucoup de blessés, et il ne sont pas en mesure d'aider un guerrier qui a besoin de soins intensifs._

 _\- Alors envoie la au poste reculé._

 _Anya secoua la tête :_

 _\- Nous avons mangé tout les chevaux._

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- Il n'y a pas a insister Lexa ! (la coupa Anya) Costia est perdue, elle vas mourir et tu doit t'y faire a l'idée ! Je sais que tu tien énormément a elle mais tu n'a pas le choix !_

 _Les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux de Lexa … elle se mit a trembler en réalisant que, en effet quoi qu'elle fasse elle allait perdre Costia …_

 _\- Alors laisse moi l'y emmener …._

 _dit elle la voix tremblante._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Laisse moi emmener Costia au poste reculé ou elle pourra avoir les soins don elle a besoin._

 _Anya ricana._

 _\- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas la porter sur 20 km ?_

 _\- Si il le faut oui !_

 _\- Tu est épuisée, il fait nuit et tu tombera avant d'être sortie du camp._

 _\- Laisse moi lui donner une chance …._

 _\- Elle n'en a aucune._

 _\- Je t'en pris Anya …_

 _\- Non, tu reste ici._

 _\- Mais elle va mourir._

 _\- C'est ce qui vous attend toute les deux si tu part avec elle ! Ton amour pour elle t'aveugle Lexa ! Tu mourra de fatigue avant elle !_

 _\- Je ne veut pas vivre si elle ne fait plus partie de se monde._

 _S'énerva Lexa en voyant bien que son mentor ne l'écoutait manifestement pas._

 _\- Comme tu est idiote …_

 _\- Vous feriez pareil pour Toka !_

 _Anya écarquilla les yeux, comment Lexa savait pour sa relation avec Toka._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous, cela crève les yeux, vous aussi tenterez tout pour la sauver même quitte a mourir avec elle en essayant ! Je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner mais seulement de me donner l'autorisation de sauver la personne que j'aime !_

 _Un silence pris place dans la rente, le maître et l'élève se regardait et après quelques minutes Anya pris la parole :_

 _\- Non._

 _Lexa lui envoya un regard assassin et sorti de la tente, elle était déterminée a sauver son amour et elle allait le faire._

* * *

\- Je me souvient de cette nuit comme si c'était hier, le soleil allait bientôt se lever et Mu et moi nous faisions de plus en plus de soucis pour Lexa et Costia, nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques jours et nous craignions le pire.

Cette nuit la, je guettait l'arrivée des blessés et c'est la que je l'ai vue : Lexa, chancelante et épuisée a deux doigts de s'évanouir portant Costia sur son dos. Costia avait les bras ballant de part et d'autre du cou de Lexa sa tête dans sa nuque et presque morte. Lexa ne m'a même pas adressée un regard et est directement rentrée dans le bâtiment ou elle a elle même déposée le corps inerte de Costia sur une table d'opération. Elle a bafouillée des mots que je n'ai pas compris au médecins et a perdu connaissance. Je l'ai portée jusqu'à une tente ou j'ai observé son état, elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles, alors je me suis occupée d'elle et je l'ai laissé se reposer, je suis ensuite retournée voir Costia, elle était dans un sale état et les guérisseurs l'on sauvée de justesse.

* * *

Lexa se souvient de ce réveil on ne peut plus brutal.

 _Lexa de réveilla en sursaut dans une tente, le soleil s'était levé et la pluie avait cessé. Elle vit Epsilon assise a ses coté._

 _\- C'est bon Lexa, tu n'a rien, tu vas bien._

 _Lexa constata que en effet les petites blessures qu'elle avait reçue au front avait disparues. Elle se rappela du martyr que cela avait été de porter Costia sur 20 km de nuit et épuisée comme elle était. C'est alors que la réalité la frappa de plein fouet :_

 _\- Comment elle vas ?_

 _S'affola elle en songeant a Costia qu'elle avait laissée dans un sale état au mains des médecins._

 _\- Elle vas bien ( la rassura Epsilon ) elle a faillis y passer mais elle vas bien._

 _Un énorme apaisement submergea Lexa qui ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme de soulagement._

 _\- Comment tu a fait ?_

 _Demanda Epsilon._

 _\- Pour ?_

 _\- Après une semaine au front tu a porté un poids mort sur ton dos sur 20 km de nuit, sous la pluie et arriver a ton but … c'est du jamais vu …_

 _Lexa laissa échapper un soupir, visiblement personne ne comprenait l'amour profond qu'elle portait a Costia._

 _\- Je l'aime … et je ne pouvait pas me résoudre a rester la bas et a la voir mourir sous mes yeux en sachant que j'aurais pu tenter quelques chose._

 _\- Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu y passer ?_

 _\- Oui mais sur le coup ça m'étais complètement égal._

 _\- Je vois … tu veut aller la voir ? Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée mais …_

 _\- Oui je veux la voir._

 _S'empressa de rajouter Lexa. Qui se leva sans attendre, elle chancela puis retrouva sa stabilité et suivit Epsilon dans le camp. Elle ignora les regard curieux que tout le monde lui lançait et pénétra dans l'infirmerie._

 _Costia avait été bougé sur un lit réservé a ceux qui était en convalescence et dormait paisiblement. Simplement voir son visage fit sourire Lexa, a chaque fois qu'elle voyait Costia, un immense bonheur s'emparait de tout son être, elle pris place sur le lit. Elle caressa le visage angélique de Costia et déposa un baiser sur son front comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle dormait._

 _\- Elle ne devrait pas trop tarder a se réveiller ne t'en fait pas._

 _La rassura Epsilon dans son dos. Lexa se tourna vers elle et aborda une mine inquiète._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Demanda Epsilon voyant bien la mine de Lexa._

 _\- Je … je suis partie alors que Anya m'avait ordonné de rester …_

 _Dit elle alors qu'elle songeait au châtiment que serait le sien quand son mentor serait de retour._

 _\- Tu … tu lui a désobéi ?_

 _\- Oui …_

 _Epsilon afficha une mine de 6 pieds de long, sachant que Lexa avait risqué gros en ramenant Costia maintenant elle apprenait qu'elle allait sûrement se faire punir avec une méthode des plus dure._

 _\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?_

 _Lexa fit oui de la tête la sanction pour désobéissance était connue de tous pour dissuader les plus téméraires_

 _\- Le marquage au fer rouge …_

 _\- Tu a enfreint un ordre direct ?_

 _Lexa inspira profondément._

 _\- Oui …_

 _Murmura elle. Epsilon ferma les yeux, transgresser un ordre direct revenait a un double marquage sur l'endroit le plus sensible du corps : les cotes. Lexa le savait._

 _Une heure plus tard Anya et son bataillon firent leurs entrée dans le camp. Lexa ne pris même pas la peine de fuir son mentor. Anya alla se faire soigner, se lava, se changea et revint sur la place centrale ou l'attendait sa seconde, entourée de tout ceux présent dans le camp. Anya s'approcha de Lexa et sans la quitter des yeux lui demanda :_

 _\- Je vois a ton regard que tu a réussi ?_

 _\- Exact._

 _Répondit Lexa une pointe de fierté dans la voix._

 _\- Tu a violé un ordre direct de ma part._

 _\- En effet._

 _Répondit Lexa en soutenant le regard dur de Anya._

 _\- Tu sera corrigée comme le veut la coutume …_

 _Lexa acquiesça._

 _\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

 _Dit elle en défiant Anya du regard._

 _Peut de temps plus tard Lexa se retrouva les mains attachées au dessus de la tête au un tronc d'arbres au milieux de la place. Anya se tenait en face d'elle. Tout le monde autours d'elles, Epsilon une main sur sa bouche, les larmes au yeux se demandait comment elle allait expliquer ça a Costia quand elle se réveillerait._

 _Le brasero dans lequel se trouvait la barre de métal terminé par une flemme stylisé était devenu rouge depuis un moment déjà mais Anya ne trouvait pas la force de le saisir._

 _\- On se dégonfle ?_

 _Demanda Lexa sur un ton moqueur, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien a perdre. Anya eu un rictus de colère et empoigna enfin la barre et la sortit vivement du feu. Lexa suivit du regard l'acier rouge qui allait se coller a sa peau dans quelques secondes et eu un frisson de peur. Anya s'approcha d'elle et arracha le bas de sa tunique. Elle encra son regard au sien et appliqua le métal en fusion sur l'épiderme de sa seconde. Une douleur fulgurante traversa tout le corps de Lexa qui hurla en sentant sa chair se carboniser._

 _Anya retira la pression après quelques secondes, laissant Lexa se relâcher et s'affaler contre le tronc en respirant très fort. Anya n'osait plus croiser son regard et s'apprêta a ré-initier son action sur l'autre flan de Lexa quand on la repoussa sans ménagement. Elle parvins a garder son équilibre et regarda qui osait._

 _C'était Costia, évidement. Anya retins sa colère, depuis qu'elles était ensemble, Costia et Lexa prenaient beaucoup de liberté. Costia la défia du regard. Son flan douloureux la faisait souffrir mais elle ne le montra pas._

 _\- Pousse toi._

 _Lui ordonna froidement Anya._

 _\- Non._

 _Répondit catégoriquement Costia avant de continuer en s'énervant elle venait de se réveiller et avait entendu un cri déchirant venant de la place, quand elle s'y était rendu elle avait constaté avec horreur que le cri provenait non seulement de Lexa mais qu'elle était en train de subir une des punitions les plus douloureuse, elle avait vue rouge et s'était jeté sur Anya, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures, elle comptait bien empêcher sa supérieure de faire plus de mal a celle qui faisait battre son cœur, elle n'avait jamais approuvé les traditions de son peuple et elle allait déballer son sac :_

 _\- Lexa n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle vous a désobéis pour me sauver ! Et voila que vous la punissez parce qu'elle accomplis un exploit et sauvé une vie ? De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu combattre dans son état ! A quoi elle vous aurait servie la bas alors qu'elle avait bien plus a donner ici ? Elle vous a toujours été fidèle, plus que quiconque ! Elle s'est rendue plus qu'utile au front et elle a exécuté chacun de vos ordre a la lettre et au moindre petit dérapage vous vous permettez de la punir ? En plus cela vous fait plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Regardez vous, vous en souffrez. Vous la considérez comme votre fille et voila que pour appliquer la tradition vous allez la brutaliser pour quelque chose que vous auriez aussi faite a sa place ! Alors non je ne vais pas m'écarter car si elle est est ici c'est de ma faute alors laissez moi recevoir son second marquage …_

 _Anya resta bouche bée devant le discourt plus que vrai de Costia elle disait vrai, infliger cette souffrance a Lexa lui était insupportable. Elle ne laissa pas échapper ses larmes :_

 _\- C'est un sursit._

 _Réussi elle a prononcer. Costia, qui avait retenue sa respiration, se retourna vers Lexa qui avait presque perdue connaissance et la décrocha délicatement du tronc._

* * *

\- Ce jours la j'ai enfin saisit l'ampleur de leur amour …

\- C'était vraiment des folles …

\- Elles auraient fait n'importe quoi pour l'autre aussi insensé ou périlleux soit il.

\- Elles s'aimaient vraiment …

Chuchota Clarke la gorge nouée.

\- Oui … une fois Lexa avait attrapée un virus rare et létal … soit elle se réveillait avant le 5em jour soit elle ne se réveillait jamais. Costia et moi avions passées tout notre temps avec elle et Costia a fait plusieurs crises d'angoisse durant les 2 premiers jours, puis elle a pleuré pendant tout le 3em et après je ne sais pas parce que moi je me suis endormie alors que elle non, elle a attendu jusqu'à ce que finalement Lexa ouvre les yeux. Je me suis réveillée en les voyant s'embrasser.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Clarke qui commençait a saisit l'envergure de son erreur. Epsilon le vit :

\- Heu … tu … tu veut que je m'arrête ?

\- Non … s'il te plais continue.

Supplia Clarke en étouffant ses sanglots.

Lexa se surpris a sourire en repensant a l' anniversaire de ses 16 ans .

* * *

 _En début de soirée, Lexa rentra chez elle, elle n'avait pas vue Costia de la journée alors que c'était son anniversaire. Elle était irritée et triste. Elle ouvrit la porte de son lotissement avec violence et rentra. Elle se figea en voyant Costia, l'air soucieux assise sur son lit._

 _\- Cos' ? Je ne pensait pas te voir ici ? Est ce que ça va ?_

 _Costia leva son regard vers elle, se leva et la dépassa pour fermer la porte. Lexa la suivit du regard et esquissa un mouvement pour l'embrasser mais Costia la repoussa. Le ventre de Lexa se noua a cette soudaine expulsion et la tension prit place entre les deux jeunes femmes. Costia retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda ses mains. L'anxiété de Lexa monta d'un cran, elle avait réellement peur de ce qu'allait lui dire Costia._

 _\- Lexa … nous devons parler …_

 _Lexa déglutit difficilement et vint se placer au coté de Costia, a une distance convenable. Quand elle se fut installé, Costia repris._

 _\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dite …_

 _La respiration de Lexa se coupa, sa gorge devint sèche , son cœur battait a tout rompre._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je peut continuer a te le cacher … je … ça vas te briser le cœur Lexa …_

 _La nommée se raidit puis trembla de tout son corps, une peur incontrôlable la pris et les larmes menaçaient de tomber, elle ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre, ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner et ses dents menaçaient de se briser tellement ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Costia tourna son regard vers elle, un regard triste et confus :_

 _\- Lexa … Bon anniversaire._

 _Lexa se détendit aussitôt, elle avait cru mourir. Elle relâcha toute la pression accumulé et commença a pleurer, elle frappa Costia a l'épaule pour tenter le lui faire perdre son sourire._

 _\- Tu m'a fait peur !_

 _Cria Lexa toujours sous le choc, elle continua de pleurer, elle tremblait, jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil bouleversement. Elle avait cru que son cœur allait littéralement exploser. Costia enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et Lexa l'enlaça elle aussi._

 _\- Ne me fait plus jamais ça !_

 _Dit elle en sanglotant._

 _\- C'est noté mon cœur … pardonne moi._

 _Lexa lâcha un son entre le pleurs et le rire. Avant de se redresser vers Costia et de lier leurs lèvres._

 _\- Tu est pardonné._

 _Lui dit elle des larmes encore pleins les yeux. Costia caressa ses joues avec ses pouces et plongeant son regard dans celui de Lexa._

 _\- Je ne savait pas que tu allait réagir si violemment, je suis tellement désolé mon amour._

 _Dit Costia véritablement navré d'avoir fait peur a son amante. Elle posa son front contre celui de Lexa et relia leurs lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever._

 _Lexa la suivit du regard, Costia lui sourit._

 _\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ma belle._

 _Dit elle en sortant un long objet emballé d'un coin. Lexa pouffa._

 _\- Un cadeau ? Sérieusement ?_

 _Costia lui tira la langue._

 _\- Ne te moque pas tu vas adorer._

 _Dit elle en lui tendant le paquet. Lexa lui jeta un coup d'œil de remerciement avant de s'attaquer au paquet. Elle arracha le tout en quelques secondes. Elle vit que c'était un sabre dans son fourreau. Elle dégaina lentement, le son était magnifique l'arme aussi, le manche et la garde étaient très stylisés, le lame était longe et fine, Lexa reconnu tout de suit un acier de haute qualité, elle était parfaitement équilibrée et était adaptée a sa main. Son souffle resta coupé devant le merveilleux cadeau que lui faisait Costia. Elle se tourna vers elle en rengainant._

 _\- Elle est magnifique Cos'._

 _Souffla Lexa ne trouvant pas ses mots pour exprimer sa gratitude. Costia sourit._

 _\- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise._

 _\- Elle a dut te coûter une fortune._

 _\- Ton sourire me rembourse amplement._

 _Lexa posa l'arme sur le bureau et se jeta sur Costia. Après quelques échanges Costia pris la parole :_

 _\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi._

 _\- A oui ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _\- La plus belle nuit de ta vie._

 _Lui répondit Costia en les menant vers le lit et en admirant le sourire appréciatif de Lexa._

* * *

Clarke avait le visage dans ses mains, pleurant sans aucune retenue. Elle ne parvenait pas a comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas su se contrôler. Elle avait ouvertement provoquée Lexa et insultée la personne qui devait être l'amour de sa vie, alors qu'elle ne savait rien sur elle. Epsilon la pris contre elle et tenta de la clamer.

\- Je crois que tu en a assez entendu pour ce soir …

\- Non (insista Clarke) je veux … j'ai envie de savoir …

\- C'est bientôt fini …

Ces mots nouèrent la gorge d'Epsilon qui se doutait qu'elle allait devoir raconter le pire moment de sa vie.

\- 3 mois après son anniversaire, Heda mourut …

* * *

 _Lexa mangeait tranquillement avec les autres nightblood dans la clairière qui leurs servait de zone d'entraînement. Elle rigolait avec eux et passait un bon moment … Costia était partie au écurie, de l'autre coté de la ville et ne serait rentré que dans la soirée. Elle croisa le regard de Luna, et vit la colère, la tristesse et l'envie dans son regard. Depuis que Lexa était avec Costia, Luna ne lui avait plus adressée la parole et restait en retrait. Elle l'aimait. Et elle haïssait Costia pour avoir mit la main sur Lexa alors que elle en avait été incapable. Elle reprit sa discussion quand une corne de brume gronda._

 _Le ventre de Lexa se noua et la peur la saisit … elle aurait reconnu ce son entre mille : Heda était morte._

 _Les voix se turent dans la clairière, tout les nightblood se regardait avec frayeur, l'heure pour eux de s'entre tuer était arrivé. Des garde déboulèrent dans la clairière, suivit de près par Titus qui abordait un air abattu et triste. Les garde encerclèrent tout les nightblood et Lexa devenait de plus en plus anxieuse a l'idée que demain elle devrait tuer ou se faire tuer par ses amis. Titus pris la parole._

 _\- Nighblood … Heda a perdu la vie il y a quelque heure … assassiné par Azgeda. Il est de votre devoir, a vous 9 d'honorer sa mémoire et de déterminer lequel d'entre vous Heda aura elle choisie. Demain débutera le conclave, vous ne bougerait pas de vos lotissement et attendrez que votre famille viennent vous faire leurs adieu …_

 _Lexa déglutit difficilement … Son conclave allait débuter demain sans qu'elle ait pu voir Costia. Elle croisa le regard de chacun de ses anciens amis, maintenant adversaire qu'il fallait abattre._

 _Le trajet jusqu'au lotissement se fit sans un bruit, le malaise bien présent dans le groupe. Le plus jeune : Liam le frère de Luna, avait 13 ans et tremblait de tout son corps. Il y avait ensuite Nielle et Camir eu deux âgé de 14 ans, puis Arion et Céleste qui avait le même age que Lexa, Luna et Mikaël qui ont 17 ans et enfin Val, la plus vielle, 19 ans, une Azgeda que Lexa détestait._

 _Lexa attendit devant sa maison pendant toute l'après midi, mais ni Epsilon, ni Mu ni personne ne vint, elle savait que Costia ne pourrait pas venir étant de l'autre coté de la ville elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Cette pensée lui noua la gorge, elle ne la verrait que le lendemain alors qu'elle allait tuer ses compagnons ._

 _Alors que les derniers parents en pleurs quittaient les lieux, elle, restait la les bras croisés a trembler comme une feuille. Le crépuscule tomba et elle était toujours la. Soudain elle entendit des cri, les gardes menaçaient quelqu'un avec violence. Lexa soudainement prise d'espoir partit en courant pour aller voir. Elle vit les deux gardes pointant de leurs lance Costia. Le cœur de Lexa fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle l'aperçue. Costia qui n'avait pas vu Lexa, se mit a protester a tentant de passer a travers les armes des gardes en vain._

 _Lexa arriva derrière eux bien décidée a tenir une dernière fois Costia dans ses bras. Elle frappa le premier a la tête et fit une violente béquille a l'autre. Les deux garde tombèrent au sol, surpris qu'on les attaque par derrière. Lexa se jeta dans les bras de Costia qui l'enlaça avec force. Les gardes se redressèrent. Costia pris le visage de Lexa dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien et prononça très vite ces derniers mots :_

 _\- Écoute moi, tu est plus forte que les autres, je sais que tu vas gagner mon cœur … je t'aime._

 _Elles lièrent avec amour leurs lèvres, Costia pleurait, Lexa presque … Les gardes les séparèrent, les arrachant brutalement l'une a l'autre. Alors que leurs regard restait encrés les soldats éloignaient Costia._

 _Lexa laissa enfin couler ses larmes en la voyant s'éloigner. Elle regarda ce que Costia lui avait donné juste avant qu'on les écarte. Le collier avec un disque en argent en guise de pendentif que la mère de Costia lui avait donné avant de mourir._

 _Lexa s'effondra en pleurs. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle embrassait Costia …_

 _le lendemain, Lexa se tenait fière sur la place de Polis, cette même place ou elle avait embrassée Costia pour la première fois i ans déjà._

 _Elle avait le pendentif de Costia autour du cou, l'épée qu'elle lui avait offerte au coté et ses yeux encré dans les siens. Elle se trouvait au premier rang de la foule en compagnie d'Epsilon._

 _Titus passa devant eux 9 les regardant a tour de rôle._

 _\- Dégainez !_

 _Leurs ordonna il. Lexa le fit sans lâcher Costia des yeux. Elle était l'une des seule a avoir un sabre avec Nielle. Camir, Liam, Céleste et Luna avait une épée, Arion une hache, Mikaël un espadon et Val une lance._

 _Chacun d'eux connaissaient la procédure, ils se mirent en cercle en silence autour de Titus et enfoncèrent la lame de leurs arme dans le sable, reculèrent d'un pas et attendirent. Titus posa une pierre sculpté en demi sphère au milieux des armes et posa une boite dessus, cette boite, tout le monde le savait, contenait la Flamme. Il la fit tourner sur elle même et les deux extrémités de la boite allait annoncer qui allait s'affronter lors du premier round. Le verdict tomba … deux épée reconnaissable a leurs similarités. Titus ferma les yeux et prononça la gorge nouée :_

 _\- Premier combat : Luna contre Liam …_

 _Les deux nommé se figèrent et le plus jeune trembla de tout son corps en regardant sa sœur avec de grands yeux ronds. Lexa sentit Luna se raidir et sa respiration s'arrêter … elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la torture de tomber contre son propre frère au premier round …_

 _Les murmures se firent dans le public mais Titus réclama le silence alors qu'il recommençait l'opération._

 _\- Second combat : Nielle contre Val …_

 _Lexa ferma les yeux, la petite fille n'avait aucune chance contre Val …_

 _\- Troisième combat : Lexa contre Arion …_

 _Lexa regarda celui qui allait devenir son adversaire, elle appréciait le garçon. Il lui fit signe que ça allait et elle reporta son attention sur le dernier tirage._

 _\- Quatrième combat : Céleste contre Mikaël …_

 _Donc Camir allait attendre le second round … la tension monta d'un cran chez tout les concurrents. Lexa retira son épée du sol et recula comme tout les autres sauf, Luna et Liam qui restèrent sur le plateau avec Titus . Lexa déglutit difficilement en voyant les deux frangins se regarder. Titus donna le signal de départ et le silence se fit dans le public qui attendait. Luna ne bougea pas, ne se mit pas en garde, Liam en fit autant et ils restèrent la sans bouger. Pendant 1 minute, Puis 5 …_

 _\- Cela suffit Luna !_

 _Rugit Titus. Luna le défia du regard et replongea son regard dans celui de son petit frère qui lâcha son arme. Après un regard entendu, Luna plongea sa lame d'un cou rapide et net dans la poitrine de son frère qui s'écroula dans ses bras. Elle le réceptionna avec douceur et resta au dessus de son petit corps a pleurer, la seul réponse qu'elle eu fut le lourd silence qui planait sur le public gigantesque. Même Titus resta immobile._

 _Luna devait bouger ou elle allait se faire brutaliser. Lexa sortit des rangs et s'approcha sans un bruit de Luna sous les regard curieux de la foule. Elle s'accroupit a coté d'elle et la fit lâcher le corps sans vie de son frère. Les nettoyeurs le lui prirent et Luna se releva retenant ses pleurs en les voyant emporter son frère. Lexa lui posa la main sur l'épaule :_

 _\- Je suis désolé Luna …_

 _Luna se retourna vers elle et se laissa aller contre elle en recommençant a hurler de tristesse. Lexa ne trouva pas d'autre chose a faire que de l'enlacer doucement sous les yeux de Costia …_

 _Dans la foule Costia se raidit en voyant la scène qui s'offrait a elle. Sa vision se troubla et elle commença a trembler._

 _\- Hey …._

 _Dit Epsilon en voyant le malaise évident de Costia._

 _\- Elle est juste en train de la consoler tu sais …_

 _\- … Pour Luna c'est plus que ça …._

 _Répondit Costia, l'amertume dans sa voix ._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Elle l'aime …_

 _\- Luna aime Lexa ?_

 _\- OUI !_

 _Cria Costia en se retournant vers Epsilon et en pleurant. Elle était en colère, Lexa était à elle et elle était a Lexa, et Luna n'avait rien a faire dans cette histoire. Si elle la touchait plus que ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, Costia n'hésiterez pas a aller sur ce maudit terrain et trancher elle même la gorge de Luna. La colère qu'elle ressentait a ce moment même était sans nom._

 _Lexa qui tenait toujours Luna dans ses bras entendit la voix de Costia, elle tourna son regard vers elle, et sa gorge se noua quand elle vit ce regard emplis de rage et de larmes … elle lâcha aussitôt Luna et lui adressa un regard désolé._

 _\- Viens …_

 _Elle fuit le regard de Costia tout du long ou elle ramena Luna avec les autres._

 _Costia elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Elle l'aimait, et elle avait peur pour elle mais elle n'en restait pas moins possessive …_

 _Le 2_ _emme_ _combat débuta et fut rapidement terminé par le tête coupé de Nielle et le sourire provoquant de Val._

 _Ce fut enfin le tour de Lexa. En la voyant s'avancer sur la piste en compagnie de Arion, la colère de Costia disparue et fit place a la peur pour celle qu'elle aimait. Lexa allait se battre a mort sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Le combat débuta. Lexa esquivait tout les coup avec une facilité déconcertante et fesait reculer son adversaire … si bien que après 10 minutes de combat Arion tomba. Lexa resta sur le terrain a regarder sa première victime. Elle se retourna vers Costia et repartit avec les autres. Le derniers combat fut plat mais c'est Mikaël qui remporta. Ce fut la fin du premier round, concurrents restant refirent la même procédure que précédemment avec leurs armes._

 _\- Premier combat : Luna contre Lexa …_

 _Les deux appelées se figèrent et se regardèrent, ne faisant même plus attention a ceux qui étaient appelés … quand Titus eu fini d'énoncer les noms il leurs accorda 30 minutes de repos avant le second round._

 _Tout les nightblood se retrouvèrent ensemble dans une tente ou il prirent soins de laver leurs armes et de soigner leurs blessures. Luna vint trouver Lexa peut avant que les combats reprennent ._

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas t'affronter …_

 _Lexa la regarda et baissa les yeux sachant la raison pour laquelle elle lui disait cela …_

 _\- Je sais …_

 _Lui répondit elle._

 _\- Je pars …_

 _Lui dit Luna._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je fuis, j'ai déjà pris la vie de mon frère je ne pourrais pas prendre la tienne et je n'ai aucune envie de mourir donc je m'en vais …_

 _\- Mais comment …_

 _\- J'ai déjà tout prévu … je compte sur toi pour me couvrir._

 _\- Je. .. oui mais …_

 _Luna posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Lexa ne recula pas mais ne répondit pas non plus._

 _\- Adieu Lexa, je suis sure que Heda te choisira … Costia ne peut pas vivre sans toi alors gagne ce maudit conclave, devient Heda et soit forte !_

 _Dit elle en s'éloignant. Lexa resta pétrifiée : Luna avait fuit pour lui donner une chance … mais est ce qu'elle l'avait ?_

 _Lexa était dans le sable, face contre terre a subir les coup violents de Val. La finale durait depuis maintenant 20 minutes et Lexa se faisait submerger par l'Azgeda qui ne retenait pas ses coups._

 _Lexa était au sol désarmée, Val l'était aussi et envoyait de brutal coups de pieds dans l'estomac a Lexa qui ne bougeait plus. Elle respirait avec force, n'ayant plus aucune énergie pour se battre ni même pour se relever. Le sang qui sortait de sa bouche en cascade s'était enfin arrêté mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait était sans égale._

 _Val cessa de la frapper et ricana en voyant le visage décomposé et trempé de larmes de Costia qui avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes, tremblante et les mains portées à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, la respiration coupée ,les yeux embrumés et les sanglot , bloqués dans sa gorge, quelle s'efforçait de retenir._

 _Val retourna au milieux du plateau ou Lexa l'avait privé de sa lance, elle la pris, la soupesa et se demanda ce qu'elle allait en faire viser Lexa serait une fin magistrale pour elle de si loin il lui fallait une précision qui lui vaudrait le respect, mais ce ne serait pas assez cruel, elle porta ensuite son regard sur Costia. Elle ricana encore une fois en la voyant dans cet état et décida qu'elle allait la tuer elle avant d'achever Lexa._

 _Lexa vit le regard de Val se poser sur Costia, elle la vit empoigner son arme pour la lancer, elle la vit viser … un sentiment de panique la saisit soudain … elle visait Costia. Elle tenta de se lever mais son corps la faisait trop souffrir._

 _Val visa du mieux qu'elle pu, et d'un coup puissant et assuré elle lança son arme en direction de Costia qui évidement regardait Lexa et non elle. La lance fendit l'air et alla se ficher dans le bois d'une maison proche …_

 _Costia était sonnée, étalée sur le sol, le souffle coupé, elle avait vue la lance au dernier moment et ressentait encore la peur lui parcourir les veines, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'arme, on l'avait brusquement poussée et elle était a présent sur le dos. Elle sentit un poids sur son corps et un souffle chaud dans son cou, elle sentit une main sur sa taille et reconnu le toucher de Lexa, soudain celle ci hoqueta et cracha du sang sur le sol. Costia se redressa doucement et fit glisser Lexa sur le coté, la tenant dans ses bras. Son visage était sale, son arcade était coupée et le sang avait coulé tout le long de sa figure, elle avait la lèvre inférieure explosée et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Sa respiration était haletante et elle tremblait._

 _Les larmes montèrent au yeux de Costia en voyant l'état de son aimée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie au péril de la sienne. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement._

 _\- Lexa …_

 _l'appela elle d'une voix tremblante. Epsilon a coté d'elle retenait ses larmes. Son attention fut attiré par Val, plus en colère que jamais, s'approcher d'elles a grands pas, pousser Costia et saisir Lexa par le col pour la redresser. Elle approcha son visage du sien et a ce même moment Lexa abandonner son air de chien battu et l'agrippa par le col avant lui balancer son front dans le nez. Val, surprise par ce retournement de situation n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et reçu le coup. Son nez se brisa dans un craquement affreux et elle hurla. Lexa la lâcha et recula de deux pas. Val tituba en se tenant le nez et en lui envoyant des injures._

 _Lexa était satisfaite de son coup, même si tout son corps la faisait souffrir, elle ne se montrait pas faible pour autant. La foule hurlait son nom. Costia pleurait de soulagement et elle, repris enfin son épée, et fit fièrement face a son ennemie qu'elle avait affaiblie. Val désarmée et n'ayant pas d'autre choix fonça sur Lexa en hurlant. La Trikru se tenait prête et lorsque elles furent assez proche Lexa esquiva et cisela le flan de son ennemie qui tomba a genoux, se vidant de son sang. Elle tomba en arrière et Lexa lui donna le coup de grâce en lui tranchant la gorge d'un coup net et précis._

 _Elle redressa la tête et la foule hurla son nom. Elle encra son regard dans celui de Costia, il était plein d'amour, de larmes et de respect._

 _Elle n'était plus Lexa, la seconde d'Anya._

 _Elle était Heda._

* * *

\- Voilà comment c'est déroulé le conclave.

\- Que c'est il passé ensuite ?

Epsilon ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'il fallait raconter cette partie de l'histoire.

\- Epsilon ?

\- Heu … oui … et bien après il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, pendant 2 ans elle on vécues caché, Lexa a créée la coalition et Costia a intégrée sa garde personnelle. Je ne les avait jamais vu si heureuses l'une avec l'autre. Et même si Titus désapprouvait, qu'il fallait qu'elles restent discrètes et que elle ne pouvaient plus se voir autant, elle ne se sont jamais autant aimées … jusqu'au jour ou Costia a été envoyée en mission … elle …

Sa voix se brisa et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Ce fut au tour de Clarke de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer. Epsilon se calma et repris :

\- Elle devait arranger un conflit qui se trouvait dans la zone morte … j'étais avec elle … les soldats d'Azgeda nous ont surpris … je j'ai été incapable de les arrêter et ils l'on prise elle …

Epsilon explosa, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même sous les yeux de Clarke, celle ci ne savait pas quoi faire … Lexa lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qui été arrivé a Costia mais sans aucun détails.

Epsilon repris sur un ton tremblant :

\- Je n'ai pas cherché a les prendre en chasse et je suis directement rentré a Polis pour prévenir Lexa …

* * *

 _Epsilon, les larmes au yeux et a bous de souffle pénétra dans la salle du conseil, elle ne s'était pas accordé de repos depuis que Costia avait été enlevée._

 _Elle entra en furie dans la salle ou seule Lexa se trouvait, dos a elle regardant l'horizon, les mains dans le dos … Quand elle se retourna pour voir qui dérangeait sa tranquillité Epsilon détourna aussitôt le regard n'osant pas affronter celui de sa sœur qui pourtant n'avait jamais été agressif a son égard._

 _\- Ou est Costia ?_

 _Demanda Lexa. Le ton empreint d'inquiétude. Lexa descendit les marches et vint se placer devant sa sœur, elle reposa la question d'un ton pressant ._

 _\- Ils l'on prise …_

 _Dit Epsilon savant que Lexa comprendrait de qui elle parlait. En effet la respiration de Lexa s'arrêta brusquement. Elle commença a trembler._

 _\- Je suis désolé Lex…_

 _La commandante explosa sous la rage, le bouleversement, la peur et le chagrin._

 _\- TU AVAIS DIT QUE TU LA PROTÉGERAIT ! TU M'AVAIT PROMIS QU'IL NE LUI ARRIVERAIT RIEN ! JE … JE T'AI FAIT CONFIANCE !_

 _Lexa fondit en larmes cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle savait que si Azgeda tenait Costia elle ne la révérait jamais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller la chercher sans provoquer des soupçons chez les autres clan, qui verront ensuite sa faiblesse et la tuerons._

 _Elle ne savait pas quoi faire … elle était perdue sans Costia … elle avait perdu la seule personne a qui elle tenait vraiment, l'amour de sa vie, son ancre, son point culminant, celle qui tenait son cœur dans sa main, celle pour qui elle aurait tout donner …_

 _Celle qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger …_

 _Voilà une semaine que Lexa a appris pour l'enlèvement de Costia, voila une semaine qu'elle ne dort plus, qu'elle ne mange plus, qu'elle ne parle plus …_

 _Comme chaque nuit le peut de temps ou Lexa dort, son sommeil est agité, cette fois ci ne manque pas elle se réveille en sursaut._

 _Elle se redresse vivement sur son lit et ferme les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Quand elle les rouvre la réalité la frappe de plein fouet, Costia est retenue par la nation des glaces …_

 _elle retiens ses larmes et c'est seulement quand elle parvient a s'apaiser qu'elle aperçois un sac en toile posé entre ses jambes._

 _Elle fronce les sourcils, elle l'ouvre doucement et sent une touffe de fil poisseux sous ses doigts, elle l'agrippe et le sort du sac. Elle l'approche de son visage pour voir mieux de quoi il s'agit et sursaute violemment en comprenant que c'est une tête. Un très mauvais pressentiment la gagne … d'un geste plein d'hésitation elle écarte les cheveux poisseux et gras du visage et sa vision se brouille en reconnaissant celui de Costia. Elle s'y attendait mais elle lâche vivement la tête en hurlant sa peine a pleins poumons. Pendant environ 10 minutes elle crie et pleure a en perdre la voix et quand enfin elle fini par reprendre un souffle normal elle trouve le courage de regarder le visage de celle qu'elle aimait …_

 _sa face violacé était recouverte de coupures plus ou moins profondes, d'ecchymoses et de brûlures , le nez d'où a coulé du sang a présent sec était visiblement cassé. Sa bouche sèche était pleine de sang et il lui maquait des dents, ses lèvres était gercées et ouvertes, enfin ses yeux encore ouvert était vitreux, l'un était crevé. Son front était tellement charcuté que on pouvait apercevoir l'os a travers la chaire cisaillé et ses cheveux plein de sang séché et de crasse avait été coupé a mi hauteur … Lexa ne pus se retenir plus longtemps elle se leva et détruisit le moindre objet présent dans sa chambre en pleurant hurlant et en se blessant volontairement pour tenter de chasser la douleur dans son cœur en la remplaçant par la douleur corporelle, elle laissa exploser toute sa haine, toute sa tristesse …_

* * *

 _-_ Voilà comment ça s'est terminé …

finit Epsilon.

* * *

Joyeux n'est ce pas?

J'espère que cela vous auras quand même plu.

 **Prochainement:** Clarke qui tente de s'excuser ( je ne peut pas en dire plus désolé, nul besoin de vous spoiler, pour la rime oui j'étais obligée) et un départ qui mettra fin à la première partie (sur 10)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut salut.

Voila donc le chapitre 7 comme promis.

J'espère que les deux chapitres de flash-backs n'ont pas été trop lassant à lire.

Enfin bref, voici la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Fébrile et encore tremblante. Clarke avait recommencé a pleurer, elle n'eus même pas le temps de poser une question avant qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots ne la prenne. La réalisation de son erreur n'aurait pas pu être plus violente, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de se sentir coupable. Epsilon continua.

\- Depuis ce jour Lexa a changée du tout au tout… elle est devenue froide, fermée, elle ne s'est ouverte a personne. Les premiers mois ont été les pires, le moindre regard de travers, le moindre dérapage, la moindre allusion de la part de quiconque signait son arrêt de mort immédiat. Elle avait perdu toute sa pitié, tout son cœur, elle n'était plus personne. Depuis la perte de Costia elle a le sommeil léger, très léger… le moindre bruit la réveille car cette nuit la, si elle s'était réveillée, elle aurait pu identifier et tuer celui qui avait apporté la tête. Elle s'en veut… terriblement, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne supporte pas de parler d'elle, parce qu'elle reste persuadée que si Costia a perdu la vie c'est de sa faute. Alors elle s'est murée dans le silence et est partie sur des nouvelles bases en tentant de se persuader que l'amour était une faiblesse. Lexa montre à tout le monde sa face offensive, même a toi… mais elle est en vérité un petit animal blessé et traumatisé par son passé… qui ne peut se confier à personne par ce que jusque la personne n'a subit les même souffrance que les siennes et personne ne la comprendrait… jusqu'à toi… elle t'a rencontré et elle a tout de suite vue que tu n'était pas comme les autres, elle savait que tu avait été déjà mise a terre mais tu a encore souffert sous ses yeux, et malgré elle, elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, et je sais que toi aussi tu a fini par l'aimer. Mais elle a du te trahir, et elle a détesté le faire crois moi … elle aura beau te dire le contraire, elle regrette vraiment ce qu'elle a fait… il faut que tu la pardonne Clarke, tu est la seule qui est capable de la soigner, ou tu est la seule qu'elle laissera essayer… elle t'aime… et ce n'est pas ce que tu a pu lui dire qui vas changer ça…

Clarke se laissa aller à des plaintes et à des pleurs… elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa, sûrement un mélange entre haine et affection. .. elle avait encore besoin de temps et il fallait que Lexa l'accepte, maintenant que Clarke savait a quel point Lexa avait souffert, elle était complètement perdue, partagée entre l'envie de l'aider a se relever et l'abattre encore plus.

Elle se détendit un long moment après, elle n'était pas du tout prête a revoir Lexa, et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, mais il fallait qu'elle aille la voir et lui présenter ses excuses le plus vite possible. Elle se leva, la nuit avait bien avancée et elle doutait de pouvoir trouver Lexa dans le noir mais il fallait qu'elle essaye, pour enlever ce poids atroce qui lui nouait le ventre depuis qu'elle avait prononcé les mots qui avaient tout gâchés.

Sous les yeux de Epsilon, elle sortit de la tente non sans l'avoir remercié chaleureusement pour ces révélations.

Dans le noir presque total, Clarke se mit a la recherche de Lexa, elle entra dans le bois, se doutant que c'est la que la commandante avait dut trouver refuge après leur dispute. Elle se figea en entendant des pleurs, des hoquets et des plaintes venant de plus loin devant elle, depuis aujourd'hui, Clarke n'avait jamais vu pleurer Lexa et pourtant, c'est bien elle qu'elle entendait, les jambes flageolantes, la gorge nouée et peu sure d'elle, Clarke s'avança vers la source du bruit. Après quelques minutes, elle la vit, Lexa adossé à un arbre la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés, recroquevillée, tremblante et secouée de sanglots silencieux. Clarke se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas elle aussi tomber dans la tristesse, toute la colère qu'elle ressentait envers Lexa n'avait pas disparue mais la compassion la réduisait grandement, elle ne voyait plus celle qui l'avait trahie mais, comme Epsilon le lui avait dit, une personne fragile et abattue. C'est dans cette pensée qu'elle s'approcha de Lexa et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle hésita, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Visiblement Lexa n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était la et continuait de pleurer, ne pouvant plus la voir dans cet état Clarke prononça doucement, pour ne pas la surprendre :

\- Lexa ?

La nommé se figea, elle avait reconnu la voix de Clarke, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Elle redressa lentement le tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Vas-t-en d'ici !

Parvint elle a prononcer. Le ton dur et froid brusqua Clarke mais elle ne recula pas.

\- Non…

lui répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton. Lexa n'avait aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus avec elle, elle lui avait dit des choses horribles et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, alors ce fut elle qui se leva pour partir a l'opposé du camp elle était dans une fureur sourde et elle ne voulait pas voir une seconde de plus celle qui avait causé tout ce mal être. Clarke se leva à son tour et coupa la route à Lexa dont elle pu deviner le regard assassin.

\- Pousse toi de mon chemin !

Dit elle, en colère et fatiguée par le changement constant d'humeur de Clarke.

\- Je m'est impossible te laisser dans cet état Lexa.

Se défendit Clarke en ne bougeant toujours pas. Lexa serra les mâchoires, Clarke était vraiment bipolaire …

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je suis la cause de ton mal… de plus je sais qu'à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose.

Lexa fut surprise par cette réponse mais ne le montra pas, elle ne comprenait pas Clarke, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La commandante resta quelques secondes sans bouger, à analyser la situation. Elle avait voulut retrouver Clarke et cela était chose faite, mais a présent la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de rester le plus loin d'elle possible. Dans sa tête se répétait en boucle les paroles ignobles de la Skaikru. Elle avait bien conscience que Clarke tentait de s'excuser mais elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, à cet instant, sa seule volonté était d'être seule et de se calmer. Elle répondit alors.

\- Je ne veut pas te voir, retourne au camp.

Clarke frémit face a l'amertume dans la voix de la commandante, mais cela était compréhensible. Elle voulait lui obéir car la voir dans cet état ne lui donnait aucune envie de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais d'un autre coté elle voulait qu'elle entende ses excuses.

\- Lexa, écoute moi...

\- Non, ( la coupa la brune ) je ne vais pas t'écouter, pour le moment je n'en ai aucune envie.

Clarke déglutit difficilement. Lexa la dépassa sans un regard, la blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, elle voyait bien la colère de la commandante et elle ignorait comment la calmer. Sans réfléchir elle saisit le bras de Lexa avant que celle si ne soit hors de porté. Cette dernière se retourna s'arrachant de la main de Clarke, et dit l'air menaçant.

\- Ne me touche pas...

Clarke la regarda dans les yeux et posa un genoux au sol, puis l'autre, sans rompre une seconde le contact visuel. Lexa s'était complètement retourné et Clarke baissa enfin les yeux, de cette façon elle se soumettait complètement à Lexa, comme l'avait fait les chefs de Clan. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui causerait plus de tord. Lexa avait le cœur battant, touchée par cette action elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Clarke murmura, la gorge nouée.

\- Je t'en prie écoute moi...

Lexa prit une grande inspiration elle était confuse, en premier lieu parce qu'elle détestait voir Clarke s'inférioriser face à elle, car de son point de vue elles étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Ensuite parce que voir Clarke lu donner autant d'importance et entendre ce tremblement dans sa voix ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de l'écouter.

\- Relève toi.

Souffla elle, incapable de continuer à voir Clarke de cette façon, celle ci ne se fit pas prier et fit face a Lexa de nouveau.

\- Je t'écoute.

Lui dit la commandante avec prudence… Clarke se décontracta en sentant Lexa se radoucir.

\- Je… je ne trouve pas les mot pour te dire a quel point je suis désolée Lexa… je n'aurais jamais du dire des choses pareilles… je m'en veut terriblement.

Lexa se tendit a ces mots mais finit par comprendre Clarke, mais éprouvait toujours de la rancœur envers elle. Clarke ne voyant aucune réponse continua :

\- J'ignorais de quoi je parlais…

\- Tu l'ignore toujours.

La coupa Lexa. Clarke fit non de la tête.

\- Tu te trompe… Epsilon m'a dit.

\- Que t'a elle dit ?

\- Tout… elle m'a tout raconté.

Une rage soudaine pris Lexa, sa sœur, avait sans son accord, parlé à Clarke de ce quelle avait vécu au coté de Costia… et cela c'était juste trop pour elle, entre Clarke qui lui faisait vivre le pire moment de se vie et sa propre sœur qui partageait son passé sombre avec elle.

\- Ne sois pas en colère contre elle, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Lexa se calma un peu mais ne resta pas moins troublée.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qui lui est arrivé, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne savait quasiment rien de votre histoire alors que maintenant je ne peut même pas me figurer ce qu'a du être ta souffrance…

Lexa sentit les sanglots remonter dans sa gorge, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Clarke, alors d'un pas vif qu'elle espérait assuré elle la dépassa. Mais dès lors que Clarke vit qu'elle voulait partir, elle la saisit par le poignet encore une fois pour l'arrêter. Lexa se figea, et tourna son regard emplis de larmes vers elle.

\- Ne fuit pas.

Lui demanda Clarke, aucune animosité dans la voix. Pas de réponse.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, c'est normal de craquer, tu est un être humain, et même si tu essaye de prouver le contraire, des sentiments, tu en as, je le sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer forte devant moi, ta sœur ou les autres. Nous avons toute les deux perdu confiance en l'autre, mais je connais la souffrance, je peut te dire que te contraindre à guérir seule pour ne pas paraître faibles au yeux des autres n'est pas la bonne solution. Mais j'ai appris à mes dépend que seul, il n'y a quasiment pas de chance pour une guérison, tu auras beau te dire que ce n'est qu'une passade mais tu sais que la vérité est toute autre : cela empire et tu finit par te créer des barrières qui vont petit à petit anéantir la personne que tu est. Lexa… tu ne peut pas endosser ce masque tout le temps… cela vas détruire ce que tu a de plus beau en toi et je sais que tu a bien plus à donner que des ordres.

La dernière phrase fut le coup de grâce pour Lexa. Cette fois elle ne retins pas ses pleurs. Clarke lui lâcha la main et la regarda sangloter… sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle enlaça le corps tremblant de Lexa, simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Lexa se tendit au contact mais ne repoussa en aucun cas Clarke. Au contraire elle s'agrippa a sa veste et posa son front contre son épaule pour pleurer de plus belle. Clarke avait raison, elle ne guérirait pas pas si elle restait seule… mais depuis Costia elle n'arrivait à s'ouvrir a personne, pas même à sa propre sœur. Peut être qu'avec Clarke ce serait différent ? Mais elles était encore en conflit et ce n'est pas le fait de la prendre dans ses bras qui changera grand-chose. Elles allaient encore devoir parler.

Clarke ne su pas combien de temps elle resta la, elle savait juste qu'elle était contre Lexa et que elle ne pensait pas que cette dernière lui avait autant manqué. Doucement, Lexa se détacha d'elle. Elle essuya les dernières larmes et baissa la tête, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir …

\- Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Demanda Clarke, peut sure d'elle et appréhendant la réponse. Lexa redressa la tête, malgré la nuit ses yeux s'étaient habitués, et elle pouvait distinguer le visage de Clarke. Et elle devina l'inquiétude sur ses traits .

\- Le feras tu ?

La question ne surprit pas Clarke qui s'était attendu à une réponse du genre. Elle réfléchit. Mais elle n'y était pas prête et il lui fallait encore un peut de temps pour se laver de toute cette haine accumulée et qu'elle se fasse une raison, il fallait encore qu'elles parlent mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir pardonner la trahison de Lexa … elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et répondit :

\- J'ai besoin de temps Lexa, je doit me calmer pour redevenir celle que j'étais, et je pense repartir pendant un temps, m'isoler encore un peut avant de revenir.

Lexa se tendit a cette dernière phrase.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige, de plus, comme tu l'a dit, la guérison ne se fera pas si tu est seule.

\- Je ne compte pas l'apaiser dans cette foret … j'ai besoin de changer mon tempérament, et de mette les choses au clair, sans compter ton pardon.

Lexa déglutit, il fallait qu'elle laisse le temps faire son œuvre, mais maintenant que Clarke et elle s'était revues, elle ne parviendrait pas à la voir s'éloigner encore.

\- Tu peut le faire ici.

\- Non Lexa, regarde ou mon manque de sang froid nous a menées, je ne me sent vraiment pas de rester près de toi si tôt… je… Je ne veut pas que tu soit blessé par ma faute.

Clarke avait pesé ses mots et savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse réagir Lexa, lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle pensait a travers ses mots, ces derniers eurent l'effet escompté, Lexa se crispa, et fit un pas en arrière. Elle repoussa ses souvenirs et par la même occasion les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

\- Clarke …

\- Lexa, ne rend pas la chose encore plus compliquées s'il te plais … j'ai besoin de trouver une raison d'arrêter de te détester et de revenir éventuellement vers toi pour qu'on puisse reconstruire quelque chose.

Lexa ne respirait plus, les mots de Clarke avait eu l'effet d'un véritable coup de poing, mais elle repris rapidement ses esprits.

\- Quand part tu ?

Clarke cogita pendant une seconde.

\- Maintenant …

\- Quoi ? Non c'est trop dangereux Clarke, nous sommes trop proche du territoire d'Azgeda.

\- Je sais me débrouiller.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire tendu, mais n'était pas convaincu.

\- Lexa … je ne vais pas me rendre dans leurs territoires, je part à l'opposé.

Silence de la part de la commandante, qui rechignait toujours a laisser Clarke partir. Mais qui en même temps savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

\- Alors je resterais a TonDC pour t'y attendre…

Soupira Lexa.

\- Tu n'est pas obligée. Cela pourrait me prendre plus de temps de prévu … je ne sais même pas si j'y parviendrais Lexa. ..

\- Je vais t'attendre a TonDC.

Répéta Lexa sur un ton plus autoritaire. Si Clarke avait un problème, elle voulait être le plus proche possible.

\- Très bien.

Lui concéda Clarke.

\- Comment puis-je être sure que ce n'est pas un piège, et que tu vas revenir ?

La question surprit Clarke, Lexa doutait d'elle c'était certain …. elle se creusa la tête en quête d'une preuve de se loyauté. N'en trouvant aucune, elle décrocha la montre de son père accroché a son poignet et la tendit a Lexa … ce geste lui fit mal au cœur mais elle ne le montra pas.

\- Je ne m'en sépare jamais, si je veut la récupérer je serait obligé de venir la chercher.

Lexa pris délicatement l'objet tendu et regarda Clarke, elle n'était toujours pas convaincue.

\- Prend cela comme un pacte.

Fini Clarke. Lexa réfléchit et dégaina son couteau, et elle aussi le tendit a Clarke.

\- Il appartenait à mon père … j'y tiens énormément.

Clarke hésita un instant, Lexa ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents, elle savait juste quelle les avait perdu quand elle était encore toute jeune. Alors ce couteau devait avoir une importance particulière pour Lexa.

Elle mis de coté ses réticences et pris l'arme, elle la regarda un instant, elle n'avait pas besoin de clarté pour deviner qu'il était magnifique, elle l'avait déjà vu …

Elle releva le visage vers Lexa.

\- Au revoir Lexa…

Lexa pinça les lèvres, encore une fois elles allaient devoir s'éloigner. C'est donc la gorge nouée qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Au revoir Clarke.

Clarke passa le poignard dans se ceinture. Elle commença a marcher a reculons, elle ne parvenait pas a se retourner et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Lexa le regarda faire, se faisant violence pour ne pas la retenir.

Clarke s'arrêta, cette scène lui rappelait trop celle du mont Weather, beaucoup trop … elle savait a quel point elle avait détesté voir Lexa, la personne qu'elle aimait, partir sans un regard en arrière.

\- Je te promet que je vais revenir …

Lui dit Clarke ne trouvant pas mieux. Lexa esquissa un très léger sourire mais elle n'était toujours pas sure du retour de la blonde. Clarke tourna enfin le dos, mais elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de se retourner, elle ne voyait plus que la silhouette de Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je te hais Lexa …

La nommé eu un horrible ressentiment en pensant que ce serait les derniers mots qu'elle entendrait de Clarke, qu'elle l'avait trahie et qu'elle n'allait pas revenir.

\- Mais n'oublie pas que la haine n'est pas le seul sentiment que j'ai a ton égard.

A ces mots emplis de sens, Clarke tourna le dos et partit en courant. Ne laissant pas le loisir a Lexa de lui répondre.

Lexa sentit son cœur exploser et sa respiration se couper a l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Elle resta la, incapable de bouger, Epsilon avait raison. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya en exhalant, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle secoua la tête et un sourire béa se forma sur ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la joie qui la submergeait en ce moment même, elle ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps… depuis Costia.

\- Tu vois que les miracles peuvent arriver.

La voix fit sursauter Lexa qui se retourna vers un Epsilon tout sourire qui la fixait.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu est la ?

Demanda Lexa, tentant de garder son calme. Epsilon sourit de plus belle et fit un pas vers elle.

\- Je viens d'arriver, n'ai pas d'inquiétude.

Lexa la lorgna d'un regard emplis de méfiance.

\- Tu lui a dit pour Costia …

Ce n'était pas une question, Epsilon la savait. Son sourire disparu et elle regarda sa sœur avec un air désolé.

\- Il fallait qu'elle sache Lex' …

\- Qu'elle sache a quel point j'ai pu être faible ? Comment j'ai changé depuis ?

\- Pour qu'elle comprenne comment tu a souffert … regarde, après ça elle est venue te trouver et regarde ce qu'elle vient de dire : ça lui a ouvert les yeux.

Lexa marqua une pause, en effet les révélations sur Costia avait du bon … elle regarda dans la direction ou Clarke était partit et soupira tristement. Epsilon lui ramena le visage vers elle.

\- Elle te manque déjà ?

Demanda elle. Le ton n'était pas moqueur, loin de la. Lexa croisa son regard et hocha doucement la tête, car oui malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait toujours vis à vis de la fille ciel, celle ci lui manquait horriblement dès le moment ou elle n'était plus a ses cotés.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir pendant longtemps loin d'elle.

Epsilon était vraiment désolé pour sa sœur, elle voyait bien son air abattu mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tu a pourtant réussit pendant 3 mois.

\- Oui mais cela était avant de la revoir.

\- Et si s'était aussi son cas ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Epsilon repris.

\- Peut être que a elle aussi tu lui manque, que te retrouver a causé une mise en question et une réalisation a laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé …

\- tu ne pense pas que tu vas trop loin ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne peut pas accepter qu'elle puisse tenir a toi ?

\- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle me détestait.

\- Elle a dit aussi que elle avait des sentiments pour toi ! Lexa regarde la réalité en face ! Elle t'aimais vraiment avant ta trahison, les sentiments ne changent pas en si peut de temps !

Lexa ferma les yeux, et se mordit la joue pour ne pas retomber dans la colère et le tourment.

\- Elle a changé du tout au tout en 3 mois.

Siffla elle.

\- Elle a fait comme toi.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Après un gros coup, pour toi Costia et elle Mont Weather, vous vous êtes créée un masque, mais vous êtes toujours vous même, fragile mais toujours présentes. Tu ne parviens pas a enlever le tien, même avec moi. Et elle non plus… vous êtes pareilles ! Vous comprenez les souffrances de l'autre. Et c'est cela qui vous rapproche Lexa … laisse le temps passer, elle vas revenir, elle a juste besoin de calme pendant un moment.

Lexa se rassura un peut a ces paroles, mais n'était pas encore sure … elle remercia sa sœur et la pris dans ses bras.

Epsilon l'enlaça avec tout l'amour fraternel qu'elle avait. Jamais depuis la mort de Costia, Lexa n'avait montré un signe d'affection envers elle. Elle lui en voulait et Epsilon avait tout fait pour qu'elle la pardonne mais rien n'avait marché, jusqu'à ce soir… elle sourit aider sa sœur a retrouver celle qu'elle aimait allait être bénéfique pour elle aussi cela lui donnait une chance.

Lexa se détacha d'elle en lui souriant.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que …

Commença elle.

\- Oui ( la coupa Epsilon ) 2 ans et 56 jours pour être exact …

Lexa le regarda avec un air désolé.

\- Pardonne moi … Epsilon je suis désolée, sincèrement je … je t'ai tenu pour responsable alors que tu avait fait de ton mieux, tu a toujours présente pour moi et je t'ai repoussé encore et encore … la seule fautive c'est moi …

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça !

La coupa brutalement Epsilon a moitié en pleurs a cause des précédents paroles de Lexa.

\- Lexa je vais te le dire combien de fois ? Ce n'était pas ta faute !

\- Mais…

\- Non ! Ne dit plus rien ! Pourquoi il te faut te sentir fautive ? Tu n'a aucune raison de le faire …il faut que se soit Clarke qui te le dise pour que tu l'accepte ?

Lexa trembla, Clarke lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute ? Elle ne savait pas si cela allait arranger beaucoup de choses.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Peut importe, n'y pense plus .

Elle ajouta sur une petite voix.

\- Et merci pour m'avoir pardonné.

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'a jamais eu a te faire pardonner, moi si, pour ne avoir vu assez tôt que j'avais une sœur en or et qu'elle n'avait rien a voir avec ce qui s'était passé …

Epsilon retins ses larmes, et frappa l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer.

Dit elle en séchant ses larmes. Lexa rit et la pris dans ses bras encore une fois.

Elles rentrèrent, plus soudées que jamais.

Le lendemain les soldats de la guilde rentrèrent a leurs base.

Lexa et Epsilon partirent pour TonDC.

Clarke se faisait traquer par Azgeda...

* * *

C'est ce chapitre qui clos la partie 1.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à toutes et à tous.

Merci pour les reviews sympa ça fait plaisir.

Bref voila le huitième chapitre et le premier de la partie deux.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

10 jours plus tard.

Clarke courrait avec la force du désespoir à la seule faible lumière que lui offrait la lune.

Elle les entendait hurler des mots en Trigedasleng derrière elle. Elle entendait leurs pas et ceux de leurs chevaux tout autour d'elle. Elle apercevait dans la nuit leurs peintures de guerre blanches.

Les jambes en feu, le souffle court et la sueur coulant dans ses yeux, Clarke détalait comme une dératée à travers la foret.

Elle maintenait un rythme effréné depuis 10 minutes et son corps la faisait souffrir.

Elle ne portait aucune attention au branches qui lui fouettaient le visage, déchiraient ses habits et creusaient sa chair.

Son seul but était d'échapper aux Azgeda qui la coursaient.

A bout de souffle Clarke ne stoppa en aucun cas sa course, elle connaissait cette partie de la foret comme sa poche mais la nuit et la panique ne l'aidait pas a trouver ses repères.

Elle en cherchait partout. TonDC n'était pas loin, elle en était sure, mais ou ?

\- ELLE EST LA !

Rugit l'un de ses poursuivant, elle tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir et constata avec effroi qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mettre d'elle. Affolée, elle repoussa un peut plus ses limites et couru encore plus vite.

Enfin elle vit la descente. Cette dite descente signifiait qu'elle n'était plus qu'a 500 mètres du village grounder.

Elle dérapa sur le sol comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois pour glisser sur le coté et contrôler sa descente. En quelques secondes elle fut en bas. Elle se redressa et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut de la pente. Il y avait un homme. Elle prit son arc, banda, visa et décocha pour le toucher en pleine poitrine et le tuer net.

Cela fait elle repartit. Les voix de ses poursuivants se firent lointaines mais elle ne se permit pas de ralentir.

Soudain, une affreuse douleur la pris à la jambe, elle se retins de hurler. Ses muscles se dérobèrent sous elle et la fit s'étaler sur le sol. Elle se redressa, la douleur était devenue atroce, elle regarda son membre et constata avec horreur qu'une pointe de flèche en sortait.

\- Merde… merde… merde…

Gémit elle. Elle cassa la queue de la flèche pour pouvoir se relever. Elle s'appuya dessus mais retomba directement, la douleur était insupportable. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines ne couvrait presque pas la douleur tant elle était vive.

Elle trouva la force de se tourner et vit les Azgeda commencer a descendre vers elle. La peur la pris. Elle se mit sur le ventre et commença a ramper ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait à sa jambe. Elle réussit a faire 10 mètres et enfin, elle aperçue les murailles de TonDC. Un soulagement immense la saisit. Elle pris une grande goulée d'air et hurla avec toutes les forces qui lui restait :

\- **LEXAAA !**

Avant qu'on ne la saisisse avec brutalité et la bâillonne.

* * *

Lexa était dans sa tente, elle tenait la montre de Clarke dans sa main désespérant de voir revenir sa propriétaire.

Epsilon la regardait, avachie sur un des fauteuils, cet air abattu qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis 10 jours la rendait triste.

Soudain un soldat entra dans la tente. Lexa se redressa aussitôt, et aborda son masque sans aucune expression.

\- Pardonnez moi de vous dérangez Heda, mais des guerriers d'Azgeda sont ici.

Lexa sentit son ventre se nouer à l'entente de ces mots, elle se redressa ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle pensa immédiatement à Clarke.

\- Que font ils ?

Demanda elle sur le ton le plus détaché possible.

\- Nous ne savons pas, mais ils se rapprochent.

Lexa croisa le regard d'Epsilon qui visiblement avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle. La commandante attrapa l'une de ses épée et sortit en trombe de la tente suivie de près par sa sœur.

\- Tu pense qu'ils la traqueraient jusqu'ici ?

\- La folie de Nia semble être contagieuse.

Epsilon n'insista pas en voyant a quel point sa sœur étai tendue. Brusquement un hurlement qui résonnait de douleur et le détresse se fit entendre.

Le cœur de Lexa se glaça, non seulement en entendant son nom mais en reconnaissant la voix de Clarke.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Elle se ressaisit et couru vers les portes en ordonnant qu'on les ouvre. Son cœur battant à une vitesse folle, elle sortit du village n'attendant pas les autres qui tentait lamentablement de suivre son rythme. Ses yeux ne distinguaient rien que des arbres, la panique commençait à la gagner et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle hurla a son tour.

\- **CLARKE !**

* * *

Clarke, un sac sur la tête, n'avait plus aucune énergie et se faisait traîner loin de TonDC avec une violence inouïe. Les 15 Azgeda qui l'avait pris en chasse l'éloignait du village et de Lexa.

Elle entendit une voix tremblante crier son nom. Elle savait que c'était Lexa… elle se cabra pour échapper à la poigne des soldats et retomba sur le dos dès qu'elle se fut libéré, sa jambe ne lui permettant pas de rester debout. Elle recula sur les coudes et se laissa tomber dans la pente. Elle dévala toute la descente mais aussitôt qu'elle allait répondre à Lexa on lui sauta dessus. Elle eu a penne le temps de lâcher un petit :

\- LEX …

* * *

Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Clarke aussi.

Alors que ses soldats la rejoignait en compagnie d'Epsilon, Lexa s'avança vers la foret mais sa sœur la saisit par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Lexa tu…

Mais elle se fit couper par un nouveau cri, moins intense cette fois.

Les deux sœurs ne tergiversèrent pas et coururent vers la source du bruit et lorsque elles distinguèrent des silhouettes, Lexa se jeta dans un cri sur le premier homme. Et Epsilon commença a se battre elle aussi. Les soldats Trikru arrivèrent a leur tour avec des torches et Lexa put enfin distinguer le terrain.

Elle s'écarta du combat et scruta avec anxiété les alentours. Finalement elle reconnu Clarke, au sol, recroquevillée un sac en toile sur le tête. D'ici elle ne voyait pas si elle respirait. Elle s'en approcha non sans peur et lui toucha l'épaule, elle fut tellement soulagée quand Clarke sursauta qu'elle failli en pleurer.

Clarke, qui ne voyait rien, tenta de s'éloigner mais Lexa lui saisit les épaules et enleva doucement le sac. Clarke vit le visage de Lexa et resta figée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, son regard était plein de gratitude de douleur et de peur.

Lexa regarda le corps blessé de Clarke et vit avec effroi la flèche qui traversait sa cuisse. Elle releva le regard vers la blonde, elle pleurait de douleur, de soulagement et à cause de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentit.

\- Lexa…

Souffla elle. Mais la souffrance que lui procurait sa jambe ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase. Lexa ne resta pas plus longtemps sans rien faire et se rapprocha d'elle dans l'intention de la porter. Clarke la vit faire et ne recula pas, au contraire ce fut elle qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Lexa la prit par les épaules et les jambes et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante.

Clarke étouffa un gémissement de douleur et s'accrocha au cou de Lexa. Cette dernière se pressa de la ramener à l'abri des murailles et elle la posa dans la tente qui servait l'infirmerie depuis le missile.

Elle la posa délicatement sur une table d'opération et appela Niko. Le village était en ébullition mais le soigneur arriva sans tarder. Epsilon et les autres revinrent et la sœur de la commandante le rejoignit, le visage et les mains couverts de sang. Clarke était sur la table, entre la conscience et l'inconscience. A pousser des gémissements de douleurs et à haleter.

Niko regarda l'état de Clarke a la faible lumière qui lui offrait les quelques bougies et sous l'œil méfiant de Lexa.

\- Mis a part la flèche elle n'a rien de grave.

\- Retire la.

Ordonna Lexa. Niko ferma les yeux et fini par affronter le regard de Lexa.

\- TOUT DE SUITE !

Cria Lexa. Niko ne fit aucun mouvement, visiblement il n'était pas décidé a sauver Clarke. Elle s'approcha de lui l'air menaçant, il eu un mouvement de recul mais objecta tout de même.

\- Sauver une gamine Skaikru, ce n'est pas dans mes obligation.

\- Niko… retire cette flèche immédiatement !

Le soigneur pris une grande inspiration et répondit qu'il ne le ferait pas avant de quitter la tente. Lexa se retins de le tuer sur le champ et se retourna vers Epsilon qui enlevait les dernières taches de sang de son corps et qui n'avait rien dit.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de tes compétences en médecines ?

Demanda la commandante les nerf à vifs.

\- J'attendais que tu me le demande.

\- Parfait, fait de ton mieux.

Epsilon s'approcha de Clarke et commença à observer sa blessure, la palper et toucher la flèche.

\- Bon, elle a eu de la chance, son os et son artère ne sont pas touchés, seuls les muscles on prit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Retirer la flèche et les morceaux.

\- Les morceaux ?

Epsilon pris une grande inspiration.

\- Quand elle a bougé le bois s'est rompu dans sa jambe.

Lexa pâlit, les souffrances allait êtres atroces pour Clarke. Elle regarda son visage, déjà tordu en une grimace de douleur, les yeux et la bouche entrouverts. Lexa posa la main sur son front et Clarke se détendit.

\- C'est comme si ta présence l'apaisait.

Chuchota Epsilon. Lexa la foudroya du regard.

\- Fait ce que tu as à faire toi !

Epsilon ne put d'empêcher de sourire. Mais elle se mit au travail. Elle découpa le pantalon de Clarke en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire bouger la flèche. Elle nettoya délicatement le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa jambe et regarda Lexa.

\- Je vais commencer l'extraction.

Lexa fit oui de la tête, elle regardait toujours Clarke et caressait sa joue du pouce. Cela la répugnait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser sa douleur.

\- J'y vais ?

Demanda Epsilon. N'entendant pas de réponse elle continua.

\- Peut être que tu devrait lui dire.

Lexa acquiesça.

\- Clarke ? Clarke est ce que tu m'entent ?

Clarke ouvrit les yeux à demi et lâcha un souffle imperceptible en tentant de parler.

\- Epsilon vas extraire la flèche de ta jambe… est-ce que tu veut mordre dans quelque chose ?

Clarke fit non de la tête au grand étonnement de Lexa.

\- Lexa…

ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussi a prononcer. Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur, les deux plus perdue que l'autre.

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors.

Dit Epsilon en saisissant la première extrémité de la flèche, celle ou se trouvait la pointe. Elle tira vivement dessus et la retira. Clarke hurla de douleur et saisit la main de Lexa qui se laissa faire. Clarke respirait vite et serrait avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Le soleil se leva sur le village.

\- Ferme la tente.

Dit Epsilon à Lexa ne tenant pas a se faire déranger et pour leurs laisser une intimité relative. Lexa tenta de retirer se main de celle de Clarke mais celle ci la compressa encore plus en chuchotant faiblement :

\- Reste...

Lexa ouvrit et ferma la bouche, n'y croyant pas. Une joie la pris mais elle fut vite rattrapé par la réalité quand elle poussa un autre hurlement déchirant Epsilon avait retiré la queue de la flèche. Lexa lui envoyant un regard assassin pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue.

Les cris avait attiré les curieux, certains reconnurent Clarke et reculèrent avec peur. Les autres observait la scène. Epsilon se rua à l'entrée de la tente en hurlant.

\- Allez vous en ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle !

Et elle rabattit les pans de la tente pour leurs cacher l'intérieur. Elle revint vers Lexa et se remis a sa place, à coté de Clarke.

\- Il vas falloir extraire les débris qui sont dans sa jambe.

Dit elle en fuyant le regard inquiet de Lexa.

Epsilon saisit une longue et fine pincette, elle regarda tour à tour Lexa et Clarke et rentra l'instrument dans la jambe de Clarke cette dernière hurla à en perdre poumons et Lexa dut la maintenir pour ne pas qu'elle bouge trop, après quelques secondes Epsilon sortit une écharde de 3 cm pleine sang et la jeta. Elle regarda Clarke, qui transpirait et qui palissait. Apparemment Lexa l'avait remarqué aussi car elle lui demanda :

\- C'est normal ça ?

Epsilon réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se plaça au dessus de la tête de Clarke et relava une de ses paupière fermée. Son œil était éteint et injecté de sang. Elle ferma les yeux son hypothèse s'avérait être juste.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Demanda Lexa, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Elle s'est fait empoisonner…

Un trou béant remplaça le cœur de Lexa qui se força à garder son calme.

\- Il y a un antidote ?

Demanda elle à Epsilon qui s'était dirigée vers la pointe de la flèche. Elle posa sa langue dessus et cracha aussitôt. Elle connaissait ce poison et ses effets, elle connaissait aussi le seul remède.

\- Alors ?

S'impatienta Lexa, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il sagit un poison rare… il commence par affaiblir son hôte, puis il le rend aveugle et le tue lentement dans la souffrance.

L'effroi s'empara de Lexa, elle regarda le visage de Clarke, pale, cerné et trempé de sueur.

\- Et l'antidote ?

Epsilon serra les mâchoires, elle allait encore une fois devoir annoncer a Lexa qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver la personne qu'elle aimait.

\- Si le poison est rare, l'antidote l'est aussi, il est quasiment impossible a préparer… et nous ne l'avons pas…

La panique saisit Lexa qui porta sa main libre à sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Dit elle la voix chevrotante, elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Epsilon la regarda avec un air désolé, elle savait que Lexa n'allait pas pouvoir encore perdre quelqu'un.

Lexa, sur le point de craquer, rouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible, elles allaient trouver une solution. Son attention se reporta sur Clarke en sentant ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens, elle la vit tourner la tête vers elle, puis, vit que Clarke chuchotait des mots, si faiblement qu'elle ne les entendait pas.

Lexa approcha son visage pour mieux écouter.

\- Antidote…

Lexa secoua la tête en murmurant, larmoyante :

\- Nous n'avons pas l'antidote…

Clarke ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- L'antidote… falaise Est… le tiroir.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, Clarke lâcha un soupir et sa tête tomba sur le coté.

\- Clarke ? (l'appela Lexa) Clarke ?

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

Demanda Epsilon qui n'avait pas entendu.

Lexa se redressa après avoir sentit le pouds de Clarke.

\- Elle a dit ; L'antidote, falaise Est et Tiroir, elle délire complètement.

Epsilon cogita, la douleur pouvait faire dire des choses folles mais Clarke pouvait encore avoir un minimum de lucidité.

\- Elle a peut être l'antidote.

Lexa, désespérée relava la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Elle a sûrement essayer de te dire ou le trouver.

\- J'y ai pensé mais…

\- Lexa ! Vas voir, cela ne coûte rien d'y aller. Ce n'est pas loin tu reviendra dans une heure maximum.

Lexa acquiesça, envoyer quelqu'un lu effleura l'esprit mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle fouille ce qui devait être le refuge de Clarke.

\- Tu reste la au cas ou il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

Lexa reporta son attention sur Clarke, qui tenait toujours sa main et doucement et à contre cœur se sépara d'elle.

Elle la regarda encore quelque instants et dit à Epsilon.

\- Veille sur elle, si quelqu'un tente quoi que ce soit : tue le.

Epsilon opina et Lexa tourna les talons. Elle sortit de la tente sur un pas pressé en direction des écuries. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage et Indra vint l'intercepter.

\- Un problème Heda ?

\- Wanheda est en danger.

Indra fut surprise.

\- Elle est revenue ?

\- Oui… mais pas saine et sauve.

Répondit Lexa en continuant à avancer, juste penser que la vie de Clarke était en danger était une torture pour elle. A son ton Indra compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister et laissa sa commandante avancer seule.

Lexa se hâta en direction des écuries. Elle ne pris pas la peine de demander et sella le cheval le plus rapide.

Elle sortit au galop du village. Clarke lui avait dit : falaise Est. Elle savait ou elle se trouvait, a 6 km de TonDC. Elle fit accélérer sa monture, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Quand elle arriva enfin à la dite falaise elle sauta a terre, attacha son cheval et commença a chercher elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle longea la paroi de pierre, enfin elle vit un mur fait de branches entrecroisés et son anxiété la quitta un peu. Elle devina une porte et la poussa doucement. Laissant entrer la lumière. Elle se figea en se retrouvant nez a nez avec elle même. Sur une façade en bois se trouvait une grande fresque la représentant. Elle s'approcha, plus de doutes que la grotte soit le refuge de Clarke. La peinture était étonnement bien faite et lui ressemblait, un frisson la parcourue et elle passa son chemin. Elle chercha dans tout les tiroirs mais jamais elle ne croisa l'antidote. Elle passa dans la pièce plus petite. Et fouilla dans le bureau, dans tout les meubles, mais rien, il n'y avait rien, même pas l'ombre d'une quelconque fiole. La gorge nouée, elle sortit en trombe de la grotte, prenant tout de même le temps de fermer la porte, grimpa sur son cheval et repartit, tentant vainement de trouver une autre solution dans sa panique grandissante.

Quand elle rentra dans le village a toute vitesse. Fit un violent arrêt devant les écuries et laissa son cheval à un garçon. Elle s'efforça de ne pas courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie et entra.

Elle se stoppa net en voyant l'affreux spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Clarke sur le coté, parcourue de tremblement, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert et suffoquait, elle était maintenue un homme encapuchonné qui la tenait par le cou, une petite fiole dans l'autre main dont il s'apprêtait a verser le contenu. Un autre tenait la tête de la blonde pour lui ouvrir la bouche. Deux autres retenait Epsilon à l'autre bout de la tente. Et un corps inanimé étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang, Epsilon avait du tenter de se défendre avant de se faire submerger par le nombre.

Clarke avait atrocement peur, elle voyait flou, elle sentait la main pressant son cou et une autre dans sa bouche pour qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle entendait les hommes qui tenait Epsilon et qui l'empêchait de faire du bruit. Elle distinguait les formes des deux hommes penché sur elle. Elle ressentit un effroi insoutenable quand elle entendit une bouteille que l'on ouvrait. La frayeur, la douleur et la fatigue la firent commencer a pleurer.

Lexa restait figée face à la scène, elle vit l'homme retirer le bouchon de la fiole. Et Clarke qui se mit a pleurer. Ces sanglot firent réagir Lexa qui repris ses esprits, dégaina ses épées jumelles et courra sur les intrus. Les deux hommes furent surprit, elle trancha la tête du premier par dessus la table, l'autre eu le temps de menacer Clarke d'un couteau sous la gorge. Lexa arrêta son mouvement immédiatement.

\- Ne bouge pas ou elle meurt.

Dit calmement l'homme. Lexa le foudroya du regard et lâcha ses arme.

\- Très bien.

Rigola l'homme. Il redevint sérieux.

\- Appelez qui que ce soit et je lui tranche la gorge.

Clarke, la lame plaquée sur la carotide respirait fort et par a coups. Elle sentait la présence de Lexa près d'elle et cela la rassurait un peu.

\- Bien maintenant que ta folle de sœur est maintenue, tu vas gentiment verser ce liquide dans la bouche de ta copine.

Dit il en lui tendant le flacon ouvert, Lexa ne bougea pas.

\- Tout de suite.

Ajouta il en appuyant un peut plus sur la lame qui s'enfonça dans peau de Clarke et à la vue de la goutte de sang qui perla le long de cou de la blessée, Lexa saisit le flacon et s'approcha lentement de la tête de Clarke. Celle ci avait les yeux ouvert et regardait dans sa direction.

Lexa pouvait lire la peur dans son regard, la douleur aussi.

\- Quel effet cela aura ?

\- l'endormir seulement.

Lexa, qui n'y croyait qu'a moitié, regarda Clarke, toujours sous l'emprise du poison, puis sa sœur maintenue par deux homme silencieux, elle avait l'arcade ouverte et la regardait avec attente.

Epsilon ne pouvait qu'attendre que sa sœur agisse, elle allait le faire, elle en était sure mais quand et comment ? Il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête.

Lexa réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Elle regarda Clarke, elle savait qu'elle était toujours consciente, elle chuchota juste assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

\- Pardonne moi.

Elle se pencha vers son visage comme pour l'embrasser, Clarke joua le jeu et posa une main fébrile sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Quand leurs lèvres ne furent qu'a quelque centimètres Lexa changea brusquement de trajectoire et se jeta sur le main tenant l'arme de l'homme et la mordit furieusement. L'homme qui s'amusait de la scène poussa un cri de douleur en sentant des dents entamer sa chair.

Lexa saisit le poignet de l'homme et lui arracha le couteau de la main pour se retourner et le lancer d'une manière experte dans l'épaule d'un des hommes qui retenait Epsilon, cette dernière n'attendit pas pour agir et libéra son bras que l'homme blessé avait presque lâché elle le frappa violemment dans le ventre avec son coude.

L'homme remmena sa main blessé à lui et hurla de colère, il envoya sa dextre valide dans le visage de Clarke mais ne frappa que le bois de la table. Il relava le regard et vit Lexa, Clarke dans les bras faire un pas en arrière et donner un coup de pied explosif dans la table qui le heurta avec violence, son souffle se coupa et il du faire un pas en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre.

Lexa recula vers le fond de la tente et posa doucement Clarke sur le sol. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son ennemi.

Epsilon était au prises avec le deuxième homme et commençait a prendre le dessus.

L'homme a la main blessé fit le tour de la table et saisit l'une des épées de Lexa. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard en reconnaissant l'arme qu'il avait pris.

Elle s'avança vers lui menaçante, il l'attaqua mais l'épée passa a 2 pouces de ta tête de la commandante qui continuait a avancer. Frustré l'homme tenta de l'embrocher mais cette fois encore l'épée se dévia de sa trajectoire et n'atteint pas sa cible. Un sourire mauvais pris place sur les lèvres de Lexa qui saisit l'homme par le col et lui dit sur un ton narquois :

\- Costia ne me ferait jamais de mal.

L'homme palis et Lexa lui brisa la nuque sans autre forme de procès.

Epsilon fini d'étrangler son adversaire et se retourna vers sa sœur. Lexa avait repris son épée et la regardait. Epsilon se dirigea directement vers Clarke toujours au sol.

Lexa rengaina sans un mot et vient rapidement les rejoindre. Epsilon regarda sa sœur en s'excusant.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne les ai pas entendu arriver...

Lexa la coupa.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu a fait de ton mieux.

\- L'antidote?

S'enquit Epsilon après quelques instant. Lexa secoua la tête et avala difficilement se salive en voyant le visage toujours aussi pale de Clarke. Epsilon fit la moue et sortit pour alerter les gardes.

Comme l'avait pensé Lexa, Clarke avait perdu connaissance. Elle la souleva du sol et la sortit de la tente,le poison était toujours dans ses veines et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver le remède, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ^^'


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour.

Je tient à m'excuser pour ce retard, faire la fête a ses conséquences.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, c'est un chapitre très important pour la suite.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lexa se tenait au chevet de Clarke, avec l'aide d'Epsilon elles avaient déplacées la fille du ciel dans une autre tente ou il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. La commandante avait doucement nettoyé le corps de Clarke, et l'avait habillée avec des vêtements propres sous les vannes de sa sœur. Elles lui avaient donné le plus de confort possible mais rien n'y faisait, c'était irrévocable, l'état de Clarke empirait à chaque instant. La fièvre était montée très rapidement, suivie par des tremblement et des cris de douleur occasionnels. Lexa craignait à chaque instant de voir le respiration déjà laborieuse de Clarke s'arrêter définitivement.

Epsilon entra dans la tente, revenant de l'inspection des corps de ceux qui les avaient attaqués. Elle s'assit en face de Lexa, Clarke, toujours inconsciente, entre elles.

\- Du nouveau ?

Demanda Epsilon sans grands espoirs de réponses positives. Lexa secoua la tête en répondant.

\- Et de ton coté ?

Epsilon soupira.

\- Ils on bien prévu leurs coup, personne ne les a jamais vu, ils n'ont ni tatouage, ni scarifications, aucun signe distinctif. Indra et moi sommes d'accord la dessus il s'agissait d'Azgeda.

\- C'était Azgeda.

Elles le savait toutes les deux.

\- Des assassins, si ils se font attraper autant ne pas les reconnaîtres .

Ajouta Lexa.

\- Que vas tu faire ?

\- Je ne peut pas prouver qu'ils sont Azgeda donc rien, et même si je le pouvait je ne le ferait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que Costia.

Dit Lexa la gorge noué. Epsilon hocha la tête.

\- Mais cette fois ils ont voulut aussi attenter à ta vie.

\- Et je devrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai risqué cette vie pour une personne qui n'est même pas de mon peuple et cela m'aurait trahis.

Epsilon n'insista pas. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la tente, perturbé seulement par les gémissements de Clarke. Après au moins une demi heure, un soldat entra dans la tente comme un fou, il tenait dans sa main un petit flacon, Epsilon se relava d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est l'antidote ( murmura elle une première fois ) C'est l'antidote !

Cria elle en se retournant vers sa sœur, Lexa était submergée par le soulagement, Epsilon pris la fiole comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor et Lexa se leva pour aller chaudement remercier son soldat qui, à son insu, venait de lui sauver la vie. Quand il sortit Epsilon de mit à parler.

\- Je n'en avait jamais vu auparavant …

Lexa la contourna et se replaça en face d'elle, elle était tellement heureuse, mais Clarke n'était pas encore hors de danger.

\- Soigne la je t'en pris.

Supplia Lexa. Epsilon lui tendit la fiole.

\- Fait le lui boire.

\- Mais …

\- Ne discute pas, tu as fait mine de l'embrasser, lui donner une goutte à boire ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, si ?

Dit Epsilon en souriant. Lexa lui envoya un regard noir et pris le flacon.

\- En plus d'après ce que j'ai vu elle n'aurait pas dit non.

Ajouta Epsilon. Lexa sa saisit par le col et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Ça suffit !

Siffla elle. Epsilon se dégagea et sourit.

\- Désolé … maintenant fait lui avaler ce maudit antidote qu'on en finisse.

Lexa la lorgna du regard et reporta son attention sur Clarke. Elle l'appela doucement.

\- Lexa ?

Murmura Clarke après quelque minutes.

\- Oui je suis la.

Répondit Epsilon à la place de Lexa, qui la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Lexa ? Tu est la ?

Réitéra Clarke la détresse dans sa voix. Cette fois c'est Lexa qui répondit.

\- Oui …

Clarke se détendit et ouvrit les yeux, Lexa constata avec horreur qu'ils était vitreux.

\- Je ne vois rien …

Le ventre de Lexa se noua et Clarke commença à paniquer et à s'agiter. Lexa lui posa un main sur l 'épaule et lui dit sur un air qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Nous avons l'antidote, ça vas aller.

Clarke ferma les yeux et une larme s'en échappa. Elle voulut se redresser mais échoua lamentablement. Lexa lui vint en aide sous les yeux amusé d'Epsilon. Quand elle fut redressée Lexa passa une main sous la nuque de Clarke pour lui maintenir la tête et déboucha la fiole de l'autre. Elle l'approcha des lèvres de Clarke et posa le goulot dessus pour la prévenir. Clarke sursauta mais vint poser sa propre main sur celle de Lexa et celle ci versa lentement le contenu de la fiole entre les lèvres de Clarke. Cette dernière avala et fit une grimace à cause du goût atroce. Lexa l'aida encore à se rallonger et Clarke l'interpella.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour… m'avoir secourue.

\- C'est normal.

Clarke lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Lexa s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits laissé vide. Epsilon vint la rejoindre et s'adossa à une des table, les bras croisé et le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

\- Tu vas te dépêtrer de ce sourire ou jour ?

Demanda Lexa épuisé par l'amusement constant d'Epsilon qui fit non de la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Epsilon rit.

\- Avec Costia tu était sure de toi ( Les trais de Lexa se durcirent) mais la on dirait que tu est complètement perdue, que tu vas exploser à chaque fois qu'elle t'adresse la parole, et c'est très amusant à voir.

Lexa le regarda avec un air fatigué.

\- Avec Costia je savait quoi faire parce que je savait qu'elle m'aimait, mais avec Clarke c'est différent, elle a de la haine, et elle est différente, et moi je suis effrayée.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- De la perdre… Qu'elle soit tué ou blessé à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour elle.

\- Lexa ton rang ne te permet pas d'avoir des relations...

\- Tu dit ça comme si tu savait ce que c'était ! (s'emporta Lexa en se levant) Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Epsilon ! Être restreint à commander toute sa vie, si tu peut appeler ça une vie ! Pas de relations amoureuses ou amicales, la crainte de ton propre peuple, la mise en danger des personnes qui sont proches de toi tu ne connais pas ! Je suis destinée à rester une machine à tuer sans sentiments jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'ai tout les pouvoirs mais aucun droit …

Un violent crochet vint la faire taire. Elle redressa la tête et foudroya Epsilon du regard, si cela n'avait pas été elle, elle l'aurait tué sur le champ. Epsilon recula en garde.

\- Tu est en colère ? Très bien bas toi !

Lui cria elle avec un regard empli de défi. Lexa fit la moue et massa sa mâchoire douloureuse. Peut après la perte de Costia, Epsilon la traînait dehors et l'obligeait à se battre avec elle. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui changer les idée et pour la laisser évacuer sa colère. Epsilon avait fini gravement blessé mais avait recommencé dès qu'elle avait guérie.

Lexa se leva en empoignant la couverture et contourna sa sœur qui l'attendait toujours. Elle mis la couverture sur le corps de Clarke et se retourna vers Epsilon.

\- Nous sommes dans une infirmerie et Clarke dort.

\- C'est bon ta chérie est hors de danger.

\- Il faut qu'elle se repose.

\- Tu me dira ça la première fois que tu aura passé la nuit avec elle mais là, tu n'as aucune excuse.

Lexa rougit mais ne réagit pas, elle savait que sa sœur allait la pousser à bout.

\- Allez Lexa, tu est en colère et tu ne peut pas satisfaire ton désir alors vient te battre !

\- Mon désir ?

\- Tu auras beau afficher une façade stoïque je voit que dès qu'elle est dans la même pièce que toi tu doit te contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je comprend tout à fait, tu as vu ce corps magnifique qu'elle a ? Ose dire que tu ne la trouve pas jolie ?

\- Je trouva Clarke très belle mais…

\- C'est tous ce que je voulait entendre ! Maintenant au lieux de te contenir, vient te battre !

Ce fut ces mots qui firent craquer Lexa, qui envoya son pied dans la cage thoracique de sa sœur et de l'attaquer à grand coup de poings.

30 minutes plus tard, Lexa était assise sur un lit et aiguisait calmement son épée. Epsilon était au sol, sur le dos à lutter pour respirer, le combat avait débuté dans la tente, mais Lexa avait fait son possible pour laisser Clarke dans le calme et les avaient fait sortir a l'abris des regards, Lexa l'avait battue à plate couture comme à chaque fois et avait du la traîner pour l ramener dans la tente. Elle se redressa douloureusement et cracha le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche.

Lexa lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Epsilon rigola, ce qui lui provoqua une vague de douleur.

\- Oui tu est calme maintenant.

\- Je vais commencer à croire que tu est maso.

\- Mmm non très peu pour moi.

Dit Epsilon en se redressant lentement. Elle regarda Lexa et soupira en voyant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Lexa, tu sais qu'elle est aiguisée.

\- Oui je sais… j'aime juste m'en occuper.

\- Fait voir ?

Lexa lui tendit l'arme manche en avant. Epsilon la saisit, elle avait toujours eu cette impression de malaise quand elle tenait une entité mais celle ci était différente, elle respirait la sérénité. Elle passa les doigts le long du plat de la lame et sourit.

\- Tu sais que tu as de la chance ?

\- Oui je sais…

\- Dire que Oméga en personne s'est déplacé pour toi. Mais bon ça en valait la peine, Cos…

Indra entra dans la tente et coupa Epsilon dans sa phrase.

\- Heda la réunion vas débuter.

\- Très bien.

Dit Lexa en se levant. Indra sortit de la tente. Epsilon rendit son épée à Lexa et retourna voir Clarke.

\- Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper d'elle encore un peut.

Dit Epsilon en prenant la température de Clarke.

\- Fait attention à elle, et soigne toi aussi…

\- Mais oui ! Ta bien aimée te reviendra en un seul morceaux.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La réunion va traiter sur la présence d'Azgeda dans notre territoire et ça vas encore durer longtemps…

Dit Lexa sans aucune joie.

\- Ça vas aller Lex', et quand ce sera terminé vas te coucher s'il te plais, tu est épuisée.

Répondit Epsilon sur un ton réconfortant. Lexa hésita mais donna ensuite son accort.

\- Préviens moi quand même si elle se réveille.

\- Sauf si tu dors…

\- Tu est irrécupérable.

\- Je sais, et toi tu ferait mieux de te dépêcher.

Lexa sourit et sortit de la tente en direction du bâtiment ou se déroulait la réunion et elle était déjà fatiguée par ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Epsilon se tenait à l'entrée de la tente, regardant le soleil se coucher. Lexa avait eu raison la réunion durait très longtemps. Elle fit la moue en pensant à sa sœur qui devait en avoir marre de faire ce genre de réunion interminable qui aboutissait toujours au même résultat.

Elle regardait le village, elle y était née et il avait toujours été actif et plein de vie, mais aujourd'hui elle n'y avait vu que rarement de monde. Lexa lui avait dit pour le missile, qu'elle n'avait pu que sauver Clarke et que 250 personnes étaient mortes. Elle était allé voir le cratère et n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Cela lui fendait le cœur de l'avouer mais Lexa avait fait le bon choix ce soir la.

Elle avait toujours détesté voir sa sœur dans des situations ou elle se devait de prendre des décisions ou chaque solution aboutirait à la douleur, le rôle de commandant, elle ne supportait pas ce que cela produisait chez Lexa et même si elle avait fait son possible pour l'aider cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle rentra dans la tente pour aller voir Clarke. Allongée sur le coté, elle respirait avec régularité et avait repris des couleurs. Elle avait eu le sommeil agité depuis que Lexa avait quitté la tente. Ils allait falloir que les deux parle à propos de cela aussi.

 _Elle revoyait tout en boucle les deux morts à l'atterrissage du vaisseau, la découverte du corps de Wells, de ses doigts, le suicide de Charlotte, la mort de la seconde d'Anya, le massacre de 300 terriens, la mort d'Anya, la mort de Finn, les 250 morts à TonDC l'abandon de Lexa, le génocide du mont Weather._

 _Encore et encore elle revoyait ces images et la panique montait de plus en plus, elle se sentait en danger._

Epsilon remarqua que Clarke commençait à s'agiter, sa respiration se fesait de plus en plus rapide et son visage avait perdu sa sérénité. Elle s'approcha d'elle quand d'un seul coup, Clarke se redressa en criant et en ouvrant les yeux.

Epsilon vint se placer à ses coté.

\- Clarke tu est en sécurité.

Clarke se retourna vers elle en sursautant, sa respiration ne se calmait pas du tout, elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix et elle ne voyait quasiment rien. Elle tourna la tête de manière à voir ou elle se trouvait mais sa vision ne s'était pas encore rétablie et l'obscurité n'aidait pas. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la peur la saisit. Elle sauta de la table et tomba à cause de sa jambe douloureuse, mais elle se remis vite debout et couru en boitant vers la sortie. Enfin dehors elle chercha un repère mais n'en trouva pas, elle était paniquée, elle avait froid. Elle avança et se retrouva devant le cratère du missile.

Elle entendit en boucle les cris, revoyait les flammes et les blessés. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et elle entendit encore cette vois qui l'appelait, elle ne savais pas qui c'était. Elle continua à courir comme elle le pouvait, toujours aussi apeurée. Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle tomba terre , elle releva la tête et vit un silhouette penchée sur elle, elle se souvient de ceux qui la maintenait violemment, son rythme cardiaque augmenta encore, plusieurs silhouettes vinrent s'ajouter. Terrorisée par tout ces visages inconnus elle se releva. Elle cherchait la sécurité et dernièrement elle ne l'avait trouvé que chez une personne. Elle fit un pas mais retomba, elle n'abandonna pas elle était épouvantée mais trouva encore une fois la force de se relever.

Tendue et effrayée, elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle laissa ses pas la guider et malgré elle, elle entra en courant dans un espace éclairé et chaud. Elle allait faire demis tour mais entendit une vois empreinte de surprise.

\- Clarke ?

C'était elle ! C'était sa voix ! Clarke vit sa silhouette élancé s'approcher d'elle. Elle fit un dernier pas et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Lexa en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Les cris, la peur étaient partit il ne restait plus que Lexa qui répondit à son étreinte. Clarke se détendit enfin et se laissa complètement aller contre la terrienne.

Lexa était crispée, Clarke l'avait surprise. Elle avait paniqué en la voyant les yeux pales et pleins de larmes, visiblement sa vue ne s'était pas encore arrangée. Elle avait enlacé la taille de la blonde sans vraiment réfléchir mais n'avait pas été aussi bien que en cet instant.

\- Je savais qu'elle était ici.

Dit Epsilon en entrant dans la tente. Clarke se crispa et se raccrocha encore plus au cou de Lexa, elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en cette voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas. Lexa raffermit son étreinte et regarda sa sœur.

\- Sort s'il te plais.

La nommé fronça les sourcils mais obéis. Quand elle fut hors de ta tente Clarke s'apaisa. Lexa se détacha un peut d'elle et la mena s'asseoir sur son lit. Clarke lui tenait le poignet, il lui fallait un contact.

Lexa essuya de son pouce les larmes de Clarke. Qui ferma les yeux et baissa le tête.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te voir.

Dit elle dans un murmure. Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa mais elle garda son calme.

\- Clarke qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La blonde se retourna vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé et... tout est flou et en même temps tellement net, je ne suis sereine qu'en cet instant.

Lexa rata un battement, elle se mit à trembler, une chance que Clarke ne puisse pas la voir. Clarke fronça les sourcils et regarda dans le coin de la tente.

\- Qui est avec nous ?

Demanda elle. Elle sentait que quelqu'un était ici avec elles.

\- Personne.

Répondit Lexa qui se calmait. Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle était sure de sentir une présence près d'elle, un présence qui ne reflétait aucune violence, mais seulement de la douceur et de la délicatesse, elle en arriva donc à cette conclusion;

\- C'est une femme.

Lexa se figea puis regarda Clarke avec incompréhension. Elle se leva et saisit l'épée que lui avait offert Costia et la tendit à Clarke.

\- Ce ne serait pas ça par hasard ?

Clarke pris délicatement l'arme encore dans son fourreau et fronça les sourcils.

\- Si mais… je ne comprend pas…

Elle le sentait il y avait quelqu'un dans ses mains mais ce n'était qu'une épée. Elle chercha le manche à tâtons et dégaina. Elle passa la main sur le tranchant avant que Lexa ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne se coupa pas. Lexa écarquilla les yeux face à cet événement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est mon épée…

Répondit Lexa confuse.

\- Mais encore ?

Demanda Clarke sure qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Lexa soupira et s'assit à coté d'elle, Clarke tourna un regard vide mais empli d'attente vers elle.

\- L'âme de Costia y est conservé.

Dit Lexa. Clarke se raidit et rendit l'épée à Lexa, gênée. Lexa pris son arme et rengaina. Clarke ne pouvait que croire la commandante, elle savait que quelque chose était étrange avec cette arme, elle recommença à paniquer et se mit soudainement à pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Sanglota elle en ramenant ses mains à son visage. Lexa qui savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer pris Clarke dans ses bras et la laissa se calmer.

\- Les explications vont venir…

Clarke s'apaisa quelques minute après, mais Lexa n'osa pas bouger. Après quelques temps dans cette position elle sentit Clarke se détendre complètement et sa respiration ralentir. Elle s'était endormie. Lexa la fit s'allonger sur le lit et plaça la couverture sur elle. Elle l'observa un instant et pris place sur l'un des fauteuils encore chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormis aussi bien. Elle se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle, elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses yeux . Elle se rappelait de sa discussion avec Lexa après la crise de panique qu'elle avait faite. A ce moment elle avait eu l'impression de tout ressentir mais plus maintenant. Elle se sentait bloquée et impuissante.

Elle vit Lexa sur un siège en face d'elle un livre sur les genoux et son regard dans le sien.

Clarke se leva doucement, étrangement elle n'avait presque plus mal à la jambe.

\- Bonjour Clarke.

\- Bonjour Lexa.

Dit Clarke en retour, le sourire au lèvres, rien que de la voir la rendait heureuse, Lexa lui sourit timidement en retour.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as dormis sur un fauteuil.

\- Alors je ne dit rien.

Répondit Lexa en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du…

\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle vienne dormir avec toi pas vrai ?

La coupa la voix qu'elle ne sentait pas hier. Elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et constata avec surprise que c'était Epsilon.

\- C'est toi ?

Dit elle choqué d'avoir été effrayée par sa voix.

\- Oui c'est moi, contente de voir que tu ne me fuit plus comme la peste pour aller rejoindre ma sœur jumelle et te blottir dans ses bras et qu'elle me dise gentiment de dégager !

Epsilon accentua les dernier mot en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur. Clarke rougit en se souvenant que en effet elle et Lexa s'était enlacé.

\- Ta voix était si menaçante à ce moment la… tu me faisait vraiment peur et j'en ignore la raison.

Epsilon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est juste que tu délirait complètement.

Clarke se renfrogna, elle avait été parfaitement consciente à ce moment la, elle le savait.

\- Non elle était même plus que consciente.

Dit Lexa dans son dos. Les regard se tournèrent vers elle et les yeux d'Epsilon s'illuminèrent.

\- Est ce que je doit comprendre que vous vous êtes…

\- EPSILON !

Cria Lexa fatigué de ce manque de sérieux de la part de sa sœur. Epsilon se tut instantanément et baissa les yeux sous le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

\- Asseyons nous.

Dit Lexa en reprenant place sur son siège. Clarke s'assit en face d'elle et Epsilon, comme à son habitude s'assit sur la table.

\- Pour commencer comment vas ta jambe Clarke ?

Demanda Lexa.

\- Heu… étonnement bien.

\- C'est normal, j'ai refait tes tissus.

Dit Epsilon avec un air détaché. Clarke fronça les sourcils et interrogea les sœurs du regard. Lexa souffla en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Bon, tu sais que Epsilon et les autres membres de la guildes ont des particularités (commença elle) et bien voila, Epsilon t'a soigné en recollant tes tissus les uns au autres, c'est elle aussi qui t'a retiré la flèche.

Clarke tourna son regard vers Epsilon.

\- Merci.

Dit elle sincèrement, Epsilon lui sourit.

\- Je ferait tout pour celle que…

\- Epsilon.

La coupa encore une fois Lexa. Epsilon laissa échapper un petit rire et se tut. Lexa reprit

\- Bref fait toi à l'idée qu'ils sont bizarre tout ceux la…

\- à oui, vous, vous vous entre-tuez pour recevoir un objet indéterminé dans le cerveau c'est sur que c'est mieux.

Lexa ferma les yeux, Clarke comprenait que il y avait une embrouille entre les gents de la guilde et les nightblood ou au moins entre Epsilon et Lexa.

\- Epsilon comment tu veux qu'on fasse comprendre quelques chose à Clarke si tu m'interromps à chaque fois que je parle.

\- Et bien continue je t'en pris.

\- Oui merci … donc maintenant il faut parler de ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir ( Epsilon dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas faire une remarque salace ) crois le ou pas c'est compliqué … Epsilon t'expliquera mieux que moi.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et tourna son attention vers la sœur de la commandante qui cherchait ses mots.

\- Elle me dit de me taire et ensuite elle me demande de te parler d'un truc super délicat... (railla Epsilon) Bien … hier tu a éveillé ton Fostaim Blinka.

Clarke passa de Lexa à Epsilon avec un regard empli d'incompréhension. Elle savait que les mots que Epsilon avait employé voulait dire Premier Œil, en Trigedasleng mais elle ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait.

\- C'est une sorte d'éveil de l'esprit et cela te permet de tout ressentir (continua Epsilon) ce qui te menace tu le sent, ce qui te tient en sécurité tu le cherche et tu peut percevoir la présence des autres, ceux des vivant et ceux des morts, il a du se déclencher à cause de ta perte de la vue et ne s'est arrêté que quand tu t'est rendormis, c'est assez rare de pouvoir l'éveiller quand tu n'en connaît pas l'existence mais passons.

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était incapable de faire ça, et pourtant ce que décrivait Epsilon c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressentit. C'était étrange.

\- Tu n'aurais pas entendu des cris près du cratère ?

Demanda doucement Lexa.

Clarke se raidit, si elle les avait entendu, elle fit oui de la tête, elle était trop chamboulée pour parler. Lexa se tourna vers Epsilon qui sera les mâchoires.

\- Quoi ?

Demanda Clarke, inquiète et la voix enrouée. Epsilon se tourna vers elle.

\- Ces voix c'est celles des morts de TonDC quand le missile a frappé.

Clarke frissonna.

\- Et ?

\- Et vous êtes les deux seul à les entendre.

Finit Epsilon sur un ton gêné. Clarke ne comprenait pas, elle avait peur. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait que seules elle et Lexa puisse entendre les plaintes des morts.

\- Elles vous maudissent pour ne pas les avoir sauvées.

Ajouta la sœur de la commandante. Le regard de Clarke s'embruma de larmes mais elle les ravala. Elle n'osa pas fermer les yeux de peur de revoir d'horribles images. Elle secoua la tête et croisa le regard de Lexa. Elle était elle aussi abattu il s'agissait de son peuple …

\- Passons à autre chose.

Dit Epsilon sentant le malaise.

\- Clarke tu as dit que tu avait peur de ma voix ?

La nommé hocha lentement la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu avait l'impression de ne pas la connaître ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Oui.

Répondit elle sur un ton prudent. Epsilon échangea un regard perdu avec se sœur.

\- Bien, je suis ta menace, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je vais faire quelque chose qui vas te nuire à un moment … (elle marqua une pause les yeux dans le vague) et tu te sentait en sécurité avec Lexa ?

Clarke détourna le regard et acquiesça. Lexa rougit et Epsilon aurait explosée de rire si elle n'était pas aussi perturbé par cette discussion.

\- Très bien, donc Lexa est ton Keryon Klir, c'est bizarre de dire cela car normalement c'est un lieux mais bon…

Clarke releva le regard vers Epsilon et demanda.

\- Lexa est mon esprit sans danger ?

Traduit elle.

\- Oui, c'est à dire que tu vas te sentir en complète sécurité que en sa présence (dit Epsilon amusée par l'air mal à l'aise de se sœur avant d'ajouter plus bas ) c'est assez ironique dans le fond.

Lexa lui envoya un regard noir, et reporta son attention vers Clarke qui était manifestement gênée par la discussion et n'ayant pas le courage de regarder Lexa dans les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas Clarke ?

Demanda Epsilon.

\- Je … non mais …

\- Bien, tu vas être encore plus dérangé par la suite. Je t'ai dit que Iota avait déserté notre Ordre ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est allé rejoindre Azgeda.

Lexa se tendit, elle savait que cette révélation allait être la pire.

\- Et donc depuis ce jour ils ont un mage avec eux, qui en a formé d'autres, donc ils sont à craindre et si ils trouvent l'esprit de quelqu'un ils peuvent le tuer.

Clarke de raidit.

\- Tu est leurs cible depuis plus de 3 mois…

Clarke se leva brusquement tremblante, elle n'avais pas peur mais elle se sentait observée en danger. Lexa la regarda lui tourner le dos avec peine.

\- Sauf que cela fait 3 mois qu'ils échouent lamentablement.

Clarke se redressa légèrement, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Tout cela parce que une personne avec un esprit très puissant a eu la lucidité de te protéger tout ce temps.

Lexa ferma les yeux et fit une grimace, Clarke se retourna vers Epsilon les larmes au yeux.

\- Qui ?

Demanda elle la gorge nouée. Lexa déglutit difficilement, se leva et commença à tourner en rond en de mordant nerveusement les ongles.

\- Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

Répondit Epsilon en regardant se sœur. Clarke posa enfin son regard sur Lexa, qui elle regardait le sol en continuant à marcher. Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou en colère, elle était perdue. Epsilon continua.

\- Quand elle a commencé à développer de l'affection pour toi, elle a vite compris qu'elle te mettait en danger donc elle à créée un bouclier autour de toi ce qui rend ton esprit inaccessible, de cette façon elle t'a caché à Iota et à ses disciples.

Clarke continuait de regarder Lexa tourner en rond, commençant à comprendre et à ressentir de la gratitude envers elle.

\- Mais il y a plusieurs condition à la confection de ce bouclier ( repris Epsilon pendant que Lexa se mettait à trembler ) déjà il faut que le passeur et un esprit assez puissant pour protéger la personne souhaité à longue distance, il faut en moyenne 10 jours pour construire complètement le bouclier, Lexa l'a fait en 5, et pour le finir il faut que les deux personne ait un contact amoureux et que les deux soit consentant. Mais cela n'est pas sans conséquence pour le passeur, déjà il faut qu'il entretienne un amour sans faille pour la personne qu'il souhaite protéger et si cet amour ne lui est pas rendu une marque sombre s'étend sur son corps, si il le recouvre, le passeur meure…

Clarke tremblait elle aussi, son regard était toujours sur Lexa qui s'était arrêté de marcher et qui lui tournait le dos. Lexa risquait sa vie pour elle, elle la protégeait elle ne savait même pas par quel moyen, elle avait avait eu le cœur brisé pour pouvoir enfin compléter le bouclier autour d'elle.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. Elle avait du mal à croire à cette histoire plus qu'anormale, mais pourtant cela expliquait tant de choses. Lexa finit par se retourner vers elle.

\- Maintenant que tu sais ça qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Dit elle sur un ton assuré. Clarke se posait elle même la question. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand dehors on hurla :

\- SKAIKRU !

Les trois femmes tournèrent le regard, Lexa serra les mâchoire et alla mettre sa veste de commandant sans un mot. Epsilon, énervée par cette interruption sortit d'un pas vif de la tente et Clarke resta figée, les yeux toujours posé sur Lexa qui plaçait ses épées dans son dos. La commandante, s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa un faux sourire :

\- Sauvée par le gong hein ?

Dit elle. Clarke ne se détendit pas du tout et baissa les yeux. Lexa savait que Clarke était perdue par ces révélations mais maintenant qu'elle savait tout cela, elle avait peur qu'elle reparte avec son peuple. Elle lui tendit sa montre et ajouta.

\- J'imagine que c'est le moment de te rendre ça ?

Lui dit elle sur un ton froid. Clarke regarda l'objet en hésitant. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de briser le pacte qu'elle avait fait avec Lexa. Mais elle pris tout de même l'objet et le remis à son poignet.

\- Ton poignard et dans ma sacoche je vais le chercher.

Répondit Clarke, la gorge noué et sans croiser le regard de Lexa qu'elle devinait sur elle. Elle se pressa jusqu'à la tente de l'infirmerie, Lexa la suivant calmement. Clarke entra dans la tente et pris sa sacoche. Elle la posa sur une table et fouilla dedans elle en sortit un morceau de cuir plié en deux et l'ouvrit, elle déroula le tissu entouré autour de l'arme et en sortit l'arme resplendissante. Lexa était émue par le fait que Clarke ai pris tant de difficulté pour protéger son arme. Clarke vit son regard appréciatif et lui tendit l'arme toujours sans croiser son regard.

\- Tu m'a dit que tu y tenait alors…

Quand Lexa saisit l'arme Clarke lui retins de poignet.

\- Je veut que tu sache que je ne t'en veut pas pour ce… bouclier, et que je te remercie pour m'avoir protégé.

Lui dit elle en plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien. Lexa se détendit, st lui adressa un sourire timide.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne t'aurais pas cru de toute façon.

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Ton peuple t'attend…

Dit elle. Clarke opina et fit mine de sortir de la tente quand Lexa l'arrêta.

\- Tu compte repartir avec eux ?

Demanda elle inquiète. Clarke ignorait la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire si je suis allée trop loin ^^'

 **Prochainement:** La rencontre avec le peuple du ciel, Clarke qui doit faire une choix.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey... je dois avouer que j'ai un peu honte de me pointer après deux mois d'absence._

 _Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse valable, mis à part que c'était les vacances._

 _Bref, je tient a m'excuser et je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus._

 _Si vous voulez j'ai une maigre consolation, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lexa et Clarke s'avançaient ensemble vers les portes de TonDC ou déjà un groupe de guerriers était attroupés, attendant l'arrivée et les ordres de leurs commandante. Lexa aborda son air froid, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Clarke.

Quand enfin elle arrivèrent au portes les grounders leurs firent un passage. Lexa, après avoir vérifié que les archets étaient tous à leurs postes et aux aguets, donna l'ordre, et le portail de métal coulissa. Elles purent apercevoir un groupe composé de Bellamy, Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Raven, Miller, Harper, Monty et d'autres se tenir devant eux, armés et sur leurs gardes. Clarke put voir la surprise sur tout les visages quand les regards se poser sur elle, sa mère lâcha immédiatement son pistolet et s'avança vers sa fille. Cette dernière fit de même, Abby dépassa Bellamy qui était resté complètement immobile, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Encore un pas et elles purent s'enlacer.

Lexa assista à la scène, assaillie par des sentiments contradictoires, car d'un coté, elle était contente de voir Clarke retrouver sa mère, mais elle avait aussi peur de la voir partir avec son peuple.

De son coté, Clarke étouffait presque sous la pression que sa mère exerçait sur ses épaules, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, leurs retrouvailles ne lui apportait aucun réconfort, loin de là. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle se détacha donc d'elle et lui fit un maigre sourire.

\- Clarke …

Murmura elle, mais la nommée secoua la tête et lui dit doucement.

\- Je suis désolée maman, mais je ne peut pas renter avec toi, c'est trop tôt.

Abby fronça les sourcils, elle venait de retrouver sa fille après des mois d'absence et cette dernière la repoussait avec pour seule excuse le fait qu'il était trop tôt pour elle de revenir ? Elle ne comprenait pas, et surtout elle n'était pas d'accord, déjà que la voir avec les terriens la déstabilisait, cela était trop.

De son coté, Lexa avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Clarke avait prononcé ces mots, elle qui était persuadée qu'elle allait partir sur le champ, un nouvel espoir était né.

Les autres membres du groupe était tout aussi bouches bées que la médecin qui regardait sa fille en silence.

Cette dernière fit une petite moue d'excuse, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats, et recula vers la camp terrien. En voyant la tristesse prendre place dans le regard de sa mère, elle se retourna pour ne plus lui faire face, mais elle n'eu pas fait un seul pas que elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras fermement.

Elle se retourna et reconnu aussitôt Bellamy, soudain, les images qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier lui revinrent avec violence, tout ceux de son peuple purent voir la terreur s'afficher dans son regard et son brusque mouvement de recul obligeant Bellamy à la lâcher.

La commandante fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait Clarke paniquée, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

La fille du ciel, recula encore pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le jeune homme, elle devinait que c'était encore cette histoire de "Premier Œil" mais elle ne chercha pas plus a comprendre.

Bellamy, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, fit encore un pas vers elle sous le regard noir de Lexa qui se faisait violence pour ne pas le repousser tout de suite.

Clarke se mit soudainement et involontairement à trembler elle fit encore un pas en arrière, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ces souvenirs remonter, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa.

Les deux peuples se regardait avec tension, Bellamy mit un point d'honneur à ignorer la commandante et avança encore. Ce fut le pas de trop, Lexa dépassa Clarke et stoppa le garçon dans son avancée en se positionnant juste devant lui immobile, et bien décidée à ne pas bouger.

\- Plus un pas Bellamy.

Dit elle sèchement. Clarke s'efforça de reprendre son calme, si le jeune homme l'avait encore touché elle n'aurait pas supporté, et elle était reconnaissante vis à vis de Lexa de l'avoir arrêté.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Demanda Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Clarke est sous ma protection.

Le garçon ricana.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça au Mont Weather.

Les traits de Lexa se durcirent, mais elle ne régit pas à la provocation.

\- Cela suffit Bellamy.

Ordonna Kane.

\- Non je suis loin d'avoir terminé (il reporta son attention sur Lexa, se fichant complètement du regard assassin que celle ci lui portait ) oui ce même jour ou vous nous avez abandonné comme les lâches et les barbares sans cœur que vous êtes !

Il fit une coutre pause et tenta de passer à coté de la commandante pour rejoindre Clarke, mais Lexa saisit brutalement son col et le poussa en arrière sans vraiment d'efforts, Bellamy abandonna et regarda Clarke par dessus l'épaule de Lexa.

\- Clarke, ces gents ne sont pas ton pas ton peuple, et encore moins tes amis, tu n'est pas en sécurtité ici, rentre avec nous où tu sera chez toi, et pas avec des traîtres dans son genre.

Ajouta-t-il en pointant Lexa du doigt. La commandante gardais le plus grand des calmes et alla rejoindre Clarke, celle ci pris enfin la parole.

\- Si il y à bien un endroit ou je suis en sécurité c'est ici Bellamy, et je n'ai aucune envie de revenir à Arkadia et ce n'est pas toi qui me fera changer d'avis, et puis use un peut de ton cerveau, les grounders ne sont pas nos ennemis, loin de la et ce qu'ils on fait n'y changera rien, apprend à les connaître avant de les insulter ouvertement et à outrance.

A ces mots elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son peuple et au visage blême de Bellamy et leurs tourna le dos pour suivre Lexa qui était totalement subjuguée et conquise face a l'attitude de la blonde.

\- Commandant !

Cette fois c'était Kane qui voulait parler. Lexa se retourna demandant silencieusement à l'homme ce qu'il voulait.

\- Nous ignorions que Clarke se trouvait ici, notre but premier était de passer un accord avec votre peuple, je vous pris de ne pas tenir compte de Bellamy.

Lexa regarda longuement le chancelier dans les yeux et répondit.

\- Les armes restent dehors, et si il y a un moindre dérapage, ou si l'un de vous tous approche Clarke sans son consentement, vous ne sortirez jamais de ce camps vivants.

Ajouta elle. Kane fut le premier à se débarrasser de ses armes, il fut vite suivit par les autres et des Terriens allèrent les prendre pour les mettre en lieux sur et les leurs rendre a leurs sortie, si ils sortaient. Quand chacun eurent posé leurs armes, Lexa leurs fit signe de rentrer. Les grounders s'écartèrent pour leurs laisser le passage. Lexa regarda Clarke dans les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire auquel la blonde répondit sans hésiter.

Tout les membres du peuple du ciel se tenait sur la place. Lexa s'avança vers eux en les priant de s'installer puis elle regagna sa tente, Clarke sur ses talons, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir son peuple dans l'immédiat.

Dans la tente se trouvait Epsilon, dans sa position habituelle les bras croisés. Quand elle vit Clarke entrer dans la tente, un sourire illumina son visage et elle lui tendit le pouce en l'air.

\- Super ton intervention Blondie !

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la tête de Bellamy.

\- Tu à tout vu ?

\- Evidemment, t'était rouge et puis tu avais la veine du cou qui palpitait, et puis l'autre gars tu lui à fait fermer gentiment sa grande gueule et je n'avait jamais vu Lexa autant en adoration devant une personne … bref c'était génial.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa à la mention de son nom et la vit gênée, elle se retourna en marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas en adoration. Clarke rit, elle se sentait mieux avec le duo de guerrière que avec son propre peuple. Malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait pour Lexa, le comportement explosif d'Epsilon et les révélations qu'elle avait eu, elle se sentait réellement en confiance.

Lexa pris place sur l'un des fauteuils et invita Clarke à en faire de même. Enfin toute les trois assises Lexa pris la parole.

\- Il faudra que tu aille voir ton peuple Clarke.

\- C'est que tu devrait aller les voir pour t'excuser pour la claque que tu leur a mise.

Clarke soupira.

\- J'ai pensé chaque mots que j'ai dit, Bellamy est allé trop loin … je l'ai fait aussi et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie (dit elle en regardant Lexa) alors je lui ai craché toutes mes pensées à la figure ( elle s'adossa au fauteuil) et qu'est ce que ça peut faire du bien.

Epsilon éclata de rire et Lexa fit un sourire attendri.

\- Je pense qu'on vas vraiment bien s'entendre Griffin !

Lâcha Epsilon. Clarke secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Au fait Lexa, merci d'avoir arrêté Bellamy … je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir si il s'approchait encore de moi … il me rappelait trop Mont Weather.

\- Tu est sous ma protection Clarke.

Répondit doucement Lexa. Clarke perdit son sourire.

\- Oui à propos de ça (Lexa se raidit) il faudrait peut être penser à arrêter de ma sauver la vie parce que la ça fait 3 fois et 4 si on compte Quint.

Lexa se détendit et relâcha sa respiration. Elle rendit son sourire à Clarke.

\- Tu m'excusera.

\- C'est juste que je ne peut pas vraiment rivaliser … je ne t'ai sauvé qu'une fois lors de l'attaque de Pauna.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de Lexa ?

Demanda Epsilon dubitative. Clarke hocha la tête et la sœur de la commandante aborda un sourire ravie.

\- Visiblement tu est spéciale Griffin.

Dit elle avec un regard pour sa sœur.

* * *

Le soir était tombé et Octavia attendait Clarke avec impatience. Pendant toute la journée, Lexa avait parlé avec Kane et Abby se la proposition d'alliance et cela allait plutôt dans le bon sens, mais pas une fois elle n'avait aperçue Clarke, elle avait vu comment elle avait défendu les grounders et comment eux ils réagissait par rapport à elle, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Clarke avait réussi à s'intégrer parfaitement et était visiblement rentré dans le cercle fermé de Lexa. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre elles, elle avait vue comment elles s'était regardé après le discourt de Clarke, et cela allait plus loin que de la simple amitié.

\- Toujours pas ?

Demanda Abby en arrivant derrière elle.

\- Non, toujours pas …

Répondit Octavia en savant que la chancelière parlait de sa fille. Elle avait été choqué par le comportement de cette dernière et avait besoin de lui parler.

\- Elle a choisis les terriens.

Repris Abby en s'asseyant, la gorge nouée. Octavia la regarda, elle comprenait totalement le choix de Clarke.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir Abby ?

Demanda Octavia, qui en effet avait été traînée dehors.

\- Tu le sait, je veut que tu parle à Clarke pour la persuader de revenir.

Octavia soupira en se levant.

\- Vous avez ma parole.

Dit elle en s'éloignant. Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans le village, elle vit enfin Clarke se frayer un chemin entre les tentes, quand elle la vit, elle la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin pour échapper au oreilles indiscrètes. Clarke se laissa faire sans poser une seule question. Si il y a une personne avec qui elle avait le moins de réticence pour parler c'était Octavia. Quand elle furent assez loin, la brune s'arrêta regardant si elle n'avait pas été suivies et enlaça amicalement Clarke qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Quand elle se lâchèrent Octavia lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

Lui dit elle sincèrement.

\- Moi aussi … tu ne m'en veut plus ?

Demanda prudemment Clarke. Octavia perdit un peut de son sourire mais répondit sur un ton léger :

\- Clarke … tu as fait des choix et ce n'est pas ta faute si Lexa est partie … je t'en ai voulue énormément au début mais maintenant c'est bon je me suis fait une raison et je comprend, je te comprend et puis c'est du passé et on a tous fini par rentrer sauf donc pas de soucis.

Clarke acquiesça doucement, heureuse que son amie ne tienne plus rigueur de ce qui est arrivé.

\- Que compte tu faire ? Tu compte revenir ?

Demanda Octavia. Clarke expira.

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Clarke (dit Octavia sur un ton sérieux ) il ne faut pas que tu revienne.

\- Quoi ?

S'affola Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec toi mais … tu te souvient de Charles Pike ?

\- Notre prof de survie sur l'Arche ? Oui je m'en souviens.

\- Et bien nous l'avons retrouvé, lui et 68 autres de la station Agro.

\- Ils ont survécus ?

\- Oui et c'est ça le problème, ils on eu la malchance d'atterrir sur le territoire d'Azgeda et depuis que nous les avons ramené à Arkadia, Lincoln et moi avons tout de suite compris qu'ils avaient la haine envers les terriens, donc on s'est renseigné... ils veulent attaquer TonDC, ils disent que les grounders sont une menace … ils ont même prévu d'attaquer Polis avec les autres qui se rallient à leur cause.

\- Polis ? Tu pense sérieusement qu'ils ont un espoir en attaquant Polis ?

Demanda Clarke, dubitative.

\- Réfléchit Clarke, quel est le moyen le plus facile de rendre le coté adverse vulnérable ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir de la part de la blonde, Octavia soupira et dit.

\- En supprimer la tête pensante.

Soudain tout devins clair dans la tête de Clarke, la cible numéro un de Pike était donc Lexa.

Le ventre de Clarke se noua.

\- Il faut que je la prévienne !

Dit elle la panique bien présente dans la voix.

\- Oui et c'est entre autre pourquoi tu ne peut pas revenir … d'après le sacré discourt que tu nous a fait tout à l'heure tu est plutôt en faveur des grounders donc Pike n'appréciera pas.

\- Mais quelle autorité il a ? Il n'est pas chancelier !

\- Il va y avoir une élection et pour te dire il y a beaucoup de gents qui sont de son coté.

\- Je ne peut pas y croire.

\- Pourtant il le faut !

Clarke souffla.

\- Si Pike gagne l'élection il faut que Lexa soit prête à la guerre car il vas en déclencher une c'est certain.

\- Je vais la prévenir !

Dit Clarke en tournant les talons. Octavia la retins par le bras. Elle avait cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin.

\- Il y a quoi entre elle et toi ?

Clarke fronça les sourcil et se dégagea brusquement.

\- Rien pour l'instant.

Octavia lui sourit tendrement.

\- Merci pour les infos.

Dit Clarke en se retournant. Clarke courrait à toute vitesse à travers le village, il fallait qu'elle trouve Lexa, tout de suite. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa tente elle se fit violemment heurter par quelqu'un. Elle si un pas en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre et vit Bellamy. Il était la, et la regardait dans les yeux.

\- Discourt pour le moins... intéressant …

Dit il sur un ton amer. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'en pris Bellamy ! T'est tu seulement entendu ?

\- Depuis quand tu est de leurs coté ?

Clarke fronça les sourcil.

\- Ou plutôt devrais-je te demander depuis quand tu est follement amoureuse et soumise à leur commandante ?

Le visage de Clarke se décomposa. Comment Bellamy pouvait croire que il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Lexa. Comment pouvait il dire des choses pareilles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Demanda elle frustrée.

\- Non plutôt ce que toi tu a raconté ! C'est quoi toute ses belles paroles sur les grounders ? Ils t'on menacés pour que tu le dise ?

\- Non c'est ce que je pense !

Dit Clarke qui n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- A oui, j'imagine que Lexa t'a fait changer d'avis.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec elle ?

\- Vos petits regard n'ont échappés à personnes.

Cracha Bellamy, jaloux et en colère.

\- Combien de temps as tu attendu pour rejoindre son lit ?

Dit il sarcastiquement. Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bellamy avait changé et elle détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Elle le poussa furieusement de son passage.

\- Lexa m'a sauvé la vie, et ce plus d'une fois, je la respecte et surtout je l'apprécie, je ne peut pas croire que tu pense des choses pareilles à mon sujet !

Dit elle la gorge noué en le dépassant. Mais Bellamy la fit reculer et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je t'en pris Clarke, les grounders ne t'apporteront rien d'autres que de la souffrance. Pourquoi est tu revenue vers eux après leur trahison ? Je pensait avoir compris que tu détestait Lexa plus que tout, et pourtant te voila à ses cotés a défendre les mêmes actes pour lesquels tu t'est mise à pleurer durant le voyage retour du Mont Weather.

Clarke déglutit difficilement, elle recula un peut mais ne se déroba pas, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment ou elle avait expliqué a Bellamy ce qui s'était passé devant les portes, ce jour là, elle avait pleuré c'est vrai. Mais ce que Bellamy ignorait c'était que à ce moment, Clarke était profondément amoureuse de Lexa et que son départ l'avait détruite, et que c'est en grande partie pour cela qu'elle avait fait couler des larmes. Elle recula encore en répondant.

\- J'ai changé.

\- Et c'est regrettable, car je vais devoir t'emmener de force.

Dit le jeune homme en continuant à avancer vers elle. Clarke commença à paniquer, elle savait que Bellamy était capable de l'assommer pour la ramener au camp, mais elle répliqua avant qu'il au pu faire un nouveau pas vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tient tu tant a ce que je revienne ?

En voyant les traits de son ancien ami durcir, Clarke compris qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Car ta place est parmi nous, pas avec des sauvages assoiffés de sang.

\- Et si je préférait ces "sauvages" à mon peuple ?

\- Je ne te crois pas !

Rugit Bellamy toujours plus en colère. Clarke compris et un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres.

\- Tu est jaloux.

La respiration du garçon se coupa, Clarke avait vu juste. Elle repris.

\- Tu est jaloux de la complicité que j'ai avec Lexa.

Bellamy resta silencieux, il ne pouvait pas nier cette vérité. Les deux jeunes gents restèrent immobiles, sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes. Puis sans prévenir Bellamy avança vers Clarke, la saisit par le cou et l'embrassa.

Clarke qui n'avais rien vu venir se dégagea au moment même ou elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, elle recula de plusieurs pas, échappant à l'emprise de Bellamy. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût et cria.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend !?

Bellamy fit un demi sourire et répondit sur un ton suave.

\- Nous sommes nés pour être ensemble.

Clarke aurais vomit si elle n'avait pas été assaille par un puissant mal de tête, "ensemble" c'était le même mot que Bellamy avait utilisé juste avant de tirer le levier, la fille du ciel porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux, elle aurais volontiers fait redescendre le garçon de son petit nuage mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Soudain, les images de ce même jours défilèrent dans sa tête, les centaines de cadavres brûlés au second degré, elle sentait à nouveau l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans les couloirs, la panique, la tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit lui revinrent comme si elle y était a nouveau.

\- Clarke ?

La voix de Bellamy disant son nom la fit revenir au présent, elle redressa la tête pour voir le visage anxieux du jeune homme, et instantanément le mal passa. Elle repris son souffle, à penne eu elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Bellamy que la douleur revint en force, la tétanisant et lui coupant la respiration. Elle se mit à suffoquer, le garçon complètement impuissant ne savait quoi faire, c'est en voyant la blonde tomber au sol et voir son corps s'agiter de tremblement qu'il hurla pour appeler de l'aide.

* * *

Epsilon marchait tranquillement pour rejoindre le petit bâtiment ou elle logeait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à TonDC, elle affectionnait cette petite maisonnette dans laquelle elle avait passé la majorité de sa petite enfance, élevé par une femme qui n'était pas sa mère mais qui l'avait toujours traité comme telle. Morte il y à des années, la petite chaumière était revenue à Epsilon.

La terrienne allait poser la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir quand elle sentit un grand chamboulement dans l'équilibre des forces. Elle se retourna et éveilla aussitôt son Fostaim Blinka pour trouver la source de la perturbation. Une déflagration d'énergie non contrôlée attira son attention, elle fouilla rapidement l'origine du débit qui ne faisait qu'augmenter et reconnu avec frayeur l'esprit de Clarke.

Elle jura et se lança à toute vitesse dans les rues sombres, plus guidée par son esprit que par ses yeux. Complètement affolée, et ignorant totalement comment cela avait pu arriver elle se força à aller encore plus vite, si Clarke venait à mourir elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Enfin arrivé sur les lieux et à bous de souffle, elle vit une foule paniqué et bruyante lui tourner le dos regardant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir et éclairant le lieu a l'aide de multiple torches, elle n'entendait que des cris indistincts provenant d'elle ne savait qui. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus elle fonça dans le tas, se frayant un passage à coups de coudes à travers les individus massés, ignorant les remarques.

Elle parvint enfin au milieux du cercle ou Clarke au sol et secouée de spasmes et une femme plus âgée qu'elle devinait être sa mère tenter de l'appeler et lui tenait le visage. Epsilon eu un moment de confusion, mais elle repris vite possession de ses moyens et s'accroupis au coté de Clarke. La femme qui criait le nom de la blonde n'arrangeait rien et la terrienne la poussa.

\- Il faut la laisser respirer !

Hurla elle à son tour pour tenter de couvrir les voix de la foule.

Abby, déjà effrayée pour sa fille et scandalisée par le fait qu'une inconnue l'éloigne de celle ci, se fit tirer en arrière par Marcus, tout aussi épouvanté par la scène. Epsilon tenta de reprendre son calme, elle saisit Clarke et la fit basculer sur le coté pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa salive. La blonde hoquetait et tremblait de manière alarmante, ses yeux était retournés et son pouds était beaucoup trop rapide, Epsilon reconnu le genre de crise que Clarke était en train de faire tout simplement car elle l'avait déjà expérimenté.

Il fallait que quelqu'un aille chercher Lexa, quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Malgré sa panique elle se concentra sur son esprit pour chercher une personne fiable, elle trouva sans grand mal. Se tenait devant elle une fille d'environ l'age de Clarke, brune et un visage interloqué qui laissait voir qu'elle était complètement dépassée par les événements mais qu'elle ne se laissait pas submerger par ses derniers et qu'elle parvenait, quoique difficilement, à garder son calme.

\- HEY TOI !

Hurla Epsilon en la pointant du doigt, la jeune femme hésita avant d'avancer vers elle, et de s'accroupir en face de la terrienne. Epsilon qui peinait à se faire entendre à cause du brouhaha incessant cria de nouveau.

\- Il faut que tu aille chercher Lexa et que tu la ramène ici au plus vite !

La fille, bien qu'étant totalement confuse acquiesça, voyant bien que la grounder avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Que doit je lui dire ?

\- Que Clarke fait une crise, cela devrait suffire !

Sans plus de mots, la jeune femme se releva et sortit du cercle. Elle traversa la moitié du village en courant de toute ses force et finalement, entra en trombe dans la tente de la commandante sans se faire annoncer. Cette dernière, qui avait les cheveux détachés et ne portait plus sa veste de commandant mais un tenue plus détendue, regarda la nouvelle venue avec de grands yeux.

\- Que veut tu Octavia ?

Demanda elle en voyant la panique sur le visage de la fille du ciel. Celle ci répondit à bous de souffle.

\- C'est Clarke... elle... elle fait une crise.

Le coeur de Lexa sembla s'arrêter, la terreur s'empara d'elle mais ne la tétanisa pas. Elle suivit Octavia à travers le village, sans se soucier de qui pouvait la voir ainsi. Après quelques minutes qui parurent un éternité pour Lexa, elle vit enfin une foule en délire et complètement affolé. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle suivit Octavia qui avait foncé dans la foule tête baissé. Elle arriva enfin au centre de l'attention ou une vision d'horreur l'attendait, Clarke au sol visiblement en train de suffoquer et Epsilon qui tentait de l'aider, un mètre plus loin Abby en pleurs dans les bras d'un Marcus complètement choqué par la scène.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, la seule chose qui grandissait chez Lexa était sa panique, alors qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé pendant des heures dans cette cohue infernale, elle entendit comme un écho la voix de sa sœur hurler son nom.

Elle reprit soudainement possession de ses moyens et se jeta à genoux en face d'Epsilon, elle se força à ne pas regarder Clarke pour ne pas tomber encore une fois dans l'affolement.

\- Prend sa main !

Lui dit Epsilon, Lexa s'exécuta sans discuter et saisit la main droite de Clarke dans la sienne. Epsilon tenta de se concentrer mais le brouhaha incessant autour d'elle l'en empêchait. Elle redressa vivement la tête en criant de toute ses forces.

\- SHOF OP ! (Fermez la)

En quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentes se turent et Epsilon regarda sa soeur qui était dans un état de peur et de confusion totale, il ne fallait pas que le peuple la voie comme ça. Elle posa la main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et commença son incantation.

\- Laudnes-de kom fountaim, ai ste beja, set raun weron yu ste kamp, breik em au. (Douleurs du passées, je vous en supplie, retournez d'ou vous venez et laissez la partir. )

Elle répéta cela tout en tenant d'éloigner le mal avec sa propre force sous les yeux inquiet de tous, s'aidant du lien physique que Clarke avait en se moment même avec Lexa pour raffermir la bouclier et éloigner plus facilement ce qui hantait en ce moment même la jeune femme.

Elle redit la formule encore et encore se vidant progressivement de son énergie et celle de Lexa, jusqu'à ce que Clarke ai un respiration enfin régulière et ouvre les yeux.

Les deux sœurs se détachèrent vivement de Clarke comme si cette dernière était devenue brûlante, Epsilon était essoufflée et tremblais de tout ses membres. Elle fit la moue en sentant sa tête commencer à lui faire mal, elle allait avoir une migraine c'était sur.

De son coté, Lexa regardait Clarke avec un soulagement immense et l'aida a se redresser en position assise. La blonde regarda la commandante dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle était épuisée mais elle ne ressentait plus cet affreux mal de crane. Elle n'avait plus de souvenir depuis qu'elle était tombée au sol, comment Lexa et Epsilon étaient elles apparues ? Pourquoi un attroupement bruyant était autour d'elle ? Ou était passé Bellamy ?

Elle s'apprêta à demander des réponses à Lexa mais celle ci se fit limite bousculer par Abby, qui pris sa fille dans ses bras. Clarke, surprise et surtout frustré de voir sa mère pleurer, la repoussa gentiment en lui disant qu'elle allait bien.

Lexa, voyant que Clarke était entre de bonnes mains avec sa mère, décida d'aller voir sa sœur, encore à genoux sur le sol et les yeux fermés. Sans lui demander son avis elle la fit se relever et s'adressa à son peuple encore attroupé sur les lieux.

\- Le problème est résolu, je vous prierais de retourner à vos occupations maintenant, il se fait tard.

Lentement les terriens se dispersèrent sans demander quoi que ce soit, obéissant à leur commandante. Après quelques minutes d'attente, seuls les membre du peuple du ciel, Lexa et Epsilon étaient sur place. Octavia qui avait assisté a toute la scène se posait des questions, comment les deux terriennes avaient ramené Clarke à la réalité avec une phrase seule ?

Elle n'irait jamais demander cela à la commandante, mais elle voyait bien que cette dernière et son acolyte, qui d'ailleurs lui ressemblait étrangement, regardais Clarke avec attente.

Epsilon murmura à l'oreille de Lexa tout en regardant Clarke tenter de se défaire de sa mère.

\- Je dois absolument lui parler.

Lexa hocha la tête et s'avança vers les deux Griffin, espérant pouvoir convaincre Abby de laisser sa fille partir avec elle.

Clarke commençait à être fatigué par l'attitude beaucoup trop protectrice de sa mère, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

\- Maman ! Je vais très bien ! maintenant laisse moi me relever s'il te plais.

Abby, surprise par le ton violent que sa fille avait employé pour lui parler, cessa ses question et se releva, Clarke avait tellement changée durant son exil qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec elle.

Clarke se releva à son tour et scruta tout les visages tournés vers elle, quand elle reconnu Lexa, qui n'était qu'a quelques pas, elle s'avança vers la terrienne et parla, elle n'avait pas oublié les avertissements de Octavia et les menaces de Bellamy.

\- Commandant (dit elle en baissant respectueusement la tête) j'ai besoin de vous parler, à vous et à Epsilon, et ce le plus vite possible.

Lexa fut légèrement surprise mais ne le montra pas, elle répondit tout aussi poliment.

\- Nous avons également besoins de vous faire part de certaines choses, et le plus rapidement possible aussi, je vous propose donc que nous y allions dans l'immédiat.

\- Cela me parait parfait.

Lexa fit un petit sourire que seule Clarke put distinguer et tourna les talons en direction de sa tente, suivie par la fille du ciel qui n'accorda même pas un regarda son peuple.

Epsilon, elle fit un signe à Octavia, celle ci toujours un peut surprise que la terrienne inconnue s'adresse à elle, s'approcha lentement, pas vraiment sure d'elle sous les u=yeux étonnés des autres. Quand la skaikru fit arrivée à sa hauteur, Epsilon lui adressa la parole.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir fait ce que je te demandais sans discuter.

Octavia fit un petit sourire et répondit.

\- Vous aviez l'air bien plus sure de vous que n'importe qui.

\- Je t'en pris, tutoie moi, je suis Epsilon.

\- Octavia.

Ce nom sembla familier à Epsilon qui sourit et ajouta.

\- Je pense qu'on se reverra.

Octavia ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre mais ne dit rien et regarda la mystérieuse grounder s'éloigner.

* * *

Lorsque enfin Clarke, Lexa et Epsilon se retrouvèrent seule dans la tente de la commandante, Clarke se retourna vers Lexa et commença avec empressement, la panique se lisant clairement sur son visage.

\- Mon peuple est sur le point de vous déclarer la guerre !

Les deux terriennes écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent surprises, Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke et vit que cette dernière était très sérieuse.

\- Comment sais tu cela Clarke ? Calme toi et explique nous depuis le début.

La fille du ciel pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme et recommença.

\- Quand les derniers survivants de l'Arche sont descendus sur Terre, le vaisseau s'est divisée en plusieurs parties, l'une est atterrie sur le territoire de la nation des glaces.

Lexa fit la moue, elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait arriver c'était sur. Clarke reprit.

\- Il y à eu 68 survivants, or mon peuple les a retrouvé et ramené à Arkadia en ignorant que ces survivants, menés par Charles Pike, vous considéraient comme leurs ennemis et que pour que le peuple puisse prospérer, il fallait vous exterminer ou vous éloigner assez pour être en sécurité.

Lexa serrait les dents, elle contrôla sa colère pur poser une question.

\- Ils pensent que nous sommes tous comme Azgeda ?

Clarke regarda Lexa, cela lui faisait mal de lui dire que pour une grande partie de son peuple, elle et Nia était semblables.

\- Oui... et d'après Octavia, ils ont convaincu une grande partie de mon peuple que vous représentiez une menace trop grande pour être ignoré, et une élection vas bientôt avoir lieu, et je crains fort que Pike soit élu.

Epsilon ricana, c'était un rire nerveux plus qu'amusé cette fois, et pris la parole.

\- Déjà, j'aimerais que tu arrête de penser que ces gents sont ton peuple Clarke, ils ne sont pas comme toi et ne le serons jamais, à part peut être Octavia. Ensuite que compte ils faire, ils sont au maximum 600 et nous sommes des milliers.

\- Ils ont des armes que vous ne possédez pas, et surtout ils savent comment créer la confusion dans tout les clans en même temps.

Lexa releva la tête, elle avait compris à quoi Clarke faisait allusion.

\- Lexa, tu es leurs cible.

murmura Clarke, Epsilon réagit instantanément.

\- On en à assez entendu, Lexa fait tes affaires on se casse, si ils attaque ce sera d'abord TonDC c'est le village le plus près de leur camp, on ne peut même pas savoir si la délégation n'est pas en fait un piège.

Clarke objecta.

\- Je ne pense pas que Kane ai des mauvaises intentions en vous proposant la paix.

\- Méfie toi de tout le monde Clarke, c'est le meilleur moyen de rester en vie.

Ajouta Epsilon. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et reprit la parole en s'adressant à elle cette fois.

\- Lexa, il faut partir pour Polis sur le champ, si l'élection doit avoir lieu dans peu de temps tu dois te trouver loin d'ici, et préparer notre défense.

La nommée acquiessa et regarda Clarke l'interrogeant silencieusement. La blonde avait déjà réfléchit à la question et dit.

\- Rentrer avec eux n'est plus une option désormais.

Lexa ne pu dissimuler son sourire, elle était tellement heureuse que Clarke ai choisis son camp. Mais, le devoir oblige, elle se reprit vite et annonça.

\- Je vais donner quelques ordres à Indra et l'informer que nous partons immédiatement, préparez vous.

À ces mots elle sortit de la tente à grands pas.

* * *

Lexa marchait hâtivement vers la tente d'Indra, malgré le fait que Clarke l'accompagne elle était inquiète, la fille du ciel avait raison, le skaikru avait des armes et des méthodes que son peuple n'avait pas et cela les mettaient en grand danger. Qu'elle soit la cible numéro un ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça, ce n'était pas la première fois que son rang la mettait en danger et elle savait se défendre.

Elle traversa le village et se posta devant la tente de son général. Elle entendit la voix d'Indra à l'intérieur et entra. Elle remarqua tout de suite Octavia assise en face de son ancien mentor, la mine grave. Elle reporta son attention vers la terrienne qui se leva et la salua avant de prendre la parole.

\- Octavia m'a prévenue, vous devez partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Lexa leva un sourcil, surprise. Pourtant elle aurait du se douter que Octavia préviendrait également son ancien maître. Elle répondit donc.

\- Tout est déjà prévu, je pars pour Polis avec Epsilon et Clarke sur le champ.

Dit elle d'un trait, elle vit un petit sourire sur le visage de Octavia quand elle évoqua le nom de la blonde.

\- Je veut que Skaikru quitte nos terre demain à l'aube, et que vous surveillez Arkadia de près en venant m'informer si quelque chose bouge, je vous enverrais de Polis 50 de mes meilleurs guerriers dès mon arrivée, faîtes en sorte d'établir un contact avec Kane, s'il est bien notre allié il nous dira si les choses tournent mal.

\- Bien Heda.

Répondit simplement Indra, toujours aussi fidèle. Lexa se tourna vers Octavia.

\- Je te remercie Octavia de nous avoir fournit ces informations plus qu'utiles, j'en déduit que tu est toujours de notre coté ?

Octavia hocha doucement la tête, qui, n'étant pas sure de savoir comment agir face à la commandante, fit profil bas.

\- Que puis-je t'offrir en remerciement ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais n'osait pas le demander. Ce fut Indra qui répliqua à sa place.

\- J'aimerais la reprendre en tant que second Heda, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Octavia observa la réaction de Lexa et fut surprise de voir, pour la première fois, un léger sourire sur son visage.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez toute les deux je n'y vois aucune objection.

Elle fit volte face et s'apprêta à quitter à la tente quand Octavia l'interpella :

\- Commandant ?

Lexa s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers elle. Octavia déglutit sous le regard inquisiteur de Lexa.

\- Je … Lincoln est l'objet d'un ordre de tuer … est il possible de le lui retirer ?

Demanda Octavia peut sure d'elle. Lexa cogita un moment, Lincoln les avait trahis pour vouloir aider le peuple du ciel, combien de fois, elle, le commandant l'avait fait pour sauver Clarke.

\- Tu as mon accord, discute en avec ton mentor.

Dit elle en repartant. Octavia relâcha sa respiration, soulagée, elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

Clarke attendait le retour de Lexa en compagnie d'Epsilon devant le tente de cette dernière. Franchement au premier abord, la sœur de la commandante aurait pu paraître menaçante et un peut folle sur les bords mais en réalité, à passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle, Clarke voyait une personne adorable derrière les traits moqueurs, un personne prête à tout pour sa sœur et elle avait beau ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec elle pour le dire Clarke appréciait sa compagnie. Elle savait que sans elle, elle ne serait pas allé parler à Lexa, elle n'aurait pas su pour Costia, elle ne pourrait pas marcher à cette heure et elle serait toujours en train de faire une crise. Elle l'avait énormément aidé en peut de temps.

\- Ah ! Voila ta dulcinée.

Chuchota Epsilon à l'oreille de Clarke alors que Lexa entrait dans sa tente.

Bon elle l'avouait elle s'était aussi beaucoup moqué d'elle. Clarke lui envoya un regard noir que Epsilon ignora en rigolant. Elle avait vraiment la joie de vivre, mais pour l'avoir vue sur le terrain, elle avait aussi la joie de tuer.

\- Viens, elle ne devrait pas tarder à prendre ses affaires, les seuls trucs qui comptent c'est ses épées et son couteau, le reste elle s'en fiche.

Clarke suivit Epsilon jusqu'à la tente de Lexa et restèrent à l'extérieur, la grounder entama une discussion.

\- Alors tu veut aller à Polis pour passer du temps avec Lexa ?

Clarke soupira, c'était la question qu'elle voulait éviter, mais elle répondit tout de même serieusement.

\- Elle a le droit a une seconde chance, et même si ce n'est pas QUE pour cela, oui j'ai envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Epsilon sourit, elle s'entendait bien avec la blonde, mais elle voulait savoir ce que Lexa représentait pour Clarke, elle s'apprêta à demander quand Lexa sortit de le tente. Elle avait remis sa veste de commandante, son épaulière et ses cheveux de manière habituelle, ses épées jumelles dans le dos, son couteau avait repris sa place habituelle. Elle afficha un très léger sourire au deux autres avant de les presser.

\- Bon, on y vas ?

Clarke afficha un sourire radieux face eu ton détendu de Lexa, et elle et Epsilon se saisirent de leurs paquetage respectifs.

\- On attendait que toi Natblidalop.

Répliqua Epsilon. Lexa perdit son sourire une fraction de seconde avant d'afficher un visage amusé et de dépasser Epsilon et Clarke pour se mettre en route.

\- Natblidalop ?

Demanda Clarke à Epsilon quand sa sœur fut assez loin, na connaissant pas ce mot en Trigedasleng.

\- Oui, c'est un mélange de Nightblood (Natblida) et d'un nom qui désigne quelque chose de lent (dalop), c'est une petite taquinerie qui remonte à notre enfance, Lexa était toujours en retard, c'est ridicule mais c'est resté.

Clarke sourit en pensant à ce que devait être une Lexa à 10 ans. Elles suivirent ensuite la commadante qui les attendait.

\- Et après c'est moi qu'on attend ?

Demanda elle en défiant sa sœur du regard. Clarke était émerveillée par cette nouvelle facette de Lexa quelle découvrait. Elles se remirent en marche toute les trois, Clarke au milieu, quand l'élément perturbateur vint s'interposer pour leurs couper la route.

Bellamy. Clarke se figea en le reconnaissant, les précédentes paroles du garçon résonnaient dans sa tête, ce qui l'amena à commencer à paniquer, Lexa ne tolérerait pas de tels propos, et surtout, elle craignait de refaire une crise.

\- Vous allez ou ?

Demanda Bellamy sur un ton faussement calme, Lexa le devina et sentit Clarke se crisper.

\- Je te conseille de nous laisser passer Bellamy, je ne voudrait pas que ta sœur te retrouve gisant dans une marre de sang.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers Clarke ignorant une fois de plus Lexa. La blonde se tendit encore plus et attrapa le poignet de la commandante en recula d'un pas.

\- Clarke …

Prononça Bellamy sur un ton doucereux, ce qui déplu fortement à Lexa qui portait inconsciemment sa main au manche de son couteau. Epsilon sentit que sa sœur n'allait pas épargner le brun, alors elle agit avant elle. Elle dépassa Clarke et se posta devant Bellamy qui cessa aussitôt d'avancer en croisant le regard d'Epsilon.

\- Encore une tarée pour changer … C'est toi Costia ?

Demanda il sur un ton provocateur. Epsilon et Clarke se raidirent aussitôt en entendant le nom de la défunte prononcer avec autant de dégoût, Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa dont elle sentit le poignet, qu'elle tenait toujours, trembler sous la colère. Ses yeux étaient éclairés par le feu, elle était tendu et si un regard pouvait tuer, Bellamy serait déjà réduit en poussière. Clarke entoura le poing serré de Lexa et le pressa doucement, lui intimant silencieusement de se calmer, Epsilon elle ne bougea pas, elle savait la vie du brun ne dépendait que de sa position.

De son coté Lexa voyait rouge, la colère avait pris chaque partit de son corps et elle était prête à réduire Bellamy en morceaux, elle tentait vainement de se focaliser sur la main de Clarke sur la sienne mais sentait qu'elle allait exploser dans quelques secondes.

Bellamy repris la parole ignorant totalement ce qu'il avait provoqué.

\- Clarke je peut te parler une minute ?

La nommé reconnaissait maintenant le jeune homme, celui qui avait été son ami, rien a voir avec leur dernière altercation. Prise d'une certaine confiance elle hocha la tête et se détacha lentement de Lexa, au grand dam de celle ci, pour s'avancer vers le brun qui tourna les talon pour s'éloigner des deux terriennes. Cela fait il pris la parole.

\- J'imagine que je ne vais pas pourvoir te convaincre de rentrer avec nous, mais je me doit de te dire que Lexa n'est pas celle que tu pense elle vas nous attaquer en premier et nous exterminer, sans faire de différence.

\- Lexa n'est pas comme cela, elle lutte pour la paix.

Bellamy soupira et objecta.

\- Mais c'est notre peuple qui à chamboulé sa paix, elle est notre ennemie Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Très bien( Bellamy fouilla dans son sac, qu'il avait pris soins d'emporter, et en sortit une boite) c'est une radio, si jamais tu retrouve la raison j'èspêre que tu t'en servira pour nous servir de taupe... n'oublie pas d'ou tu viens Clarke.

* * *

Les deux terriennes attendait silencieusement le retour de Clarke qui semblai mettre un temps monstre à revenir, Lexa avait peur pour elle, elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à Bellamy, et ce même quand il était son allié. Elle avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à Clarke mais dans sa colère elle n'avait pas pensé à cela et avait laissé partir la blonde sans protection et elle s'en voulait, elle était à deux doigts de partir dans le même direction que les deux jeunes gents quand Clarke revint à grands pas.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

Demanda aussitôt Epsilon, Clarke souffla d'énervement et répondit.

\- Me demander de rentrer avec lui a Arkadia, encore...

\- Oh... rien de très original jusque la, on y vas ?

\- Oui.

S'empressa de répondre Lexa en reprenant sa marche vers les écuries. Epsilon fit de même suivie de Clarke, la radio dans le sac.

* * *

 _Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu parce que, en plus, je l'ai modifié au moins 5 fois._

 _Je vais donc répondre à une question qui m'a été posé il y a un moment mais bon..._

 **Julie** : _Déjà merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir, ensuite j'ai écrit d'autres fic c'est vrai mais elle ne sont pas vraiment construites, je dirais que j'en ai écrite une quinzaine mais que sur ces 15 il n'y en a que 3 qui sont réfléchies et surtout bien avancées dont celle ci. Ensuite si tu veut te lancer dans l'écriture mon conseil serait d'abord de lire beaucoup que ce soit pour la ponctuation, le style ou bien d'autre choses, et bien sur de l'entrainement, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'entraînement... voila :3_

 _Je tiens à remercier_ **Melly** _pour toute les reviews que je reçois de sa part à chaque chapitre, Merci beaucoup à toi à chaque fois ça m'encourage._

 _A partir de ce chapitre je m'engage à répondre au reviews, si toutefois j'en reçois XD, et, bien sur d'être plus régulière dans la publication._

 _Voila voila, à la semaine prochaine._


End file.
